KissxTwin
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Han pasado varios meses desde que Kagami se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Konata y por fin ha decidido confesarse, sin embargo una nueva e inesperada rival surge para evitarlo ¡Quién obtendrá el corazón de Konata? Konata x Hiiragi Twins. Original de Tsukumiyomi.
1. Chapter 1

Un saludo, un abrazo, un beso (pero no para todos), y una gran bienvenida a esta historia que, desde ahora, tomaré para continuarla. No creo para nada que esta historia se prolongue tanto como _Amor y Redención_, pero si así fuera, igual esto le continúo hasta que lo termine.

─ Hey, onee-chan... ─ preguntó Tsukasa con un tono melancólico mientras se sonrojaba.

─ ¿Hm? Kagami volteó a verla ─ ¿Qué pasa, Tsukasa?

─ ¿Te... gusta Kona-chan?

─ ¿¡QU...!? ─ el corazón de Kagami empezó a latir rápidamente ─ ¿Qu-qué estás diciendo? ─ tartamudeó Kagami ─ Yo-yo no... yo no...

Kagami no sabía qué contestar, se quedó sin palabras ante la repentina pregunta.

─ Ya veo... así que... está bien ─ Tsukasa empezó a hablar más seriamente ─ Yo aceptaré a Kona-chan entonces.

─ ¿Eh?

─ ¡Yo amo a Kona-chan! ─ dijo Tsukasa con una mirada decidida ─ ¡Y no quiero dársela a nadie, ni siquiera a onee-chan!

* * *

─ ¡AHHHG!

Konata se despertó de golpe.

─ Vaya... qué sueño tan... ¿Extraño? ─ dijo la otaku mirando el reloj ─ ¿5 de la mañana? Todavía puedo dormir un poco más...

─ _"Me pregunto si debería decirles a las demás sobre mi sueño... Nah, probablemente Kagami me diría que vaya a un psiquiatra o algo, jeje_...

* * *

─ ¡Hoy es el gran día! ─ dijo Kagami entusiasmada, una nueva semana ha iniciado y Kagami se estaba vistiendo frente al espejo ─ ¡Vamos Kagami, tú puedes hacerlo, te has estado preparando mentalmente por meses!

Kagami bajó su mirada.

─ _"Me pregunto si debería rellenarlos..."_

─ ¡Nah! No tiene sentido. Konata sabe más de mi cuerpo que yo misma...

La tsundere suspiró.

─ Ah, esa pequeña pervertida ─ dijo Kagami con una sonrisa ─. Bien, repasemos el plan: al salir de la escuela, me llevo a Konata al lugar más cliché para hacer una confesión en un animmme, la azotea, obviamente ella lo notará y me dirá algo como "¿acaso quieres confesar ese profundo amor que sientes por mí, Kagamin?" y luego yo le contestaré "De hecho... sí...". Eso la dejará un poco aturdida y yo podré tomarla, abrazarla y darle un profundo beso.

─ _"Es imposible para mí decirlo directamente, pero si dejo que las palabras salgan de su boca podré aprovechar y ganarle en su propio juego, aún así estoy segura que se lo diré de una forma bastante tímida, lo que puede que me dé puntos extra y casi se desmaye por exceso de moe"_.

─ Es el plan perfecto ─ Kagami se miró por última vez en el espejo ─. Vamos, no hay forma de que te rechace, esa niña pasa 8 horas al día abrazada a tu cintura y de la escuela solo son 7.

Kagami terminó de cambiarse, sin darse cuenta que había una sombra espiando por la puerta medio abierta...

* * *

─ Hey okaa-san, ¿has visto a Tsukasa? ─ Kagami estaba lista para retirarse, pero no encontraba a su gemela por ningún lado.

─ ¿Tsukasa? Se fue hace rato, creí que se había ido contigo ─ dijo Miki un poco preocupada.

─ _"Dios, Tsukasa no puede ser más distraída..."_

* * *

─ ...y desde entonces aprendí que no debo hacer clic en links al azar del internet.

En el salón de clasess, Miyuki y Tsukasa escuchaban con atención la explicación que Konata daba sobre sus experiencias en la computadora.

─ A propósito, Tsukasa, hoy te vi llegar sola ¿Kagami está enferma o algo? ─ preguntó Konata con un ligero tono de preocupación.

─ ¿Eh? Ah, no. A onee-chan se le hizo un poco tarde... y me dijo que me adelantara ─ respondió Tsukasa tímidamente, rascándose la mejilla.

─ Oh, vaya, eso no suena como algo que Kagamin haría...

Tsukasa la miró nerviosamente.

─ Será que... ¿¡POR FIN KAGAMI ESTÁ CAMBIANDO DE ACTITUD!? ─ Tsukasa no evitar soltar una gota de sudor ─ ¡Apuesto que se quedó toda la noche leyendo un manga escondido entre esas novelas ligeras, al fin esa tsundere está entendiendo que la vida sólo se vive una vez ─ la otaku recordó el sueño ─. A ti tampoco te vendría mal un cambio de actitud, Tsukasa. Si fueras un poco más asertiva se te abrirían muchas puertas.

─ Gracias Kona-chan... de hecho quería p...

Tsukasa fue interrumpida por Kuroi-sensei entrando al salón de clases.

─ Eh, lo que sea tendrá que esperar, Tsukasa. La clase ya empezó, y yo necesito recuperar unas cuantas horas de sueño.

─ O-ok. _"Rayos... no pude conseguir su opinión sobre onee-chan. Tendré que arriesgarme y llevaré el plan a cabo... Sólo espero que todo salga bien.."_

Konata observó a Tsukasa mientras regresaba a su asiento, por un momento podría haber jurado que su listón se había decaído un poco.

─ _"Nunca has aprendido a mentir, Tsukasa... Te seguiré el juego por un rato, quero ver a qué quieres llegar con esto"_.

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta, otra gemela tomaba el rol de espía ésta vez.

─ _"Tsukasa, ¿por qué le estás mintiendo a Konata y Miyuki? Llegaré al fondo de esto... pero primero iré a clases. Sakuraba-sensei podría llegar en cualquier momento"_.

* * *

─ Y entonces escapé del consultorio del dentista... de nuevo...

La hora del almuerzo ha lleado, y ahora le toca a Miyuki relatar sus experiencias del fin de semana.

─ Interesante historia, Miyuki-san. _"Jeje, tierna y moe Miyuki-san, nunca cambies"_.

En ese momento la tsundere llegó a la clase 3-B, pero no entró, se escondió de nuevo detrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación, sin embargo, ésta vez su camuflaje no pasó desapercibido...

─ _"Hmm, ese par de coletas te delatan Kagamin, jeje..."_

─ Eh... Kona-chan... ─ Tsukasa puso su plan en acción.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Tsukasa? ─ la otaku preguntó primero con un tono bromista, sin embargo, al voltear se quedó sin palabras por lo que estaba viendo.

Enfrente de ella estaba Tsukasa, con un lindo y pequeño sonrojo, extendiendo sus brazos mientras le intentaba entregar una caja de bento.

─ Hice un poco de bento, especialmente para ti ─ dijo Tsukasa lo menos nerviosa posible.

Recuperando su capacidad del habla, Konata contestó.

─ Oh... ¡Gracias, Tsukasa! ─ Konata tomó un bocado ─ Está delicioso, jeje... Sabes, esto me recuerda aquella vez que me diste esos chocolates de amistad, tienes que tener cuidado porque estos regalos podrían interpretarse de otra forma.

─ _"A partir de ahora no hay marcha atrás..."_

─ Kona-chan, qué dirías se esta vez mi intención es esa? ─ preguntó Tsukasa con la mayor seriedad posible.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ─ la otaku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Tsukasa reformuló la pregunta.

─ ¿qué dirías si yo hiciera...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsukasa se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso a Konata en los labios, muy breve, pero fue suficiente para probar su punto.

─ ...esto?

Tsukasa no dijo nada más, no era necesario decir nada más, sólo se le quedó viendo a Konata con su característica sonrisa tímida.

Al instante, el salón entero guardó silencio. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

Sin embargó, desde el punto de vista de Kagami todo se aceleró, su mente daba vueltas y vueltas.

─ _"¿Qu-qué acabo de ver? ¿E-esto es real? ¡NO... IMPOSIBLE..! ¡ESTONOPUEDESERREAL! Es solo un sueño, no, una pesadilla, definitivamente una terrible pesadilla, nada más es eso, y como es una pesadilla es completamente justificable que mate a mi hermana ahora mismo por robarme el primer beso de Konata, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?"_

Mientras tanto, Konata sólo podía pensar en una cosa al ver la expresión de Kagami.

─ _"Tsukasa Hiiragi... nació el 7 de julio de 1989... y murió el..._

Regresando con Kagami.

─ _"Ok, ok, Kagami, cálmate un poco, Konata todavía no ha dicho nada, puede que ni siquiera le haya gustado, sí ¡Eso es! Aún tengo oportunidad, sólo tengo que darle a Konata algo mejor que su primer beso... justo ahora... o si no la perderé para siempre... Más fácil imposible"_.

La pobre tsundere no tenía muchas opciones, así que sólo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: Salió de su escondite, se acercó hacia Konata, la levantó y le dio el mejor beso francés que sus inexpertos labios pudieron hacer.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ¿Cóm...? ¿Qué haces?

─ Puede que tú le hayas dado el primer beso a Konata a Konata, pero yo le di su primer beso francés ─ contestó Kagami con determinación.

─ ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Kona-chan es mía! ─ Tsukasa tomó un brazo de Konata.

─ ¡No, mía! ─ Kagami tomó a Konata del otro.

─ ¡Muy tarde, onee-chan, YO llegué primero!

─ ¡Me he esforzado demasiado como para dejar que TÚ lo arruines!

Las dos chicas continuaron discutiendo y tirando de la otaku de un lado a otro.

─ _"Éstas chicas me tratan como su juguete... ¿Ni siquiera les importa mi opinión sobre esto? No entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió ¿Yo entré a la ruta harem o ellas entraron a la ruta Konata? Parece que no hay ningún savepoint cerca, así que tengo que analizar mis opciones con cuidad: Aceptar a Tsukasa... Aceptar a Kagamin... Rechazar a ambas... Aceptar a ambas... Todas las que implican rechazo conducen directo a un Bad End, con corazones rotos y todo, por lo que estamos de acuerdo que sólo hay una opción en la que todos somos felices, ¿no es así? Jejeje..."_

─ Hey chicas...

─ Pero yo puedo cocinar para ella y hacer las tareas del hogar.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Eso lo puede hacer ella! ¿Quién va a traer el pan a la mesa? La única que puede conseguir un trabajo decente soy yo.

─ Chicas...

─ ¿Y dejar que Kona-chan se quede sola en casa mientras tú te sales todo el día?

─ ¡Alguien tiene que cuidar de Konami!

─ ¡CHICAS!

El salón entero volteó hacia Konata.

─ Dejen de discutir, me quedaré con ambas.

─ Muy inteligente, Izumi-san ─ el salón entero volteó hacia Miyuki ─ ¿Qué? Ya era hora de que opinara algo, ¿no?

─ Jeje... como decía, me quedaré con ambas ─ empezó a explicar Konata ─. Ustedes son hermanas, si yo tuviera una hermana no me enojaría con ella porque me quiere robar a mi novia... bien... sí lo haría, pero ustedes no son yo. Además las conozco desde hace años, por lo que si ambas me quieren es imposible que rechace a una de las dos.

Las gemelas se miraron cara a cara, y con un simple gesto entendieron perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Tregua.

─ Está bien, Konata. Dejaremos de discutir, pero tienes que entender que no nos rendiremos.

─ Sí, tarde o temprano tendrás que escoger entre una de las dos.

─ Ok, pero mientras tanto... ─ Konata les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas ─...aprendan a compartir, ¿de acuerdo?

Las dos chicas sonrojadas asintieron con la cabeza, el hecho de que todo el grupo empezó a aplaudir provocó que se sonrojaran más.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela Konata no pudo evitar pensar en los eventos del día de hoy.

─ _"El hecho de que Tsukasa se haya enamorado de mí... realmente me tomó por sorpresa, no estoy segura si ese sueño fue un buen o un mal presagio, pero por ahora..."_

Cada gemela le dio un beso en la mejilla a Konata.

─ _"...todo luce muy bien"_.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Francamente es una lástima la desaparición total de _Tsukumiyomi_, tanto en Fanfiction con en Youtube y hasta en su blog (de McAnime y Google+ mejor ni hablar, que esas páginas, que también solía él usar, desaparecieron miserablemente). De verdad, hace años que no da señales de vida, y antes de que yo decidiera debutar en Fanfiction, él era el autor con mayor número de títulos en español desde una única cuenta, aparte que significó un apoyo invalorable para _Dyablo2320_ y su desarrollo inicial de la traducción del fanfic _Beyond Friendhip_. Sinceramente lamentable la desaparición del más grande aportador de Lucky Star de la comunidad hispanoparlante de su momento, y por ello es que tomo en cuenta esta historia suya para darle continuación, y desde luego cuento con ustedes. Si quieren saber la opinión que dio en su oportunidad, pueden buscar la versión original que subió. Ya dijo que su historia de entrada la basa en los doujinshi Konakaga de _Eunos_, que ya yo leí años atrás y lo disfruté a lo grande, aparte de que también se inspira en el anime _Kissxsis_, anime que también vi, pero que al día de hoy no consigo recordar demasiado bien, fuera del capítulo del labial de chocolate, la sensei otaku y paranoica y su hermanita pervertida, la compañera tímida de Keita y las escenas sucesivas de las gemelas besándose con Keita a cada oportunidad que tienen, ignorando su condición como hermanastros. Creo que mejor no doy más detalles, o puede que se molesten conmigo por dar demasiados spoilers xD.

Hasta otra


	2. Chapter 2

Hola una vez más, conocedores de Lucky Star. Aprovecho la oportunidad para subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia, de lo que podría habernos dado _Tsukumiyomi_ (me pongo insistente, lo sé, pero es que me hacía verdadera ilusión en su momento que actualizara).

El regreso a casa no había precisamente divertido para las mellizas Hiiragi. Apenas se habían hablado durante el proceso, y el hecho de que Konata no las acompañase sólo hacía más tenso el ambiente que se había formado entre ellas. Una vez en casa, cada cual se encierra en su habitación durante algo más de una hora, misma en que se dedicaron con sumo esfuerzo a pensar la manera en que podrían quedarse con Konata y derrotar a la otra.

Tsukasa estaba sentada en su cama. No se atrevía a acostarse, pese a que era todavía temprano, puesto que temía quedarse dormida al momento por el cansancio acumulado durante el día, y cada minuto perdido representaba un minuto que cedía en ventaja a Kagami. No podía permitir eso, debía superarla esta vez, y lo lograría conquistando el corazón de Konata.

─ Onee-chan tiene razón... No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer aparte de cocinar y limpiar, y eso Kona-chan también lo sabe hacer bastante bien. No hay manera de que nos complementemos bien si así es que vamos. Necesito mejorar como sea en mis demás aspectos, o de lo contrario onee-chan... ─ se decía a sí misma mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza, preocupada ante la idea de que Kagami le ganase la pulseada ─ ¡No! Debo ser positiva. No debo dejar que me supere la negatividad, u onee-chan me vencerá ¡No puedo permitir que Kona-chan se quede con nadie más!

Se palmea los cachetes, y de inmediato saca todas sus cosas para realizar sus deberes. Tenía que demostrarle a Kagami que sí era lo bastante capaz para complementar a Konata en algo más que la cocina. Estaba determinada a lograrlo, nadie iba a detenerla en su propósito.

Nadie.

El problema era que los ejercicios le resultan harto complicados. No lograba entender casi nada de lo que ella misma había escrito. Pero debía hacerlo ella misma, o no sería capaz de salir de la sombra de Kagami y demostrarle a Konata lo que vale.

* * *

Kagami por su parte estaba ya a la mitad de sus deberes. Su dedicación y estudio le había significado que aquello no le significara ningún reto especial, pero también se dedicaba a meditar sobre lo que tendría que hacer para ganarse el derecho de estar con Konata. Sabía que tenía la delantera en varios aspectos, pero también tenía flaquezas que Tsukasa podría llegar a explotar en favor suyo para así quedarse con la otaku peliazul. Se masajea el puente de la nariz al cabo de un rato.

─ Demonios, es cierto lo que Tsukasa dice... Tal vez Konata sea buena cocinando y limpiando, pero eso no significa que la haga encargarse de eso sola, o que la limite a encargarse de eso nada más. Tengo que compenetrarme más si quiero merecerla ─ Kagami se lleva las manos a la cabeza, dejando así sus deberes a un lado ─. No puedo fallar. Permitirme fallar en esto podría significar perder toda oportunidad de estar con Konata. Debo desempeñarme mejor en tareas del hogar, para así quedar mejor parada en esto.

Kagami se levanta de su asiento. Había avanzado bastante con sus deberes, por lo que bien podría darse un tiempo para destacarse un rato en otras labores. Realmente lo necesitaba. No iba a dejarse vencer, sin importar nada.

La cuestión era que tendría que poner mucha atención en lo que estaba por hacer, pues de lo contrario le iría terriblemente mal. Iba a ser una prueba interesante para ella, y estaba dispuesta a superarla.

* * *

─ ¿No has pensado en qué hacer al respecto, Konata-san? ─ dice Miyuki, la cual acompañó a la otaku hasta su casa, y ahora estaba en su habitación ─ Kagami-san y Tsukasa-san se notan muy interesadas en ti, y les dijiste que te quedarías con ambas ¿Vas enserio con eso? Es que pensándolo bien, estás asumiendo algunos riesgos un tanto curiosos.

─ Pues sí, Miyuki-san ─ responde Konata con simpleza ─. Hasta la semana pasada me habría significado un problema gordo decir eso, a menos claro que me acordase de los animes de tipo harem, pero hubo un juego que iluminó mi mente, y que gracias a él no tuve que pensarlo mucho. Fue una jugada maestra muy bien inspirada.

─ Eso suena bastante interesante ¿Y qué juego es ese?

─ El juego se llama _Yanderella_. Ese juego me dio ideas bastante buenas al respecto, además de que el juego en sí es muy interesante.

─ Mmmm... Ese juego creo que me suena ─ Miyuki se lleva una mano al mentón, tratando de hacer memoria ─. Ehh... No, creo que lo confundí con otro... ¿Qué juego es ese exactamente, Konata-san, y de qué trata? Me gustaría saber.

─ Pues es uno que me pareció entretenido, aunque tiene el detalle de que siempre arroja malos finales sin importar cuál pareja elija, y al final es forzoso elegir dejar a todas las opciones. Pero yo pretendo trascender esa opción, y me quedaré con ambas para que Kagami y Tsukasa para que así no obtenga un final malo con ninguna, y además ninguna se queda sola.

─ Pues eso suena muy interesante, Konata-san ─ dice Miyuki sonriente ─ ¿Y qué hay de ese juego? Si realmente es capaz de aconsejar sobre elegir una pareja, debe ser un juego bastante bueno y sumamente útil. Serviría como referencia para casos como el tuyo, obviamente.

─ ¿De verdad quieres que te muestre el juego, Miyuki-san? ─ la chica de lentes asiente, y Konata sonríe ampliamente ─ Muy bien, entonces voy a ponerlo ahora, y puedes sentarte conmigo para que lo veas, Miyuki-san. Sólo trata de no gritar en el proceso.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tendría que gritar, Konata-san?

* * *

Yutaka estaba haciendo el té. Había puesto todas sus ganas para mejorar su técnica, mientras que Soujiro estaba revisando una galería de fotos que había desperdigado sobre la mesa. Yutaka voltea a ver a su tío, el cual se notaba bastante pensativo.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, tío?

─ Sí, ocurre algo ─ responde el hombre cruzándose de brazos ─. Parece que he tomado varias de estas fotos desde un mal ángulo. Eso representa un importante batacazo para mis recursos, pues tendré que empezar el proceso nuevamente.

Yutaka no entendía lo que su tío había dicho, y decidió que lo mejor sería no ponerse a hacer más preguntas, así que regresa su atención por completo en el té. Ya estaba listo, así que sirve los cuatro vasos: uno para ella, uno para su tío, y dos para llevarlos a Konata y Miyuki. Ya habiendo hecho la labor de servir los vasos, procede a llevarlos, y poco después de servirle té a su tío, ambos encuentran que Miyuki había bajado.

─ Oh, Takara-senpai, ¿quieres un poco de té?

Pero Miyuki no responde. Ni siquiera daba señas de haber oído nada de lo que Yutaka le había dicho. Soujiro y Yutaka la miran con curiosidad, y ella inmutable, con la mirada perdida y la piel más pálida de lo normal. Sin decir nada termina dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse, y Yutaka y Soujiro intercambian miradas llenas de confusión. Konata aparece poco rato después, con su cara de siempre.

─ Konata, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ─ dice Soujiro.

─ Nada, otou-san. Al parecer simplemente Miyuki-san no supo aguantar bien uno de los finales de un juego que le acabo de mostrar ─ es toda la respuesta que Konata se limita a dar.

Soujiro y Yutaka fruncen el ceño. Aquello no había ayudado para nada a aclarar sus dudas, pero parecía que no iban a sacarle nada más, así que se resignan a dejarlo así y volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Konata ríe un rato, recordando la impresión que le había causado a su amiga, para luego ver que Yutaka le acercaba una taza de té.

─ _"Pobre Miyuki-san. Supongo que ese juego realmente no es para cualquiera, y menos si te imaginas a Kagami y Tsukasa allí. No la culpo por quedarse así"_.

─ Tío ─ dice Yutaka de pronto ─, en la escuela ha surgido el rumor de una persona que acaba de hacerse con dos novias ¿Eso es posible?

─ ¿Dos novias? ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ dice Soujiro sorprendido, y Yutaka asiente ─ ¿Quién será el bastardo suertudo que logró tal hazaña? ¿Lo conoces acaso, Yu-chan?

─ Pues no. No es alguien de mi salón, por lo menos ─ le responde la pelirroja, quien luego voltea a ver a Konata ─ ¿Tú sí sabes quién es la persona que conquistó a dos chicas, onee-chan?

─ Creo tener una idea ─ dice Konata con un tono misterioso.

─ Miserable suertudo. No tiene idea de la magnitud de lo que ha logrado ─ sigue comentando Soujiro, consumiéndose de la envidia.

* * *

En la preparatoria Ryoo se habían reunido nuevamente las chicas a la hora de la comida. Miyuki se notaba un poco silenciosa, y sus respuestas a las preguntas de Konata y Tsukasa resultaban secas y breves, en comparación con los minidiscursos que llevaba a cabo tanto para responder a las dudas como para explicarlas en buen detalle. Tsukasa estaba confundida por ello, no entendía qué le había pasado, mientras que Konata se hacía a la idea de que todavía le perturbaba la muestra del juego de _Yanderella_. Kagami llega pocos minutos luego de que comenzaran a comer.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Yuki-chan? ─ dice Tsukasa mientras pasa una mano frente al rostro de la aludida.

─ S-sí... No pasa nada, Tsukasa-san ─ se limita a responder Miyuki, y al ver a Kagami llegar se estremece un poco ─. K-Konata-san...

─ No te preocupes, Miyuki-san, que todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados. Tan solo observa.

Tsukasa no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo dejó pasar. Era más importante demostrar, allí y ahora, que era una mejor pareja para Konata que su hermana. Kagami por su parte se traía dos loncheras en vez de una, lo que extraña tanto a Miyuki como a la propia Konata.

─ Kagamin, sé que las clases son agotadoras y te drenan muchísima de tu energía, ¿pero no crees que exageras comiendo dos almuerzos a la vez? ─ dice Konata, tratando de tantear el terreno.

─ No es lo que tú crees, Konata ─ le responde Kagami ─. Sólo uno de los almuerzos es para mí. El otro lo hice yo para ti.

Tsukasa fue la primera en sentir el golpe que significó aquella declaración de parte de Kagami. Se supone que su hermana es mala cocinando ¿En qué momento consiguió hacer un almuerzo para Konata? Aquello era gravísimo, pues significaba que Kagami le iba a sacar una preciosísima ventaja.

─ A ver, abre la boca, Konata.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Konata se asusta un poco, pues sabía sobradamente lo mala que era Kagami cocinando ─ N-no hace falta... Aquí me traje mi aluerzo...

─ Al menos pruébalo. Es de mala educación rechazar de esa manera el ofrecimiento de alguien más ─ le regaña Kagami antes de acercarle más el bocado a Konata.

Miyuki y unos cuantos alumnos más se quedaron mirando la escena hasta que Kagami le mete los palillos en la boca a Konata. La primera reacción de la otaku fue toser por lo repentino que fue aquello, pero una vez que pudo amisilar lo que acababa de probar, se da cuenta que Kagami, de alguna manera, había mejorado su técnica para sazonar la comida.

─ Está bueno ─ dijo para nadie en particular ─. Sabe bastante bien.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ Tsukasa se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ ¿C-cómo es que onee-chan...?

─ Je. No es nada que no se pueda lograr con mucha práctica y esfuerzo ─ le dice Kagami con una sonrisa victoriosa.

─ Creo que ya sé lo que viene a continuación ─ dice Miyuki para sí misma.

─ ¡Pues yo sigo siendo una mejor cocinera que tú, onee-chan! A ver, Kona-chan, prueba un poco del almuerzo que yo hice...

Sin que Konata tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, Tsukasa le mete su porción de comida en la boca. La escena resultaba un tanto hilarante, si hasta Miyuki se lleva una mano a la boca y baja la mirada, sonrojada por querer reírse. Konata sentía nuevamente que iba a atragantarse, pero milagrosamente se vuelve a salvar. Esas dos en cualquier momento podrían matarle por querer demostrarle lo mucho que la querían. Tenía que pararlas por un momento, aunque tenía un detalle bastante curioso: si decía que estaba mejor la comida de Tsukasa, entonces haría que la melliza menor se sintiera por las nubes mientras qeu Kagami se podría deprimir; pero si decía que Kagami lo hizo mejor, o siquiera que estaban iguales, sería a Kagami la que se le eleve el santo al cielo, mientras que Tsukasa saldría muy mal parada. Era de esos momentos en que no parecía haber una respuesta buena, lo cual la tenía en un verdadero dilema.

─ Yo pienso que a Konata-san le gustó ambos almuerzo. Se nota que sí ─ la repentina respuesta de Miyuki llama la atención de las hermanas Hiiragi ─. Vamos, que estamos en la hora de comer, y lo correcto sería que disfruten el momento. Ya competirán en otro momento ─ más gente se la queda mirando, haciéndola sentir avergonzada ─. Qu-quiero decir... es lo lógico, ¿no?

─ _"Miyuki-san, me has salvado el pellejo"_.

─ Hhmmp... Es verdad ─ cede Kagami ─. De todas maneras me tocará educación física después de esto, por lo que lo pasaré muy mal si no como bien ahora.

─ Bueno, entonces simplemente comamos ─ dice Tsukasa.

La paz parecía haber regresado por el momento, y cuando Miyuki se dispone a seguir comiendo, se encuentra que Konata le alza el pulgar mientras llora al estilo anime. Realmente la otaku no sabría qué hacer si no fuera por su intelectual amiga.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y aquí concluye mi primer capítulo de esta historia que apenas comienza (pobre Konata). Esto tal vez no llegue a ser tan largo como _Amor y Redención_ (simplemente no veo de qué manera alargarlo tanto), pero igual, como en toda historia, tengo el compromiso de dar lo mejor de mí en su desarrollo. Nos veremos muy pronto, así que cuídense.

Hasta otra


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capítulo de KissxTwin, y aquí sí pretendo dar un poquito más de similitud con _Kissxsis_ ¿Cómo? Pasen y lean.

Tsukasa se encierra en su habitación y se pone patalear de la frstración en su cama. Kagami había obtenido un importantísimo al cocinar algo delicioso para Konata. Se agarra los cabellos y hunde su rostro entre sus piernas, tratando de alguna forma de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

─ Onee-chan ma acaba de ganar terreno. Esto es muy grave, pues a este paso se podría llevar a Kona-chan para ella sola... No, no puedo permitir eso ─ Tsukasa se acerca al cajó donde guardaba su ropa interior, pensando en una movida un tanto desesperada ─. No puedo seguir yendo a la escuela con ropa interior de animalitos. No podré hacer que Kona-chan se fije verdaderamente en mí de esa manera. Necesito cambiar a algo más atrevido, que convenza a Kona-chan que está mejor conmigo, que yo soy más atractiva si me lo propongo...

Se pone a revisar entre todo lo que tenía. Quería dar con algún conjunto que resultase sexy, un arma de seducción masiva que enfocaría específicamente en Konata para que así no fuera posible que escapase del encanto que tenía. Tsukasa ríe un poco al imaginarse a Konata babeando al ver bajo la falda en un instante en que sopla un aire travieso. Sí, sería lo que necesita para lograrlo. Ni Kagami ni nadie podría superarla si jugaba bien sus cartas.

Pero había un pequeño y curioso detalle que termina notando al cabo de un rato, y al darse cuenta se lleva nuevamente las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

─ ¡No tengo ninguna prenda de esas caracterísitcas!

* * *

Kagami por su parte se sentía triunfante. El avance que había logrado aquel día había resultado sumamente importante, y no era para menos. Hacer sus deberes nunca le había parecido tan excelente como en ese momento.

─ Pobre Tsukasa. En este momento debe estarse preguntando cómo fue que se quedó tan atrás ─ Kagami ensancha un poco su sonrisa, aunque luego adopta un gesto más serio ─. Pero no puedo cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Mientras no consiga de manera irreversible la atención de Konata, no puedo pensar que esto se ha acabado. En algún momento Tsukasa tratará de aprovecharse de la situación para intentar vencerme, y eso no lo puedo permitir...

Realiza sus últimos apuntes antes de dar por finalizada toda la tarea. Estaba segura de que lograría ser una excelente esposa para Konata por ser diligente, inteligente y con visión de futuro. Iba a mostrarle que ella era la mejor opción para aquella otaku.

En ese momento a Kagami se le enciende el foco. Nuevamente sonríe, pues la idea que tiene resulta espectacular. Se levanta de su escritorio y mira el cajó de ropa interior. En sus ojos un brillo nada ordinario se manifestaba.

─ Supongo que no estaría de más usar un sostén con relleno. Después de todo, ese lado pervertido de Konata podría ser explotado...

De pronto cae en la cuenta de que no tenía un sujetador así, pero eso era algo que perfectamente tenía solución. Ningún problema había al respecto. Si no lo tenía, pues lo inventaba. Nadie le podía decir que no.

* * *

Soujiro estaba sentando, viendo pensativo las cámaras que tenía frente a él, como si tratara de tomar una decisión trascendental acerca de ellas.

─ ¿Pasa algo tío? ─ aparece Yutaka.

─ A mí nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─ Es que te veo con cara de perturbado, como le dijo Patty-chan a un sujeto de un manga que estaba leyendo a la hora del almuerzo.

─ Erm... Te insisto en que no pasa nada ─ Soujiro se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Pero más importante ¿qué has averiguado sobre aquel chico que se echó dos novias a lla vez?

─ No mucho, la verdad ─ responde Yutaka ─. Sólo escuché de Hiyori-chan que al parecer se trataba una chica la que hizo eso.

─ ¿Una chica con dos novias? ─ Soujiro tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y por un momento daba la impresión de que se le había olvidado respirar ─ ¿Una chica... y con dos novias?

─ Eso fue lo que escuché, tío.

─ Entonces creo que tengo que encomendarte una misión en extremo importante, Yuu-chan ─ Soujiro toma una de sus cámaras y dándosela a su sobrina ─. Aquí tienes. Debes encontrar a la chica de los rumores, si es de verdad una chica, y debes tomarle una foto junto a las dos novias que posee.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?

─ Así es ─ responde el hombre con un tono de voz estoico, como heroico ─. El destino de la humanidad y de todo el Universo 7 está en tus manos, y su suerte depende de tu éxito en la misión. Confío en ti.

─ Ahora empiezo a sentirme nerviosa. Es mucha responsabilidad para mí, tío ¿Qué pasa si llego a fallar? ─ dice Yutaka mientras le tiemblan las piernas.

─ Llegué a casa ─ llega Konata junto con las cosas que emplearía para hacer la cena ─ ¿Ha pasado algo interesante mientras estaba fuera?

─ No gran cosa ─ responde Soujiro ─. Anunciaron que el anime de las ocho se postergaría por la transmisión de una cumbre diplomática o algo así.

─ Vaya lata ─ Konata se dirige hasta la cocina para dejar todo lo que compró ─. Bueno, al menos tengo una noche especial de cacería de orcos, así que no es como si tuviese la noche perdida.

Soujiro y Yutaka asienten mecánicamente, y Konata se dirige a su habitación para cambiarse y tratar (sólo tratar) de hacer su tarea. El resto del día parecía que iría completamente normal. Nada había en ese momento que fuese a anunciar lo que el dia siguiente le deparaba a Konata.

* * *

Tsukasa reía cual desquiciada. Tal parecía que había logrado una excelente solución al pequeño obstáculo que se había encontrado para seducir a Konata.

─ Onee-chan, no hay manera de que superes esto. Con esto te voy a ganar mañana, y de manera holgada. Kona-chan es mía.

Tsukasa mira su carta de la victoria, la cual estaba justo en su mano. Con ello, Kagami no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Tsukasa venía con todo para que el siguiente asalto sea suyo.

* * *

Un nuevo dia de escuela. Todos los estudiantes se habían dirigido a sus respectivos lugares para recibir, mayoritariamente con desdén, las sagradas clases del día. Kuroi-sensei había dado comienzo con su asignatura, cuando a los cinco minutos ya veía a Konata roncando en su pupitre.

─ Esta enana no aprende la lección sin importar qué ─ se dice Nanako con una vena en su sien ─. Izumi, despierta de una vez ─ le da a Konata un golpe con el libro, logrando que la peliazul levantara su rostro.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Kuroi-sensei?

─ Sí, que te me duermes en clases. Deberías dormir más temprano y no trasnocharte en el MMORPG, que no te hace ningún bien.

─ Lo intento, pero es que la carne es débil, sensei...

─ ¡No me vengas con esas excusas, Izumi! ─ algunos se ríen luego de la exclamación de Nanako ─ Mira las ojeras tan grandes y oscuras que tienes, que pareces un mapache.

─ Por cierto, sensei ─ interrumpe Konata ─, debería distribuír un poco mejor la base, que no cubre bien la ojera que tiene bajo el ojo derecho.

Nanako se sonroja bastante y le da la espalda a Konata mientras reanuda la lección, y Konata se ríe. Fue un contrataque bastante certero, aunque difícilmente tendría oportunidad para dormirse nuevamente. Nanako no le iba a quitar el ojo de encima. Ni modo, pues tendría que hacer algo más como por ejemplo fingir que anota los apuntes de la clase mientras en realidad lee un manga.

La cosa no daba la impresión de dar para nada más interesante por el resto del día. Nanako va dictando sus clases, Miyuki anota de forma diligente, Tsukasa se pierde cada dos líneas, y Konata ni prestaba atención. Era un día normal, después de todo.

* * *

Kagami sostenía de manera irregular e inconsistente su lápiz. No podía evitarlo, cuando no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Tsukasa haciendo hasta lo imposible para recortar distancia para ganarse a Konata. Aquello le genera una terrible dificultad para siquiera prestar atención a las clases.

No muy lejos de ella estaban Misao y Ayano se habían percatado que Kagami estaba actuando raro, lo cual las extrañaba muchísimo. Pensaron que quizás a Kagami le doliera el estómago, o que tuviera alguna preocupación familiar que la saque de foco durante todo el día. Sólo para cuando las clases de la primera hora terminan es que ven la oportunidad para hablar con ella.

─ Oye, Hiiragi ─ dice Misao ─ ¿Te está pasando algo?

─ ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? A mí no me pasa nada ─ responde Kagami frunciendo el entrecejo.

─ Sé que somos un poco groseras al invadir tu espacio personal, pero es que te hemos notado fuera de enfoque el día de hoy ─ dice Ayano ─. Es por eso que nos habíamos preocupado.

─ Les insisto que estoy bien. No me pasa nada grave.

─ Hay una cosa muy rara en ti, Hiiragi ─ Misao se cruza de brazos, poniendo cara pensativa ─. Eh, ya veo... Hiiragi, ¿estás preocupada porque te han crecido más las tetas?

* * *

Miyuki, Tsukasa y Konata estaban hablando tranquilamente, aprovechando la tregua que había de clase en clase, cuando escuchan un fuerte golpe que estremece a toda la clase. Incluso Minoru, que estaba trayendo unos papeles para la próxima clase, casi deja caer todo por la sorpresa.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso se ha caído un edificio? ─ dice Tsukasa asustada.

─ Algo me dice que se trata de se trata algo mucho peor que un edificio viniéndose abajo, Tsukasa ─ dice Konata.

* * *

Ayano usaba su cuaderno para darle aire a Misao, la cual estaba casi inconsciente y con un ojo morado, mientras que Kagami se había ido al baño para aliviar el ardor que sentía en el puño.

─ Creo que se te fue la mano, Misa-chan. Hiiragi-san es un poco delicada con esos temas ─ le dice Ayano luego de comprobar que Misao podía oírla ─ Quieres algo de agua?

─ Creo que lo que necesito es un ojo nuevo ¿Dónde consigo eso?

─ Veo que estás todavía aturdida, hablas muchas incoherencias.

* * *

Kagami se lavaba la mano. Se había pasado con el golpe que le había dado a Misao, si a ella misma le había dolido el golpe que le dio.

Realmente había sido una jugada bastante arriesgada rellenar por ella misma su sujetador, era algo completamente previsible, pero Kagami pensaba que el riesgo bien lo valía, pues tenía bastante clara la razón por la que lo usaba.

─ Konata es quien realmente importa que lo note. No puedo esperar a que llegue la hora del almuerzo ─ dice para sí misma mientras se acomoda un poco la prenda, pues no quería que se le cayera el relleno que había puesto ─. Esta será mi carta del triunfo. Tsukasa no podrá conmigo una vez que lance mi golpe.

* * *

Tsukasa por su parte esperaba a que la hora del almuerzo comenzara. Faltaban varias horas todavía, pero confiaba en que la ropa interior especial que llevaba fuera lo bastante buena para hacer babear a Konata.

─ Puede que tuviera que quitarle esto a Inori onee-chan, pero con esto venceré...

─ ¿Acabas de decir algo? ─ dice Miyuki, asustando a Tsukasa.

─ N-no... No ha sido nada, Yuki-chan. Sólo pensaba en alguna manera para mejorar en mis estudios.

─ Pues eso está muy bien. Si necesitas un consejo al respecto me lo puedes pedir.

─ Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Konata por su parte se vuelve a hundir en su manga. Tenía que ir por una parte buena, pues hasta soltaba unas cuantas risas mientras lo leía.

─ _"Han pasado dos días que Kagamin y Tsukasa ha tratado de vencerse entre ellas ¿Qué será lo siguiente que hagan ellas a continuación?"_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lo que sigue representará una continuación directa de este capítulo, así que no piensen que realizaré otro salto como en este capítulo y en el anterior ¿Cómo será que venga? Sólo lo sabrán para cuando lo traiga, así que se esperan.

Hasta otra


	4. Chapter 4

He aquí una nueva oportunidad, la cual no pienso desperdiciar, y sé que a ustedes no les haría ninguna gracia que sí lo haga. Bueno, mejor paro de preliminares para empezar con el capítulo.

La hora de la comida finalmente llega, y Kagami se suma al grupo de la clase 3-B para aprovechar los almuerzos que habían traído. Miyuki y Konata fingían que no se enteraban de nada, pero ambas notaban de manera bastante clara las miradas retadoras que se lanzaban mutuamente ambas mellizas. Eso era señal de que una nueva ronda estaba por empezar, y que muy probablemente Konata esté atrapada en medio. Casi podían ver literalmente los rayos saliendo de los ojos de ambas hermanas para chocar justo en el centro de la brecha que las separaba.

─ Ten cuidado, Konata-san. Siento que algo grande está por venir ─ dice pelirrosa en voz baja.

─ Lo tomaré en cuenta, Miyuki-san ─ le contesta la otaku, también en voz baja.

Durante algunos minutos no se aprecia ningún cambio significativo en el ambiente presente. Por un lado aquello era bueno, pues significaba que Kagami y Tsukasa se reservaban lo necesario para no caer en hostilidades, pero por el otro lado era molesta la sensación de que esa tensa calma llegaría a su fin en cualquier momento de una mala manera.

Konata llega a un punto en que sería mejor alejarse un rato. No es que no le parezca divertido aquello, pero tampoco le apetecía estar mucho tiempo atravesada en la línea de fuego.

─ Me voy al baño un momento. Al rato regreso ─ dice finalmente mientras se levanta.

─ No te tardes mucho, Konata-san. Pronto empezarán nuevamente las clases ─ le advierte Miyuki mientras guarda sus envases de comida.

Luego de que Konata se va del salón, Kagami y Tsukasa se levantan al mismo tiempo. No paraban de mirarse, y Miyuki fácilmente podía deducir lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera le hizo preguntar nada.

─ Yo también me voy al baño. Realmente el tiempo que queda es poco ─ dice Kagami, confirmando todo.

─ Yo estaba por decir eso, onee-chan.

Ambas se van de allí también, y Miyuki sólo podía llevarse una mano a la boca, un poco preocupada por lo que podría pasarle a Konata, cuando nota que había algo más.

─ Kagami-san y Tsukasa-san no han guardado sus cosas por fuera. Podrían perderse. Mejor me hago cargo yo.

* * *

Konata se miraba al espejo, se rasca el pelambre que posee y luego se cruza de brazos.

─ Me pregunto qué hice para ser tan sensual. No pensaba que Tsukasa y Kagamin pudieran enloquecer a tal punto por mí ─ Konata se mira entonces el pecho, y una sombra azul le envuelve la cara ─. Claro está que no de aquí que se prendaron. En fin, lo mejor sería seguir adelante, aunque tengo que pensar en algo para hacer que se calmen...

─ Kona-chan ─ Konata se asusta un poco, y al voltear ve a Tsukasa un poco roja, posiblemente por haber venido corriendo ─. Menos mal que no hay nadie más, y es que quiero hablar de algo contigo.

─ Creo que ya sé de qué hablarás...

─ ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, Kona-chan?

─ N-nada. Mejor sigue en lo que estabas diciendo, Tsukasa.

─ Bueno, ya tú sabes que me he enamorado de ti, y por esa razón... bueno, yo... es vergonzoso de decir ─ Tsukasa estira un poco su falda mientras desviaba la mirada con un deje de pena ─. Bueno... pasa que he pretendido llegar muy lejos por ti, y por eso...

Antes que Konata pudiera reaccionar de ninguna manera, Tsukasa se levanta la falda, mostrando unas bragas bastante atrevidas y algo pequeñas, no dejando demasiado a la imaginación. Konata no esperaba que Tsukasa pudiera llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, por lo que su impresión fue tremenda.

─ Ts-Tuskasa... tú estás usando...

─ Es... ¡Es muy vergonzoso, Kona-chan! Pero lo hago sólo porque quiero que te fijes en mí.

La prenda de Tsukasa resultaba bastante sexy y erótica. Konata agradecía mentalmente no ser hombre, pues de lo contrario no sería capaz de disimular la reacción de su cuerpo, por una muy buena razón. Tsukasa se acerca un par de pasos, y Konata no era capaz de quitar de _allí_ la mirada. Era exactamente lo que Tsukasa había estado buscando, aunque la vergüenza la mataba desde adentro.

─ ¿A quién le quitaste esa prenda, Tsukasa? Eso no es algo que simplemente hayas sacado de tu cajón de ropa interior ─ dice Konata, logrando hacer que Tsukasa se detuviera.

─ Mmmm... Se lo quité a Inori onee-chan, pero por favor no le digas nada...

─ ¡Justo ahí quería agarrarte, puerca! ─ aparece Kagami, sorprendiendo a Tsukasa y Konata ─ Sabía que pretendías algo para sacarme ventaja, pero jamás pensé que tratarías algo tan audaz, al menos no tan pronto, Tsukasa.

─ ¿Es que acaso no tengo cara de capaz de esto? ─ se queja Tsukasa, a lo que tanto Konata como Kagami niegan con la cabeza ─ Ustedes están siendo muy malas conmigo, Kona-chan, onee-chan.

─ Eso me da igual ahora mismo. Más importante es esto ─ Kagami da largas zancadas hasta Konata y le agarra la mano para guiarla hasta su busto, haciendo que la agarre ─ ¿Y bien, Konata? ¿Te gusta eso?

─ Pues se siente genial, eso no puedo negarlo ─ admite Konata soltando una risita ─. Pero dime, Kagamin ¿Rellenaste tu sostén con calcetines para aparentar tener pechos más grandes?

Kagami se queda en blanco, mientras que Tsukasa se aguanta las ganas de reír. Konata por su parte permanece impasible, a la espera de una respuesta que sea directa y concisa.

─ En realidad... rellené mi escote con las cintas de mis coletas ─ confiesa finalmente la melliza mayor.

─ Pues parece que esta vez mi movida fue la mejor, onee-chan ─ le dice Tsukasa entre risas.

─ Vamos, que les dije en un primer momento que no quiero que se peleen, chicas ─ Konata se pone en medio de las dos ─. Les dije también que las acepto a ambas. Mi corazón es bastante grande para aceptarlas y darles mucho amor por igual, y no me gusta verlas disgustadas entre ustedes, aunque admito que me encanta la manera en que pretenden impresionarme. Son hermanas, casi pero casi gemelas, y aparte llevan una vida juntas, compartiendo muchas cosas, así que no está bien que se hagan eso ─ Kagami y Tsukasa desvían la mirada, claramente apenadas por el sermón de Konata ─. No esperaba llegar a este punto. Supongo que me he superado.

─ Lo siento, Kona-chan ─ dice Tsukasa acongojada.

─ Se siente extraño que nos regañes, sabiendo que tú eres la vaga que se la pasa hablando de temas raros, pero tienes mucha razón ─ admite Kagami.

─ Lo sé. También a mí se me hace raro ponerme a regañarlas por algo que no tenga que ver con mi afición por el manga y los videojuegos, pero supongo que algún día esto tendría que pasar ─ las hermanas asienten quedamente ─. En fin, creo que lo mejor sería que...

─ Onee-chan ─ aparece Yutaka, asustando a las tres chicas de último año ─. Oh, lo siento por espantarlas ¿Interrumpí algo importante?

─ N-no... No ha sido nada, Yu-chan ─ le responde Tsukasa.

─ Bueno, a lo que iba... Onee-chan, ¿no sabes dónde podría estar escondida el chico... o mejor dicho la chica que se ha hecho con dos novias? El tío dijo que tenía que tomarle una foto a ella y a las dos chicas que conquistó, y también dijo que el mundo dependía de que lo lograra, por lo que ahora mismo me siento bastante nerviosa y estoy buscando ayuda.

─ _"Típico de otou-san. Aunque pensándolo bien, creo que yo le hubiese dicho lo mismo a Yu-chan estando en su lugar" _─ Konata se rasca la cabeza mientras pensaba qué decirle a su prima ─. Bueno, Yu-chan, no sé por dónde decirte que empieces a buscar, pero te recomiendo que te lo tomes con calma. Jamás llegarás al fondo de este caso si de pronto entras en pánico. No tomes demasiado enserio lo que otou-san dijo, sea lo que sea.

─ Oh, bueno. Supongo que eso me sirve para estar más calmada. Gracias, onee-chan ─ dice la pelirroja antes de decidirse a irse.

Las tres se quedan calladas un rato, en la misma pose de despedida, hasta que, una vez seguras de que nadie las escucharía, Kagami evidencia un tic en su ojo, mientras que Tsukasa muestra lo asustada que estaba.

─ ¿Tu padre mandó a Yu-chan para perseguirnos a nosotras para que nos fotografíe juntas? ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza, Konata?

─ Otou-san se ilusionó de ver algo como eso. Parece que fue Yu-chan quien le enteró de eso, pero ninguno de los dos conoce todos los detalles de esta relación ─ responde Konata, aunque no logra hacer que ambas mellizas se calmaran ─. Bueno, supongo que eso significa que todavía contamos con suerte.

─ Tu padre está tras nosotras ¿Cómo le llamas a eso suerte? ─ el cuestionamiento de Kagami asusta a Tsukasa.

─ ¿Qué será lo que tu padre piensa hacer si nos descubre, Kona-chan?

─ ¿De verdad creen que hace falta que responda esa pregunta? ─ las palabras de Konata hace que el tema adquiera un matiz tétrico ─ Mmm... Seguramente se pondrá a decir que está celoso de mí, o dirá que está orgulloso de lo que logré, y tratará por todos los medios de hacerse una galería con nosotras tres juntas.

─ ¡Eso sí que no! ─ Kagami sale al paso ─ Ni loca voy a dejar que él haga nada con fotografías mías y de Tsukasa. No podemos permitir que Yu-chan nos descubra, o por lo menos deberías convencer a tu padre de que tenga otra afición.

─ Creo que lo primero es lo más fácil, Kagamin. Otou-san no va a querer detenerse. La únca manera sería que surja alguien más que sea más rompe corazones que yo. Sólo así otou-san desviará su vista, al menos hasta que se dé cuenta de lo nuestro.

─ No es que sea muy optimista, pero al menos es una alternativa ─ opina Tsukasa.

Antes de que las tres pudieran hacer o decir nada más, se escucha la campana anunciando el final de la hora del almuerzo. Tenían que regresar inmediatamente a clases para no llevarse un buen regaño, así que la tres salen rápidamente del baño. Cualquier cosa que tuvieran ganas de decir tendrían que dejarlo para después.

* * *

Yutaka por su parte llega rápidamente a su salón, aunque para lograrlo tuvo que correr un buen tramo, lo que le significó llegar bastante agotada. Minami, Hiyori y Patricia habían estado hablando hasta ese momento, cuando ven a la pelirroja aproximarse hasta su asiento.

─ ¿De qué tan lejos acabas de venir, Yu-chan? ─ dice Hiyori extrañada.

─ Supongo que habrá estado al otro lado de la escuela ─ supone Patricia ─. En cualquier caso, debo decir que tuviste suerte de llegar a tiempo.

─ Lo siento por... preocuparlas ─ Yutaka toma asiento y hace un esfuerzo por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración ─. Es que... Es que tenía que hacer una cosa que me pidió mi tío.

─ ¿Y de qué se trata? ─ pregunta Minami claramente interesada, pese a que su gesto no era muy diferente al habitual.

─ Tiene que ver con eso de la chica que tiene dos novias.

─ Ah, esa chica ─ asiente Patricia, cayendo en cuenta ─ ¿Y qué tiene esa chica? ¿Acaso pretendes encontrarla para que te dé consejos sobre cómo ser igual de exitosa?

─ ¿Qué...? ¡Claro que no! Yo jamás podría lograr tal nivel de audacia ─ responde Yutaka sonrojada ─. No. Lo que pasa es que mi tío me pidió que encontrara a esa chica y le tomara una foto junto a sus novias, pero no logré identificar a esa chica. Es posible que incluso la haya saludado y ni me haya dado cuenta.

─ ¿De verdad tu tío te pidio tal cosa? ─ pregunta Minami, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Yutaka ─ Eso parece bastante extraño, en el mal sentido.

─ ¿Mal sentido? Yo creo que ese hombre es un genio ─ todas voltean a ver a Hiyori, la cual sonreía ampliamente ─. Ese plan puede quese vea mal de parte de él, pero en sí mismo es fenomenal. Hace que yo también quiera intentarlo...

─ ¿Y eso por qué, Hiyori-chan? ─ cuestiona Yutaka, descolocando por un momento a su amiga shipera.

─ Erm... Es que me gusta ser una buena persona y ayudar, Yu-chan ─ la respuesta genera inquietud en Patricia y Minami ─. Quiero decir, no está nada bien que tú sola tengas que recorrer la escuela a lo largo y a lo ancho. Si quieres cumplir esa misión, es obvio que necesitas ayuda, y yo me ofrezco sin pedir nada a cambio.

─ Claro que no va a pedir nada. No le hace ninguna falta, si con solo hacerlo ya está obteniendo beneficios ─ dice Patricia para sí misma.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Esperaban suculencias? Lamento decirlo, pero alzar verdaderamente alta la bandera lo dejo para fanfics M, y este es T, claramente respetando la clasificación que _Tsukumiyomi _le asignó cuando pretendió hacerlo en su momento. Por lo tanto, si acaso podrán esperar algo de ecchi, pero lemmon y lime será sólo para la imaginación de ustedes si de pronto les da por pensarlo. De momento me despido, que la pasen bien, y se portan igualmente bien, que he entrenado a mi perro para que se coma a la gente que viene portándose mal (por alguna razón los niños que están por donde vivo ya ni me quieren saludar).

Hasta otra


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos les doy. En esta oportunidad les muestro otro capítulo de KissxTwin. Y como tengo la costumbre de decir, pasen y lean, y yo voy con la expectativa de que les guste.

Konata sentía un extraño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda desde hacía un buen rato. No sabía qué podía ser exactamente, pero había algo que le desagradaba bastante.

Mira a su alrededor, pero no estaba pasando nada en su clase, así que esa sospecha quedaba completamente descartada. Pero igual seguía esa sensación incómoda que no la dejaba en paz. Miyuki y Tsukasa por su parte estaban bastante tranquilas. Nada había alrededor de ellas que les causase el más mínimo malestar, y tampoco los demás estudiantes daban señales de compartir el presentimiento de Konata. Eso no hacía sino confundirla más de lo que ya estaba.

Tsukasa y Miyuki se llegan a dar cuenta de la inquietud de Konata. Se preguntan qué es lo que la tenía así, pero no era el momento para acercarse y preguntarle en persona. Se arriesgaban a meterse todas en problemas. Iban a esperar a que terminase la clase y aprovecharían el breve rato que tendrían antes de que empiece la siguiente.

Sí, aquel parecía un buen plan. Sólo necesitaban un poquito de paciencia.

...

─ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Konata-san?

─ ¿Eh? ─ Konata levanta la mirada hacia sus amigas ─ Ehh... Es que hay algo que me causa un desagradable escalofrío, pero no sé qué es.

─ ¿E-es como cuando tienes la sensación de que alguien te está mirando fijamente y te hace tener miedo de que alguien malo te está siguiendo? ─ plantea Tsukasa con nerviosismo.

─ No tanto. Es más bien como si tuviera el presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir muy pronto, y que ese algo no me dejará tranquila.

Miyuki y Tsukasa se miran mutuamente. Aquello era bastante extraño, pero se abstienen de decir nada si no contaban con un cuadro más completo. Konata por su parte se pone a pensar en lo que sea que la molestaba. Quería saber la razón de aquello, pero no había ninguna señal de ello. Quería pensar que era una simple alucinación.

* * *

─ ¿No conseguiste nada?

─ Pues no, tío. Traté de averiguar quién sería aquella chica que supuestamente tiene dos novias, pero no logré encontrar nada.

─ Bueno, todavía empiezas la búsqueda ─ dice Soujiro con tono comprensivo ─. No esperaba que lo consiguieses fácilmente. Existe la posibilidad de que esa chica trate de mantenerse en el anonimato.

─ Podría pensar ─ Yutaka se pone pensativa, cuando se le ocurre algo ─ ¿Y si todo aquello resultara falso? ¿Qué pasaría si no hay ninguna chica con ese número de parejas del mismo sexo?

─ Pues me llevaría una profunda desilusión, Yu-chan. Créeme que la decepción que sentiría sería grande.

Konata llega a su casa y toma asiento en la mesa, justo al lado de su padre y Yutaka. Desde que se había enterado que Soujiro le encomendó a Yutaka la "trascendental" tarea de averiguar aquellos rumores que tratan realmente sobre ella y las mellizas Hiiragi, Konata ya tenía en cuenta que debía estar cerca de ellos para saber qué tramaban. Era divertido jugar al doble espía en ese sentido.

─ Yu-chan me contó que están buscando a la chica mencionada en aquellos rumores ─ dice Konata con interés.

─ Así es, hija ¿Quieres ayudarnos en esa tarea? Sé que a ti te interesaría también conocer la identidad de esa chica ─ le responde Soujiro.

─ Mmmm... Pues la idea suena bastante tentadora esa propuesta. También yo quiero saber de quién se trata ─ mientras decía aquello, Konata empezaba a aguantarse las ganas de reír ─. Esa chica sin duda debe tratarse de una celebridad, y una bastante bien parecida, para robarse el corazón de otras dos chicas.

─ Yo también lo pienso. Es como si estuviera leyendo los primeros capítulos de un manga harem, con la diferencia de que el prota es una chica y no tengo idea de quién es ─ opina Soujiro, y Yutaka le mira confundida.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, tío?

─ Concuerdo contigo en ese detalle, otou-san ─ dice Konata con los brazos cruzados ─. Bueno, cuéntenme más detalles al rato, que me debo cambiar la ropa.

Soujiro y Yutaka asienten de acuerdo, y Konata sube las escaleras con cierto apuro, pues no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de aguantar las ganas de reír. Se sentía como Light Yagami infiltrado en los cuerpos de investigación liderados por L, y al igual que Light, ella veía su victoria en el horizonte.

* * *

─ Tsukasa, supongo que este es el momento justo para que hablemos sobre lo que sentimos.

─ Sí, concuerdo contigo, onee-chan.

Kagami y Tsukasa estaban en la habitación de la segunda, ya luego de cambiarse y de asegurarse de no tener deberes pendientes. En ese momento estaban bastante serias, sentadas una frente a la otra (Kagami en la cama de Tsukasa, y Tsukasa en la silla de su escritorio). Era algo que sentían era completamente necesario, después de lo que había ocurrido en la escuela, más especialmente por el ridículo que habían hecho enfrente de Konata.

─ Está claro que ambas la amamos, ¿no? ─ Tsukasa asiente ─ Y también estamos de acuerdo en que ninguna de las dos quiere rendirse en su afán por estar a su lado ─ Tsukasa vuelve a asentir ─. Y también es obvio que Konata no va a decidirse por una. Tantos doujins y videojuegos le han hecho pensar que es una genialidad de su parte quedarse con ambas.

─ Pero Yuki-chan piensa igual que Kona-chan, ¿no te acuerdas?

─ Sí, y muy bien que lo recuerdo. Eso es un punto bastante fuerte en favor de Konata, pues se supone que Miyuki es la mente pensante por excelencia entre nosotras cuatro, así que su opinión a favor de Konata obviamente le va a elevar la moral y su convencimiento.

─ ¿Y entonces? Kona-chan se sentía mal cuando peleábamos. Deberíamos actuar mejor por ella.

─ No queda de otra ─ Kagami se estira un poco y luego mira al techo ─. Compartir a Konata... Jamás me lo he planteado, pero tendremos que asumir una tregua por ella. Pero también tenemos el otro tema, y ahi sí que no nos sirve de nada bajar la guardia.

─ ¿Te refieres al intento del padre de Kona-chan de descubrirnos? ─ Kagami asiente, y Tsukasa se rasca brevemente la cabeza ─ Esto se ve bastante mal ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que no se entere de lo nuestro con Kona-chan?

─ Él nos busca por medio de su prima, ¿lo recuerdas? Quiere que nos descubra y nos tome fotos para él ─ a Kagami le da un escalofrío al pensar en aquello ─. Definitivamente no quiero que un viejo verde tenga fotografías nuestras. Él va a ser un problema bastante serio mientras esté obsesionado con el tema.

─ Pero al menos podemos contar con que Yu-chan no se ha dado cuenta todavía. Al menos de ese modo no dirá nada ─ señala Tsukasa.

─ Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubra, Tsukasa. Lo que hemos estado haciendo no fue un secreto precisamente ─ Kagami se sonroja mucho al recordar cuando Tsukasa besó a Konata para que luego ella tratara de mejorar aquello, y todo a la vista de los demás estudiantes de la clase 3-B ─. Si por algún milagro no se ha dado cuenta, tendríamos que aprovechar esa oportunidad para tratar que nuestra relación con Konata tenga un perfil más bajo, que de ese modo llamemos menos la atención.

─ B-bueno, si lo planteamos de esa manera, la verdad es que sí que es preocupante la cosa, e incluso si hacemos como dices, es probable que de algún modo Yu-chan se entere.

─ Eso es algo que no podemos permitir ─ Kagami se levanta mientras pone las manos en la cintura ─. Yu-chan seguramente no tiene idea, pero está más claro que el agua que estamos en guerra, y por lo tanto debemos estar listas para lo que sea, para que así el padre de Konata no se llegue a enterar de nada.

Tsukasa suspira largamente y luego se levanta. Al momento en que levanta la mirada, se percibe una gran determinación, comparable únicamente a la que también tenía Kagami en ese momento.

─ En ese caso no podemos confiarnos. También deberíamos hablar de esto con Yuki-chan para que nos ayude, ¿no crees?

─ No tenemos alternativa. Ella mejor que nadie sabría qué hacer.

Ambas suspiran un rato. Mueven los pies distraidamente. Ambas querían volver a hablar sobre Konata, pero les apenaba mucho dar el primer paso frente a la otra, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.

─ Al final... nada ganaremos si peleamos entre nosotras ─ dice Tsukasa ─. No quiero perder, pero no hay manera de que gane forcejeando contigo, onee-chan.

─ Sí, así es como estamos las dos ─ Kagami se levanta y acerca a Tsukasa ─. Lo que podemos hacer, al menos por lo pronto, es contentar a Konata. Ella lo merece.

Tsukasa sonríe, y Kagami hace lo mismo a los pocos segundos. No habrían más peleas entre ellas. Todo iría a mejor de ahora en adelante.

─ Y una cosa, Tsukasa ─ dice en cuanto se decide a salir de allí ─. Tienes que regresar esas piezas que te pusiste, pero antes tendrás que lavarlas para que no se note que las usaste a espaldas de Inori onee-san.

Tsukasa se petrifica por un momento. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, la verdad es que se le había olvidado ese asunto, pero al menos contaba todavía con tiempo para hacer todo. Sólo tendría que hacer como que se iba a bañar temprano para así poder lavar las prendas de Inori y ponerlas a secar en secreto. Era un planteamiento sencillo. Todo lo que necesitaba era ser rápida y precavida.

* * *

─ Matsuri, ¿te llevaste mi ropa interior especial?

─ ¿Te refieres a esa diminuta y provocativa? ─ dice Matsuri desde la puerta, a lo que Inori asiente ─ Yo no la necesito. Tengo mi propio conjunto, así que no tendría sentido que te la robe.

─ Pues esto es extraño a rabiar. No lo encuentro, y esta noche quedé con salir con mi novio.

─ ¿Ya tan pronto tienes y piensas hacer esa jugada? No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh, picarona?

─ Mejor ve a hacer lo que sea que estabas haciendo.

* * *

Miyuki, Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa se habían reunido antes de que empezaran las clases. La propia Konata estaba sorprendida de haber llegado tan temprano, y eso que se había planteado que se tardaría para dormir un rato, pero extrañamente eso no se dio. Tal vez fuera que las gemas vigorizadoras del juego le estaban haciendo efecto en la realidad, una idea que realmente se le hacía interesante.

─ Tal vez deba hacer esas expediciones a los calabozos más seguido...

─ ¿Dijiste algo, Konata-san? ─ dice Miyuki.

─ Ermm... No. Sólo divagaba un poco ¿Y qué era lo que nos ibas a mostrar, Miyuki-san?

─ Verán, es que me encontré con un libro bastante interesante sobre botánica que estuve casi toda la noche leyendo, y aquí lo traje para mostrarles lo interesantes que son las curiosidades que ponen sobre las plantas medicinales del centro de Japón...

─ Buenos días, senpais ─ aparece Hiyori ─ ¿No han visto a Yu-chan el día de hoy?

─ Creo que se quedó un rato más por estar arreglando sus cosas, pero puedes estar segura de que está en camino ─ responde Konata ─ ¿Y tú qué nos cuentas? ¿Cómo vas con tus trabajos?

─ Pues bastante bien, Izumi-senpai. En estos momentos estoy en busca de inspiración para un doujin que quiero hacer ─ Konata alza la ceja con interés ─. Verán, es que también llegó a mí el rumor sobre la chica con dos novias...

─ Cosa nueva. Me extraña que los profesores no se escandalizaran con esos rumores ─ dice Kagami tratando de disimular su fastidio.

─ Eso es un secreto a voces, por lo que también me extraña que ellos no dijeran nada ─ opina Tsukasa.

─ Es verdad, pero en lo que iba, quisiera encontrarme con esas chicas para hablar con ellas un rato.

─ Pues siéntete con suerte, porque ahora mismo estás hab...

─ ¡No interrumpas, tonta! ─ Kagami le tapa la boca a Konata ─ ¿Qué decías, Tamura-san?

─ Lo que estaba diciendo era que Yu-chan me dijo que también las estaba buscando, por lo que me ofrecí a ayudarla con esto, de modo que ambas consigamos nuestros objetivos ─ lo dicho por Hiyori deja de piedra a las senpais.

─ ¿Y qué pasaría si te encuentras con alguna de esas chicas y te dice que aquello quede sólo entre ustedes? ─ tantea Miyuki, haciendo que Kagami y Tsukasa se asusten todavía más.

─ No veo posibilidad alguna de negociación ─ Hiyori se acomoda los lentes y esboza una leve pero aterradora sonrisa ─. Yo soy una dibujante de honor, y le di mi palabra a Yu-chan de que la ayudaría.

─ Esa es la actitud, Hiyori-chan ─ Konata se logra soltar y pone una mano sobre el hombro de Hiyori ─. Hablaste con la entereza y determinación de un guerrero Z. En esta escuela hace falta más gente como tú.

─ Muchas gracias, Izumi-senpai.

En ese momento suena la campana que anunciaba que las clases iban a empezar, a lo que Hiyori se despide y se va rápidamente para llegar a tiempo. Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki por otro lado estaban sin decir nada por unos segundos, hasta que fue la mayor de las mellizas la que se decide a romper el hielo:

─ Esto no hace más que complicarse.

─ Y esta vez no es Yu-chan la que nos habló ─ remarca Konata ─. Hiyori-chan sí tiene mayores probabilidades de descubrirnos y de hacer saber nuestro secreto...

─ ¿Cuál secreto, si más de media escuela lo sabe desde hace rato? ─ Kagami se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ Con Yu-chan era relativamente fácil esto, pero con Tamura-san la tendremos bastante jodida.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─ Tsukasa empezaba a entrar en pánico.

─ Debemos mantener la calma. Eso es lo que haremos ─ responde Miyuki, y las chicas se la quedan mirando ─. Puede que la cosa se vea complicada, pero no por ello vamos a desesperarnos. Todavía Kobayakawa-san y Tamura-san no saben nada, y las tenemos identificadas. Sólo tenemos que mantenerles el ojo puesto cada vez que podamos.

─ Pues tienes razón. Eso fue bastante alentador, Miyuki-san ─ dice Konata mientras se cruza de brazos.

─ Pero por ahora mejor vayamos a nuestras clases. No podemos perder más tiempo, y ya será para luego que les muestre el libro.

No había más que hablar. Las cuatro amigas se precipitan a sus clases, y todas tenían en común la duda sobre cómo exactamente impedirían que Hiyori y Yutaka se enteren. Daba la impresión de que ese no era el mejor día de Konata y las Hiiragi.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Me parece un poco increíble que ya con esto estén subidos cinco capítulos. No sé de qué modo hubiese ido la cosa si _Tsukumiyomi_ no hubiese desaparecido, me habría gustado ver cómo es que él desarrollaba esta historia, pero como no sirve de nada llorar por la leche derramada, pues sigo adelante. Un saludo a todo aquel que haya llegado hasta este punto, nos veremos en el sexto capítulo y... bueno, ya esta.

Hasta otra


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, fanes y fanseses de Lucky Star. Bueh, ahora les dejo este capítulo mientras me voy a atender mis asuntos. Espero que les guste lo que ven.

Ya era fin de semana, y cierta dibujante de doujins iba caminando tranquilamente con rumbo a la casa de Minami. Era un buen momento para estudiar al lado de Patricia, Yutaka y la susodicha Minami, aunque Hiyori tenía en paralelo el planteamiento de utilizar las circunstancias para así averiguar la identidad de la chica de los rumores.

Sonríe, determinada a encontrar a esa chica para obtener el material para su próximo doujin. Estaba segura de lograr una historia magnífica a raíz de tal hallazgo.

Llegando a casa de Minami, Hiyori empieza a preparar sus cosas: Tenía a mano una libreta en la que pensaba anotar cada indicio que pudiese encontrar. Sabía que posiblemente no encontraría gran cosa, pero nada perdía intentándolo.

Aunque primero debía tener cuidado con Cherry, pues la recibió de una manera poco amistosa. Suerte que la madre de Minami estaba en ese momento cuidando del animal.

* * *

─ ¿Así es como hay que resolver la operación, Minami-chan?

─ Exactamente es así. Es cuestión de practicarlo un poco para que así salga más natural ─ dice Minami tranquilamente.

Yutaka asiente y aplica nuevamente la operación de antes, y Patricia miraba la escena bastante divertida, aunque se le hacía raro que Hiyori no pusiese tanta atención a aquello como acostumbra.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ N-no, nada... Simplemente tenía unas cuantas dudas que no me dejaban resolver las operaciones adecuadamente ─ Hiyori se hace la ignorante, pues la verdad era que los problemas los tenía bastante claros y no le supondrían ningún problema ─. Es que me gustaría recolectar pruebas acerca de aquella chica...

─ ¿La que tiene dos waifus en carne y hueso?

─ Me captaste el mensaje rápidamente, Patty-chan ─ Hiyori se ajusta los lentes y mira por un momento a Minami y Yutaka ─. Mmm... Supongo que podría hacer una entrega doble, pero antes quisiera encontrar a aquella chica...

─ ¿Decías algo, Hiyori-chan? ─ dice Yutaka de pronto.

─ Nada importante, Kobayakawa-san. Sólo me preguntaba si escuchaste algo sobre la chica que buscamos.

─ Pues nada, Hiyori-chan. Estuve hablando con onee-chan, pero tampoco ella me pudo decir nada, incluso hoy cuando le volví a preguntar.

─ Es una lástima. Pero se me hace un poco extraño si lo pienso un poco ─ Hiyori se cruza de brazos sin dejar de mirar a Yutaka ─. Supuestamente aquella chica se trata de una senpai. Esperaba que Izumi-senpai tuviera algo más de idea que nosotras, y allí también estaban Takara-senpai, Tsukasa-senpai y Kagami-senpai, y ninguna de ellas parecía saber nada.

─ ¿A dónde pretendes llegar, Tamura-san? ─ dice Minami con curiosidad.

─ Que es raro que cuatro senpais no tengan idea de nada con respecto a los rumores, más allá de lo que ya nosotras sabemos, y recordemos que Takara-senpai y Kagami-senpai, a causa de sus historiales como encargadas de clase, cuentan con buenos contactos para informarse de cualquier cosa que ocurra en la escuela. Eso es lo que me tiene intrigada.

─ ¿Crees que puedan esconder algo? ─ dice Patricia.

─ Ni idea. No puedo sacar conclusiones de manera precipitada, pero esto creo que me servirá como punto de partida para investigar la identidad ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

─ Yo pienso que es un punto bastante interesante, aunque siento que esté mal dudar de las senpais ─ responde Yutaka.

─ La verdad no me importa mucho. Sólo estoy allí si Yutaka necesitase ayuda ─ dice Minami.

─ Lo mío es más que nada el morbo de ver a esa chica tan famosa con sus dos waifus, así que conmigo sí puedes contar ─ dice por su parte Patricia.

─ Bueno, me alegra contar con su colaboración ─ Hiyori sonríe con marcada alegría, pues de ese modo ya había empezado a mover piezas.

* * *

─ Bueno, aquí está el té ─ avisa Konata con la bandeja en la mano.

Kagami y Tsukasa asienten en respuesta mientras que Miyuki estaba analizando las respuestas que había anotado el día anterior, por lo que ésta última no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Konata. Ya con las tazas de té posicionadas, las cuatro chicas estaban listas para hacer una comparación de sus deberes realizados.

─ ¿Qué respondieron en esta pregunta? ─ dice Kagami mientras muestra lo señalado.

─ Yo nada. Simplemente he esperado a reunirnos ─ responde Konata, a lo que Kagami se palmea la frente.

─ A mí se me complicó un poco, por lo que lo hice a medias ─ la respuesta de Tsukasa fue un poco más aceptable.

─ Yo estuve aplicándome desde un principio, por lo que completé mis apuntes ─ dice Miyuki ─. Sólo estaba pendiente de revisarlo, a fin de corregir cualquier fallo que haya pasado por alto.

─ Exactamente lo que se esperaba ─ Kagami suspira y se pone a jugar con una de sus coletas ─. Konata, deberías esforzarte un poco más en esto ¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de los apuntes ajenos sin aportar nada de tu parte?

El silencio se apodera por unos segundos de la habitación. Tsukasa, Miyuki, e incluso la propia Kagami, sentían que se le había ido un poco la mano a la chica de coletas. Konata baja un poco la cabeza.

─ Tienes razón, Kagamin. Pero te prometo que será la última vez.

─ ¿De verdad será la última vez que hagas esas cosas tan aprovechadas?

─ No, estoy diciendo que será la última vez que me dé vergüenza.

Kagami se vuelve a palmear la frente mientras Tsukasa se aguanta las ganas de reír. Las cosas empiezan a marchar con relativa normalidad, cuando Tsukasa se junta a Konata para revisar los apuntes de ambas. Kagami se da cuenta de ello e infla los cachetes por los celos que le causaba el verlas así. También ella se acerca, pegándose al otro costado de Konata.

Miyuki también pudo ver aquello, pero la única reacción que tiene es beber un sorbo de té y ajustarse los lentes antes de cerrar sus libros y cuadernos.

─ Bueno, ya pude revisar satisfactoriamente todos mis apuntes, y no hay ningún error ─ dice suspirando con alivio ─ ¿Ustedes están todavía revisando los suyos, Konata-san, Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san?

─ Algo así, pero tengo alguna pequeña duda ─ le responde Konata.

─ Bueno, cuando tengas dudas me dices para que ayude ─ con eso Miyuki mostraba no haber entendido lo que le dijo la otaku.

Konata asiente mecánicamente, pero ya sabía que Miyuki no lo captó como ella pretendía decirlo. Las mellizas estaban muy pegadas a sus brazos. Se les notaba que en ese momento les podía el deseo de estar a su lado, si hasta podía sentir los pechos de ambas en sus brazos. Konata no podía evitar preguntarse si la sensación que tenía era la misma de aquellos chicos de los doujins H que de vez en cuando lee. Era una sensación bastante agradable, a decir verdad, y mientras las hermanas Hiiragi se mantengan en calma, a Konata no le molestaría para nada que se queden un buen rato así.

─ Konata ─ empieza Kagami ─, ¿no te parece que, ya que hemos terminado, salimos a dar una vuelta?

─ Sí, demos una vuelta por ahí, Kona-chan.

Konata mira a sus novias. La verdad es que tenían razón: Habían terminado ya con sus estudios, bien era una buena idea salir y disfrutar del paisaje. No estaban en casa de Konata, sino en la de Miyuki, por lo que no había ningún problema. Las tres chicas se levantan y se disponen a salir, deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

─ Volvemos en un rato, Miyuki ─ dice Kagami.

─ De acuerdo. En ese caso podría ayudar a okaa-san para hacer un chocolate para cuando regresen ─ responde la pelirrosa antes de limpiarse los lentes.

Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa asienten al mismo tiempo, y entonces salen para así pasar el rato. Miyuki ya había terminado de limpiar sus lentes y se levanta, lista para entonces ir a hablar con su madre.

* * *

─ Numbers, numbers, one-two-three... Numbers by you and me. Numbers, numbers, one-two-three... One, two, three, four... ─ cantaba Patricia de manera distraída mientras mira al techo.

Yutaka, Hiyori y Minami estaban discutiendo las respuestas que habían anotado en sus cuadernos, a fin de establecer un paralelismo entre las respuestas, razonar los procedimientos, corregir eventuales errores. Patricia por su parte había terminado tiempo atrás y estaba plenamente segura de haber cumplido todos los objetivos, así que no se sumó a las deliberaciones. Pero la rubia estaba bastante aburrida. Quería hacer algo que la mantuviese entretenida mientras esperaba a que sus amigas terminasen.

─ Iwasaki-san, ¿no tienes de casualidad un manga?

─ Ninguno disponible. Todos se los presté a Yutaka ─ le responde Minami sin voltear a ver a Patricia.

─ Ehh... Bueno, tendré que buscar otra cosa... Hiyorin, ¿no has traído alguno de tus doujins?

─ Lo siento mucho, Patty-chan. No les he traído en esta ocasión.

─ Vaya... ¿Yu-chan?

─ No pensé que tuviera que traer alguno, Patty-chan.

Aquello era un verdadero golpe moral para Patricia. No tenía cómo matar el tiempo en esta ocasión, y no parecía que las comparaciones fuesen a terminar muy pronto. Suspira con fastidio. No había traído tampoco nada consigo para pasar el rato mientras esperaba.

Al final lo único que se le ocurre a Patricia fue echar una mirada por la ventana y que le diese el aire. Con algo de suerte, podría ver a Cherry hacer alguna tontería en el jardín para así reírse un rato. Sí, parecía una buena idea.

Patricia se acerca a la ventana y se asoma. Y sí, allí estaba Cherry, pero la perrita estaba simplemente allí tirada. Aquello no era divertido, pues no tendría chiste decirle nada a distancia. Tal vez podría bajar y dedicarse a molestar a la perrita, y estaba por hacer eso cuando llega a ver algo que la deja perpleja.

─ ¿Hmm? ¿Y eso?

En la calle se encontraban Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa, saliendo de la casa vecina de la familia Takara, y las mellizas estaban agarradas a los brazos de Konata. Patricia no tardó nada en conectar hilos y sacar sus propias conclusiones: Konata era la famosa chica de los rumores, y Kagami y Tsukasa tenían que ser las dos novias. Patricia sonríe ampliamente, segura de haber resuelto el misterio, pero obviamente había que capturarlas en cámara. Pero no tenía su teléfono a mano, así que s acerca a la mesa para agarrarlo y volver a la ventana, pero esta vez no estaban las chicas.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Patty-chan? ─ dice Yutaka.

─ E-es que me pareció encontrar a las chicas que estábamos buscando, pero no las veo.

Hiyori y Yutaka se levantan de inmediato y se asoman por la ventana, y tampoco ellas ven nada. Ambas miran a Patricia con extrañeza.

─ ¿De verdad viste a las chicas que estamos buscando? ─ dice Hiyori, y Patricia asiente ─ ¿No reconociste a las chicas? ¿Quiénes eran?

─ Estaban un poco lejos, pero me parecía que se trataban de nuestras senpais ─ la respuesta de Patricia dejan tiesas a Hiyori y Yutaka ─. Sí, les juro que vi a Konata-senpai, Kagami-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai.

─ ¿Onee-chan estaba ahí abajo? ─ Yutaka se lleva ambas manos a la boca ─ No la veo por ningún lado.

─ Las vi saliendo de la casa que está al lado.

─ Entonces está decidido. Yu-chan, vamos a bajar para confirmar lo que dijo Patty-chan.

Yutaka asiente, y ambas se van rápidamente de la habitación. Minami se las queda mirando, y luego se levanta lentamente.

─ ¿También bajamos nosotras, Iwasaki-san? ─ propone Patricia.

─ No tengo de otra. Voy con Yutaka.

Patricia sonríe divertida y sale finalmente con Minami para así acompañar a Hiyori y Yutaka. A fin de sumarse al morbo de captar a las senpais, Patricia deja preparada la cámara de su teléfono, lista para el momento de encontrarlas otra vez.

* * *

─ Kona-chan, ¿será que vamos por un helado? ─ propone Tsukasa risueña.

─ ¿Y dónde será que lo conseguimos? ─ corta Kagami ─ Te recuerdo que no estamos en el parque, así que no hay un puesto de helados cerca para que compremos nada de eso.

─ No creo que haya problema ─ interviene Konata ─. Podemos pasar por el mercado y comprar helado para así disfrutar de una pijamada ¿No les parece? Creo que será divertido intentarlo.

Kagami y Tsukasa se miran mutuamente. De verdad sería un plan interesante para aplicarlo, aunque tendrían que ver cuándo lo harían, puesto que mañana sería lunes. El teléfono de Kagami empieza a sonar, y ésta responde rápidamente.

─ ¿Sí? Okaa-san... Claro. Muy bien. En ese caso tendremos que ir rápido ─ Kagami cuelga y mira a su hermana ─. Tsukasa, parece que tendremos que regresar a casa. Se nos había olvidado que nuestros abuelos llegaban el día de hoy.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Tsukasa se muestra desilusionada por tener que terminar yendo a casa ─ Es una lástima, pero nos tenemos que ir, Kona-chan.

─ ¿Y sus cosas? Recuerden que lo dejaron todo con Miyuki-san ─ les recuerda Konata.

─ Dile a Miyuki que guarde todo y que nos lo traiga mañana. Prometemos compensárselo ─ dice Kagami antes de irse con su hermana.

Konata se rasca la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. La velada había terminado de una forma apresurada, pero no se podía hacer nada. En ese momento pensó que podría comprar algunas caracolas de chocolate antes de regresar con Miyuki, aunque la tienda estaba un poco alejada y se tardaría bastante para regresar.

* * *

─ ¿Y bien? ¿No van a aparecerse otra vez? ─ dice Hiyori con impaciencia.

─ Hiyori-chan, creo que tengo frío ─ dice Yutaka.

─ Yutaka, adentro tengo abrigos para que no tengas más frío ─ le ofrece Minami, y la pelirroja la acompaña de vuelta al interior de la casa.

Hiyori seguía con la mirada fija en la calle, y Patricia estaba parada a su lado, cruzada de brazos.

─ Hmm... No sé... ¿Y si fue producto del aburrimiento?

─ Tal vez, pero quiero esperar un poco más antes de tirar la toalla ─ dice Hiyori sin apartar la mirada de la acera.

─ De acuerdo, aunque te recomiendo que aprovechemos a entrar mientras la perra está dormida para que así no te ladre.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Alguien por allí todavía? Pues así se acaba el sexto capítulo de esta historia. Regreso muy pronto para el próximo capítulo, y entonces nos volvemos a ver.

Hasta otra


	7. Chapter 7

Otro capítulo en medio de medidas de locura y que seguramente nadie habíra pensado que estaríamos así medio año atrás, pero es lo que toca, y debemos apretar bastante bien los glúteos y aguantar, que esto va para largo. Lucky Star no me pertenece y todo eso.

Konata se encontraba ahora en el baño de la escuela, pensando en qué sería lo siguiente que podría hacer con Kagami y Tsukasa. Estaba claro que era un asunto bastante complicado aquello de salir con ambas a la vez, además que era consciente de que Hiyori y Yutaka estarían al pendiente de cualquier señal para averiguar la identidad de la chica de los rumores.

En cierto modo era gracioso. La verdad es que no le preocupaba ni la mitad de lo que en cambio sí le preocupaba a Kagami y a Tsukasa. También estaba Miyuki, la cual realmente no se preocupaba tanto por ese detalle, salvo por la petición de las propias Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa. También estaba el detalle que nadie dentro de su salón se había atrevido a retirar el velo. Se sentía bastante agradecida por la discreción que mostraban todos los demás alumnos de la clase 3-B, pese a que nada se les ofrecía a cambio.

─ ¿Konata-san? ─ Miyuki aparece, y Konata voltea a mirarla con neutrailidad ─ Pensé que estabas en el salón de Kobayakawa-san.

─ Nah, ella está en sus propios asuntos. Sólo estaba pensando que se nos vienen acumulando los retos para mantener mi relación con Kagami y Tsukasa en secreto.

─ Ya lo creo. Oh, se me estaba olvidando, Konata-san ─ Miyuki le entrega una carta a la peliazul, y ésta la recibe sin estar muy convencida ─. Es de parte de Tamura-san. Creo que quiere hablar contigo.

─ Por mí está bien ─ Konata abre la carta y la lee con detenimiento ─. Me espera en la azotea a la hora de la comida. Supongo que tiene algo serio que contarme.

─ ¿De qué crees que se trate?

─ Miyuki-san, normalmente esa sería una pregunta que te haría yo a ti ─ Konata guarda la carta y se dirige a la salida de baño ─. No sé qué pueda ser, aunque supongo que tiene que ver con la búsqueda que está haciendo con Yu-chan. A lo mejor me dice que ha dado con una supuesta pista.

─ ¿Y no temes que tal pista la guíe hasta ustedes?

─ Lo único que me molesta es la reacción que tendrá otou-san si se da cuenta que tengo dos novias, y también está el pensar cuánto se podría enojar Kagamin si eso llega a pasar. Definitivamente eso no es algo que quiera.

Miyuki simplemente dedica una sonrisa de condescendencia a su amiga y sale del baño junto con ella. Confiaba en que Konata sabría lo que tiene que hacer. Sí, así de ingenua es en todo momento, pese a su prodigiosa inteligencia.

* * *

Patricia había decidido subir hasta el tercer piso para pedir algo de ayuda. Al final resultaba que había cometido algunos errores en su tarea, y ahora quería consultarla con alguna de sus amigas senpais para que le ayudasen con algunas luces en el tema. Realmente había subestimado la dificultad de la tarea.

En medio de sus regaños autoinfligidos mezclados con muestras de su sorpresa ante el resultado de sus respuestas, Patricia estaba justo pasando cerca del baño de chicas, cuando nota algo raro: Konata y Miyuki estaban saliendo juntas de allí, hablando tranquilamente y hasta riéndose. La rubia detiene sus pasos, un tanto extrañada. No creía que la cultura japonesa fuera tan distinta a la suya en ese sentido, si bien tampoco se había informado bien antes de venir en calidad de estudiante transferida, pero en cualquier caso se le hacía raro verlas salir juntas del baño ¿Paranoia, tal vez? Posiblemente, pero eso igual no la dejaba tranquila, aunque pensándolo bien, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas desde aquel momento en que vio a Konata salir con Tsukasa y Kagami, todas muy juntas. Y de allí sale justo lo que se creía que está pasando.

─ ¿Y si no son dos novias, sino tres? ─ para ella tenía sentido, pese a que nadie más tendría esa misma facilidad para verlo ─ Konata-senpai es una rompecorazones de nivel legendario. No me lo puedo creer. Debería hablar con Hiyorin.

* * *

Konata asiste puntual al llamado de Hiyori. El sitio estaba completamente solo, como acostumbraba estar. Era sin duda el lugar ideal para hablar con Hiyori sobre lo que sea que ella pretendía. Y casualmente Hiyori se encontraba allí, contemplando el lugar.

─ ¿Acaso es la primera vez que estás aquí?

─ No en realidad. Sólo tenía bastante tiempo de no subir hasta aquí ─ responde Hiyori antes de ajustarse los lentes y aclararse la garganta ─. Izumi-senpai, ocurrió algo bastante curioso, y tiene que ver con aquel asunto de la chica que tiene dos novias.

─ Ya sabía yo que sería de ella que me ibas a hablar ─ Konata se acerca rápidamente a Hiyori ─. Anda, cuéntame lo que has visto o escuchado, que de verdad estoy interesada.

─ Es un bombazo lo que estoy por soltar, así que prepárate, Izumi-senpai ─ Konata asiente, y de ese modo Hiyori se siente alentada a continuar ─. Verás, el día de ayer Patty-chan me dijo que esa chica eres tú, y que estás saliendo con Kagami-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai.

─ ¿Eh?

─ Lo que acabas de oír ─ Hiyori tenía una mirada extrañamente seria, como si tratara de obtener información de alto nivel de importancia nacional ─. Ayer dijo que habías salido de la casa de Takara-senpai acompañada de Tsukasa-senpai y Kagami-senpai.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y eso desde dónde es que ella dice que lo vio?

─ Estábamos estudiando en casa de Iwasaki-san.

─ Ah, Iwasaki-san... Había olvidado que es vecina de Miyuki-san ─ pese a lo preocupante que aquello podría ser, Konata se mostraba bastante neutral ─. Imagino que Patty-chan quedó decepcionada si después no pasó nada para demostrarlo.

─ Ya habrás visto, aunque precisamente era yo quien más expectativas tenía ─ Hiyori suspira con frustración ─. Pero bueno, sólo te digo esto porque creo que eres de confianza, Izumi-senpai, y sé que tú me contarías. Después de todo, es un orgullo que nosotras, como buenas otakus que somos, consigamos ese don privilegiado de romper corazones a nuestro paso. Me gustaría ver pasar a alguien poe esa etapa ¿Te imaginas a Iwasaki-san siendo la chica con dos novias? Eso sería inolvidable.

─ Desde luego que sí. Ni falta hace que lo menciones.

─ ¡Hiyorin! ¡Hiyorin! Acabo de descubrir algo interesante ─ aparece Patricia ─. Adivina qué, la chica que tiene dos novias al parecer tiene realmente tres.

─ ¿Tres? ¿Lo dices enserio? ─ a Hiyori casi le da un paro.

─ ¡Eso sí que es interesante! ─ Konata se muestra genuinamente emocionada, pensando que debía tratarse de alguien más que le haga de cortina de humo ─ ¿Y bien? ¿De quién se trata, Patty-chan?

─ Me refiero a ti, Konata-senpai ─ Patricia señala a la peliazul con pose de película taquillera ─. Te he visto saliendo del baño junto a Miyuki-senpai y...

─ Miyuki-san venía de parte de Hiyori-chan para decirme que me esperaba aquí ─ le interrumpe Konata.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Es eso cierto?

─ Sí. Yo la mandé a llamar ─ ratifica Hiyori.

─ Es una lástima. Ya me estaba haciendo ilusión la idea ─ Patricia patea el suelo decepcionada ─. En fin, mejor me regreso. Te estaré esperando, Hiyorin.

Hiyori y Konata se la quedan mirando, preguntándose mentalmente qué le estaba pasando en ese momento. Pero ahora que estaban solas nuevamente, Konata siente que era el momento en que también ellas debían regresar.

─ Yo me voy. No quiero que Kuroi-sensei me regañe otra vez por llegar tarde a clases. Tenemos que dejar la charla para otro momento.

─ Concuerdo, Izumi-senpai.

Se había librado de una grande, eso ni dudarlo. Konata se sentía internamente aliviada, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo indiscreta que podía llegar a ser la kouhai que dejaba atrás. De verdad le estaba gustando ese juego.

* * *

Konata, Miyuki y Tsukasa estaban esperando a que llegase Kagami. Era raro que ella se tardara tanto para aparecerse, pues sabían que ella es una chica bastante puntual, y más sabiendo que Konata la esperaba.

─ ¿Será que llamo a onee-chan? ─ propone Tsukasa al cabo de un rato.

─ Hazlo, Tsukasa-san. También yo me preocupo ─ le responde Miyuki.

* * *

─ ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme a arreglar tus desastres, Kusakabe?

─ Ya te he dicho que lo siento mucho, Hiiragi.

─ Hiiragi-san, no deberías ser tan dura con Misa-chan.

─ Eres bastante bondadosa con ella, Ayano.

Para resumir los acontecimientos previos, poco antes de que Kagami, Ayano y Misao tuvieran la oportunidad de irse del salón, Misao había dejado caer accidentalmente pintura en el suelo, por lo que ahora las tres tenían la tarea de limpiar todo. Kagami rápidamente se sentía fastidiada por aquello. Ella lo que quería era irse con Konata y descansar un rato antes de hacer sus deberes escolares. Para no perder completamente los estribos a mitad de aquello, Kagami trata de pensar en otra cosa, esparcir sus pensamientos para no seguir enfadada, aunque lo que consigue no es precisamente lo que ella esperaba.

* * *

Algunos años más tarde, una Kagami vestida de ejecutiva atraviesa el umbral de su nueva casa, y justo cuando se quita los zapatos, se encuentra a Konata, en la escena fantasiosa y cliché en que la peliazul estaba vestida solamente con el mandil y ya. A Kagami se le escapa una línea de baba sin ella misma darse cuenta de ello.

─ Bienvenida a casa, Kagamin.

─ ¿K-Ko-Konata? ─ Kagami no pudo evitar comerse a la otaku con la mirada ─ ¿Qué estás ha-haciendo así vestida?

─ ¿Acaso no se nota? Te estoy dando la bienvenida ─ Konata toma los pliegues del mandil y los estira un poco ─. Es un recurso bastante usado en los algunos animes, pero pensé que vendría bien en esta ocasión. Y ahora, Kagami-sama ─ a Kagami se le eriza la espalda al escuchar cómo la llamaba ─, ¿qué es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres darte un baño, pasar a comer en la mesa, o tal vez... comerme a mí?

Eso era más de lo que Kagami se sentía capaz de soportar. No pudiendo más con la presión, va rápidamente hacia Konata para abrazarla, a fin de decirle lo que había decidido, pero en ese momento otros brazos atrapan a Konata a la vez que los suyos. Extrañada, Kagami voltea y ve a Tsukasa.

─ Te dije que no pensaba perder, onee-chan. Yo también quiero mi parte de Kona-chan.

─ ¿Pero cómo es que llegaste? ¿Cómo apareciste tan repentinamente?

─ ¡Hiiragi, tienes una llamada! ─ aparece Misao.

─ ¿Qué dem...?

* * *

─ ¡Hiiragi, responde! ─ Misao le pega el teléfono en el rostro a Kagami.

─ ¡No hace falta que llegues a ese punto! ─ Kagami le arrebata el teléfono a la castaña y contesta en el acto ─ ¿Diga?

─ _Onee-chan, te estás tardando mucho en venir _─ se trataba de Tsukasa.

─ Ah. Denme unos minutos. Es que tengo que limpiar antes de retirarme.

─ _Ok. Entonces avisaré a las chicas para que esperemos un poco más. Es que estábamos a punto de entrar_.

─ De acuerdo. Al rato voy.

Kagami cuelga la llamada y se apresura en terminar lo que estaba haciendo. No le hacía ninguna gracia hacer esperar a sus amigas y hermana.

─ ¿De quién se trataba, Hiiragi? ─ Misao se acerca a la susodicha.

─ Era Tsukasa, pero no es tu problema. Mejor apúrate con tu parte del trabajo, o de lo contrario me voy y te dejo con esto.

─ Está bien, pero no te pongas así.

─ Misa-chan, deberías centrarte más, que así sólo puedes quedar rezagada ─ le advierte Ayano.

Kagami no evita soltar un largo suspiro. Nuevamente se preguntaba cómo es que había pasado aquello.

* * *

─ Onee-chan todavía está ocupada. Dijo que le esperáramos un poco más.

─ ¿Y qué será lo que la detiene? ─ Konata se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ En un par de horas el grupo empieza una búsqueda especial de ítems raros, y yo seré la única que no tenga nada para exhibir esta semana.

─ Parece que estás pasando por un problema ─ dice Miyuki.

─ ¿Y ustedes qué están haciendo aquí? ─ aparece Nanako, la cual se notaba ya lista para irse a casa ─ ¿No ven que se está haciendo tarde?

─ Eso lo sabemos, Kuroi-sensei, pero es que Kagami-san todavía está dentro de la escuela y estamos esperando por ella ─ Miyuki toma el papel de mediadora.

─ ¿De verdad? Bueno, ojalá que termine pronto, que no son horas para seguir detenidas aquí. Nos vemos mañana ─ Nanako empieza su camino, y Konata, Tsukasa y Miyuki se despiden con la mano.

─ Hasta Kuroi-sensei se va antes que nosotras. De verdad este no es nuestro día ─ Konata se pone a refunfuñar mientras se cruza de brazos.

─ Sólo necesitamos un poco más de paciencia. Onee-chan no debe tardar mucho en salir ─ Tsukasa tenía la mirada fija en el interior de la escuela.

**CONTINARÁ...**

* * *

Un capítulo más para pasar este insufrible proceso por el que todos pasamos de forma inevitable. Espero que se encuentren bien, que es lo que realmente importa. Me despido nuevamente y dejamos nuestro próximo encuentro muy pronto.

Hasta otra


	8. Chapter 8

Este es ya el octavo capítulo. Definitivamente esta historia ni se acercará a la duración en capítulos de _Amor y Redención_, pero igual es una experiencia grata, a decir verdad. Lucky Star no me pertenece (Yoshimizu, ¿qué estás esperando para volver a tomar la serie?).

Kagami y Tsukasa se encontraban frente a frente, en la habitación de la primera. Ambas estaban calladas, visiblemente serias, aunque también algo nerviosas.

─ ¿Y ahora qué? ─ dice Kagami.

─ ¿Eh?

─ No te hagas, Tsukasa. Se supone que tenemos que arreglárnosla para tener que compartir a Konata, pero me siguen dando celos cuando la veo contigo, lo creas o no.

─ Lo mismo digo, onee-chan ─ Tsukasa infla los cachetes y mira hacia el suelo ─. Pero no debemos hacer nada que moleste o entristezca a Kona-chan ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer con ella en donde no podamos distribuir de manera desigual nuestro tiempo con ella?

─ Podríamos probar a salir al parque con ella ─ la propuesta de Kagami hace que Tsukasa vuelva a levantar la mirada ─. Creo que tiene sentido. Se supone que debemos intentar avanzar un poco más con ella, así que intentarlo así tiene sentido.

Tsukasa asiente. Sí, su hermana tenía mucha razón. Pero por si acaso tenía que llevar un par de mangas, en caso de que la salida no logre incluir muchas cosas interesantes por hacer. Era sobradamente sabido que Konata perdía la cabeza con ello. Kagami pensaba igual, y por eso traería también su propio repertorio para complacer a la tonta de Konata. Pase lo que pase, ninguna de las dos quería quedarse atrás. Deseaban ganar puntos con ella, para cuando Konata se convenza de elegir a una.

* * *

Konata estaba jugando con su consola. Tenía cuenta de la hora para que dé comienzo el maratón de anime que quería ver, sabiendo que no habría ningún juego de béisbol que le aguase la fiesta, cuando Yutaka se aparece.

─ Ya he terminado con todos mis deberes, y he estado hablando por media hora con mis amigas, por lo que ahora no tengo otra cosa por hacer ─ dice la pelirroja más para sí misma que para su prima ─. Onee-chan, ¿no tienes algún manga que me prestes?

─ ¿Un manga? Dame un momento... ─ Konata se levanta y busca en su colección, no tardando en encontrar algunos que, sabía, eran nuevos para Yutaka ─ Aquí tienes. Supongo que son de tu agrado.

─ Muchas gracias, onee-chan ─ Yutaka acepta los mangas y empieza a leerlos allí ─ ¿Cómo crees que termine la búsqueda de aquella chica, onee-chan?

─ ¿Chica? ¿De cuál?

─ La que tiene dos novias, onee-chan. Parece que estás muy centrada en tu juego.

Konata ni se inmuta ante el regaño. No era la primera vez que quedaba como una despistada por prestar más atención a un videojuego o manga que a lo que le decían, pero francamente no le alarmaba, más que nada porque esas situaciones no se daban en momentos importantes, sino en simples ocasiones en que lo que le decían eran temas sacados al momento y ya, así que nunca cargaba con mayores consecuencias. Pero en ese momento sentía que debía responder a su prima. Lo merecía, en recompensa por su insistencia.

─ Yo no sé cómo acabe la cosa, Yu-chan. Pero sí te digo que me parece divertido de ver. Será una búsqueda bastante entretenida.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─ Desde luego que sí ─ Konata apaga finalmente la consola y mira fijamente a su prima ─. No sé cómo le harás para descubrir de quién se trata, pero supongo que es cuestión de que te esfuerces un poco más, ¿no crees?

─ Bueno, en eso tienes muchísima razón, onee-chan. Oh, y por cierto...

─ ¿Hm?

─ ¿Sabías que Patty-chan dijo que te vio con Kagami-senpai y Tsukasa-senpai? Incluso aseguró que tú eras aquella chica de los rumores.

─ Sí, Hiyori-chan me contó algo así. No sabes cómo aguanté las ganas de reír cuando me enteré, y más cuando se aparece Patty-chan ─ Konata se lleva las manos a la cabeza y mira divertida a su prima ─. No le conté nada a Kagamin ni a Tsukasa para que no hagan un alboroto, pero igual pienso que nos hubiésemos echado unas risas al final.

Yutaka infla los cachetes al pensar lo que se había perdido. Le habría gustado haber estado allí, si realmente había sido tan divertido. Konata ve que ya era la hora para hacer la cena, así que se levanta perezosamente y toma rumbo a la cocina.

Yutaka sabía ahora que sería mejor no quedarse mucho tiempo más, por lo que sale tras su prima. Todavía quería hablar con ella un rato más mientras leía los mangas que le habían sido prestados.

* * *

─ ¡Aquí estamos! Podemos pasear un buen rato en el parque, Kona-chan ─ dice Tsukasa bastante animada y agitando los brazos.

─ Vamos, Tsukasa. No hace falta que actúes así ─ le dice Kagami.

Konata y las mellizas Hiiragi habían traído todo lo que habían juzgado necesario para organizar un picnic. Soujiro y Yutaka habían sido convencidos de que Konata sólo estaría estudiando un buen rato en casa de Kagami y Tsukasa, obviamente señalando que también estaría Miyuki, así que no molestarían por un buen tiempo. Normalmente Kagami no estaría de acuerdo con semejante mentira, pero en esa ocasión lo dejaría pasar para no encender alarmas en el padre de Konata.

Encontrar un sitio para detenerse y desplegar el mantel fue algo sencillo y rápido. El parque no tenía mucha gente ese día, así que las tres pudieron instalar todo para así disfrutar de aquel día. Era justamente la oportunidad que Kagami y Tsukasa habían estado esperando, y se miran fijamente. Era el momento de poner en marcha lo que habían tenido realmente en mente.

Dejaron pasar un rato, hablando de temas varios y queriendo describir (cada cual a su manera) las nubes y otros elementos a la vista. Ya habiendo pasado el tiempo prudencial, Kagami es la primera que actúa, acorde al plan.

─ Parece que te estás divirtiendo bastante ─ dice al momento de acercarse a Konata, la cual leía tranquilamente su manga.

─ Un poco. La salida de picnic ha estado a la altura de las expectativas ─ le responde Konata con una sobria sonrisa.

─ ¿Y hay algo que quieras hacer? Me refiero a ahora mismo.

─ Casi nunca me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa que viciarme con mangas y videojuegos, pero que lo planteas, creo que sí podemos hacer algo. Tú dime, Kagamin.

No era exactamente lo que esperaba que fuese a decir Konata, pero Kagami no podía sentirse más complacida. Si ella era la que podía elegir, entonces nada la detendría. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había intentado besarla, todo para no romper con la tregua con Tsukasa, pero esta vez no había razón para no hacerlo. Se lame los lentamente los labios mientras le da la espalda por un momento a Konata. No quería que su beso con ella se arruine por que sus labios se sientan secos. Ya estando segura que habría ningún problema, Kagami vuelve a encarar a Konata para así porponerle que se besen...

...pero se lleva una tremenda sorpresa al ver que Tsukasa se le había adelantado, y era ella quien en ese momento atrapaba apasionadamente los labios de Konata. Kagami sintiendo un tic en el ojo, se enfurece rápidamente.

─ ¡Tsukasa, se supone que me tocaba primero!

─ Pero es que te volteaste y no hacías nada, onee-chan ─ se excusa Tsukasa mientras deja por un momento a Konata ─. No podía esperar más tiempo. También yo quiero besar a Kona-chan, y daba la impresión de que no tenías ganas de hacerlo.

─ Serás...

Aquello definitivamente no era justo. Se supone que Tsukasa debía esperar a su turno, así que Kagami, a fin de compensar el tiempo perdido, se lanza sobre Konata y empieza a besarla, al igual que la primera vez, haciéndolo como un beso francés. Konata estaba completamente atrapada por los brazos, los labios y la lengua de Kagami, la cual parecía que no quería parar. Era como si esperase que los cuerpos de ambas se fusionen a mitad de ese beso. La cosa parecía que iba a salirse de control, pues Kagami, sin darse cuenta, estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa, pero Tsukasa la detiene en el acto.

─ Onee-chan, recuerda que estamos en una zona abierta del parque. No es lugar para llegar tan lejos ─ dice con un sonrojo notorio.

─ Ehhh... Lo siento, Tsukasa. Creo que se me ha subido a la cabeza.

─ Sí, se nota que lo hizo, jeje ─ dice Konata.

─ Ahora me toca a mí ─ Tsukasa pasa a besar a Konata nuevamente, y Kagami se conforma (de ninguna manera se contenta) con mirar un rato.

Tsukasa no iba tan lejos con Konata, ni dejaba que la situación se le fuera de las manos, pero eso no implica que sea menos apasionado aquel contacto que establece con Konata. Se siente tan bien con el beso que no se da cuenta del ritmo en que pasa el tiempo, y antes de darse cuenta siente que Kagami le llama la atención.

─ Ya está bien, Tsukasa, ahora me toca a mí.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Y no puedo descansar un minuto o dos? ─ objeta Konata.

─ Todavía no, Konata ─ Kagami la mira fijamente, con un deseo que se palpaba ─. Tsukasa y yo estamos besándote por turnos. Tú eres la que realmente sale ganando con eso.

Konata no alcanza a decir nada más, y Kagami salta nuevamente a besarla. No sabía si es que aquello iba a durar todo el día que estén allí, pero así daba la impresión por el momento. Pero como bien señaló Kagami, Konata era la que mejor parada salía al besarse con ambas, así que simplemente calla y disfruta de la atención que ambas hermanas le dedican. Era como estar dando un paseo descalza en el paraíso.

* * *

Luego del día tan entretenido de picnic que había tenido, Konata había regresado a casa, con una movilidad algo entorpecida y bastante despeinada por todas las atenciones recibidas, pero no podría estar más contenta. Yutaka y Soujiro estaban en un juego de shogi, y el hombre iba ampliamente aventajado.

─ Yu-chan, te falta todavía para pulirte en este juego, pero al menos ya tienes noción sobre cómo es que debes hacer tus movidas.

─ ¿De verdad, tío? ─ a Yutaka le salía brillo de los ojos.

─ Te lo garantizo.

─ Parece que se han estado divirtiendo en mi ausencia ─ interrumpe Konata tomando asiento para ver el juego.

─ Sí. Tío Soujiro me está enseñando a jugar shogi, pero aun no lo domino bien.

─ No pasa nada. Es cuestión de práctica ─ le anima el hombre.

─ Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Es como cuando tienes en tus manos una consola nueva, sea esta de bolsillo o sobremesa ─ empieza a aleccionar Konata ─. No vas a saber manejar el mando desde el primer momento, sino que requieres de práctica y constancia para que así te desenvuelvas con él y puedas llegar más lejos con tus videojuegos favoritos.

─ Onee-chan, no creo que ese sea el mejor ejemplo para que me animes a aprender a jugar shogi ─ le responde Yutaka con una gota en la nuca.

─ Vaya manera de agradecer mis sabios consejos. Bueno, mejor me subo a mi habitación. He tenido un día bastante movido, y me gustaría descansar para estar esta noche lista para conectarme.

─ De acuerdo. Ojalá subas bastantes niveles ─ le apoya su padre mientras Konata se vuelve a levantar.

─ Onee-chan ─ Yutaka logra que Konata se detenga y le preste atención ─. Ahora que estás diciendo que estás cansada, ¿por qué te encuentras así? Pareciera que te has esforzado mucho, y no has trabajado el día de hoy donde dices que te contrataron.

─ Ermm... Digamos que las chicas y yo nos hemos estado esforzando bastante para el desarrollo de unos proyectos. Ha sido un trabajo agotador por demás ─ se excusa Konata con toda la naturalidad que puede, logrando ser convincente.

─ Ah, bueno. En ese caso descansa, que ya me haré cargo yo de la cena ─ le responde su padre.

─ En ese caso tendré que ponerme a rezar para que mañana amanezcamos todos vivos ─ bromea Konata mientras se retira.

Soujiro y Yutaka siguen con la práctica casera de shogi, mientras que Konata todavía no se podía creer que se tragaran tan fácil aquella mentira y sin hacer preguntas al respecto. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo fue que le hizo, pero al menos podía mantener su secreto intacto un día más, o en este caso noche.

Y mientras iba subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación a recuperar fuerzas, dos cosas iban apoderándose de su cabeza: La primera era que algún día debería repetir aquella salida con Kagami y Tsukasa; y la segunda era que le faltaba una espada especial en el juego de esa noche, y que no estaba segura de dónde encontrarla.

* * *

Kagami y Tsukasa estaban también de vuelta, ambas contentas y satisfechas con lo que había transcurrido a lo largo de ese día tan dinámico y a la vez esperado. No eran capaces de borrar sus sonrisas de sus rostros, e incluso tuvieron que inventarle una excusa a Matsuri para que no las molestara, diciendo que simplemente habían tenido un avance significativo en sus estudios. Ahora estaban en la habitación de Tsukasa, evaluando los resultados de aquella salida que tuvieron con Konata, y sus rostros de por sí ya lo decían todo.

─ No lo puedo creer. Y pensar que... que... ─ Tsukasa se pasa varias veces los dedos por los labios ─ Kona-chan y nosotras...

─ En un principio nos habíamos molestado porque Konata se besara con una a la vez, pero después de lo que pasó, estar todo el día disfrutando de las vistas al lado de ella ─ Kagami se pone roja cual tomate, no siendo capaz de borrar su sonrisa ─. Besar a Konata todo aquel rato se sintió de maravilla.

─ Creo que eso cambia muchas cosas, onee-chan.

─ Ya lo creo.

Ambas habían llegado a una conclusión, en base a lo que había transcurrido en el picnic: Tener que compartir a Konata ya no parecía de ninguna manera una mala idea, y hasta terminaron pasándolo bien. Si hasta Kagami así lo estaba pensando, era porque no había duda de dicha resolución.

─ No puedo esperar a la próxima vez, pero tenemos que ir mejor preparadas, Tsukasa.

─ ¡Sí!

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí hay algo verdaderamente bueno en la relación entre las mellizas y Konata, y cosas mejores vendrán, contrariamente a lo que tanto se cita en los memes :p.

Hasta otra


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevamente les dirijo un saludo cordial y amistoso, anunciando un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Pienso yo que ya estamos en la mejor parte (esto no es como _Amor y Redención_, pues más bien voy inventando sobre la marcha).

Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami y Miyuki estaban nuevamente reunidas, aunque en esta ocasión no era con el propósito de estudiar ni hacer ninguna tarea previamente asignada. Muy por el contrario, resulta que los exámenes se iban acercando, y las cuatro querían planificar lo que podrían hacer de cara al fin de semana que seguiría al final de éstas. Las ideas apenas empezaban a ponerse sobre la mesa, pero nada lograba convencer a todas.

─ Supongo que un viaje a Akihabara no es negociable, ¿no? ─ dice Konata.

─ No me veo pasando un día o dos en un distrito comercial con centenares de otakus en cada rincón haciendo fila en todas las tiendas de mangas y juegos ─ dice Kagami con inusual tranquilidad ─. Definitivamente no es una buena idea. Mejor veamos qué otra cosa se nos ocurre.

─ Podríamos ir a la playa ─ propone Tsukasa.

─ Será algo complicado, Tsukasa-san ─ refuta Miyuki ─. Estamos a punto de entrar en la temporada alta de concurrencia de bañistas, pues hay sectores laborales entrando de vacaciones próximamente. Sería casi imposible encontrar un buen lugar para todas.

─ Y de paso tenemos todavía dos semanas por delante, y eso se traduce en dos semanas para que otras personas se preparen y vayan apartando un lugar antes que nosotras ─ dice Kagami.

─ Tener un lugar en la playa siempre es un problema, y más cuando vienes de una ciudad grande y es época de vacaciones, aunque sea para algunas personas ─ Konata se rasca la mejilla ─. Deberíamos ir a otro lado... ¿Y si vamos a la montaña?

─ ¡Eso suena bastante bien, Kona-chan! ─ Tsukasa aplaude contenta ─ No hemos ido todas juntas a estar en la montaña un fin de semana, por lo que sería una experiencia completamente nueva...

─ Necesitamos equipo, y desgraciadamente no contamos con el tiempo necesario ─ corta Kagami, dejando de piedra a su hermana ─. Se nos vienen toneladas de tarea y exámenes, y difícilmente nos dará tiempo para comprar por lo menos guantes. Y también necesitamos de una carpa, a menos que podamos rentar una posada.

─ Yui onee-san nos puede cubrir ese detalle ─ Konata entrelaza sus dedos al más puro estilo de Gendo Ikari de _Evangelion_ ─. Creo que ella también saldrá de vacaciones, y si así pasa podría ayudarnos...

─ No, gracias. Todavía tengo demasiadas ganas de vivir como para querer volver a montarme en el mismo coche que ella ─ reacciona Kagami con una sombra azul en su cara.

─ Aquello fue una experiencia terrible. Pensé en aquel entonces que iba a morir ─ chilla Tsukasa.

─ Y ninguna de nosotras sabe conducir. No tenemos manera de dar una excusa válida para disuadir a Narumi-san de que deje a alguna de nosotras a asumir el volante ─ dice Miyuki.

El asunto hacía que cualquier propuesta tuviera bemoles por donde se le viera, eso Konata lo veía bastante claro. Tenían que pensarse bien cómo es que disfrutarían de su oportunidad de ser libres, especialmente porque no tendría ningún chiste permanecer en casa mirando el techo, y más cuando los animes favoritos de Konata se encontrarán en receso durante dos semanas a partir del período señalado por ellas. Y como si lo anterior fuera bastante poco, la mayoría del grupo al que ella pertenecía en el juego en línea se iban también de vacaciones o a estudiar apenas empiece la temporada. Sencillamente no podría hacer nada lo bastante entretenido en casa, y no quería empezar su "libertad" haciendo las tareas.

─ Ahora que me acuerdo, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad ─ todas se quedan mirando a Miyuki ─. Casualmente tengo un contacto que podría ayudarnos para que vayamos a la montaña y nos hospedemos unos cuantos días.

─ Eso no me lo esperaba ─ Kagami ahora parecía ver un rayo de esperanza ─ ¿Y bien? ¿De quién se trata?

─ Ehh... La verdad es que no recuerdo su nombre ─ la respuesta de Miyuki deja de piedra a todas ─. Sé que puede llevarnos, pero cuando anoté su número, pues se me olvidó anotar su nombre, pero estoy segura que nos puede llevar.

─ La idea es ingeniosa, pero no saber quién exactamente nos lleva no inspira mucha confianza que digamos ─ opina Konata, más divertida que preocupada ─. En todo caso, supongo que no tenemos alternativa ahora, aunque deberías primero contactar con esa persona y cerciorarte que estamos seguras a su lado.

─ Apoyo a Kona-chan en eso ─ Tsukasa sí se notaba bastante preocupada.

─ Muy bien, en ese caso me mantendré en contacto con esa persona para asegurarme que nos lleve. Les aseguro que no pasará nada malo.

Tsukasa, Konata y Kagami intercambian miradas. Las tres sabían que, detrás de ese conocimiento tan vasto, Miyuki era terriblemente despistada, lo cual aumentaba todavía más los riesgos del viaje. Pero no les quedaba de otra. Era eso o nada.

* * *

─ ¡Estas dos semanas se fueron finalmente! ─ celebra Konata como si hubiese sobrevivido a un bobardeo ─ Ahora sí puedo emprender mi camino rumbo a la montaña.

─ Es una lástima que no pueda ir contigo, onee-chan ─ dice Yutaka algo triste ─. Yo voy a pasar el rato estudiando porque mis exámenes no han terminado y estaré en casa de mis padres este fin de semana, por lo que tío se quedará solo ¿Qué crees que le pase?

─ Él estará bien. Seguramente llamará a sus amigos y se dedicarán a jugar y beber, y cuando esté solo se viciará con los juegos ─ le responde Konata de manera despreocupada ─. El único problema es que él vaya a cocinar, pero supongo que en lugar de eso traera comida pre-elaborada y órdenes de pizza y esas cosas. Como ya dije, él estará bien, Yu-chan.

Yutaka se encoge hombros, creyendo en lo que su prima le había contestado, y Konata toma sus cosas para así emprender su viaje. A la peliazul le cuesta en un principio cargar con todo, pues su mochila estaba bastante cargada.

─ ¿No crees que llevas demasiada ropa para dos días de viaje, onee-chan?

─ ¿Ropa? Lo que llevó aquí dentro son mis mangas. Se supone que tengo que llevar lo esencial, ¿no? ─ a Yutaka le sale una gota ante esa respuesta de su prima.

─ ¿Y qué hay de la ropa y todas esas cosas que vas a necesitar?

* * *

─ ¿Ya estás lista para que salgamos? ─ dice Kagami, ya con sus cosas preparadas.

Pero no obtiene respuesta. Kagami ve la hora y empieza a preocuparse. Pronto se les empezaría a hacer tarde, y Tsukasa no daba señales de vida, lo que a Kagami no le parecía nada normal. Estaba por abrir la puerta para averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando, cuando ve que Tsukasa abre, pero se le notaba algo preocupada, estado que fácilmente contagia a la mayor de ambas.

─ ¿Tsukasa?

─ Onee-chan, no logro decidirme sobre qué ponerme ─ Tsukasa empieza a lloriquear, y a Kagami le sale una gota.

─ No entiendo porqué no me esperaba que esto pasara... En ese caso te voy a ayudar, Tsukasa. No voy a permitirte que te quedes atrás, y mucho menos que vayas completamente desprotegida.

─ Gracias, onee-chan.

Kagami ayuda entonces a Tsukasa a recoger todo lo que pudiese necesitar durante ese fin de semana. Sabía que era soñar despierta, pero Kagami pensaba que seguramente Konata las estaría esperando en la casa de Miyuki. No podían tardarse mucho, o no le dejarían olvidar fácilmente el retraso.

─ A ver... creo que lo que más te está faltando es ropa para abrigarte. Incluso estando en verano, a donde vamos siempre hace frío, así que no podemos confiarnos. Y también necesitas algunos equipos personalizados, en caso de que te pierdas... ¿Y qué hace tu almohada en la mochila?

─ Es que no sabemos si habrá alguna por allá, onee-chan.

─ Tsukasa, nosotras vamos a alojarnos en una posada, no acamparemos al aire libre, aunque tengamos que llevar algunas cosas de seguridad sólo para las exploraciones.

Tsukasa se rasca la mejilla, tratando de captar lo que su hermana le había dicho. Organizarse en cosas así definitivamente no era su fuerte, aunque sí había una cosa que tomaba en cuenta.

─ ¿Y no podríamos llevar un par de mangas, onee-chan?

─ No creo. Conociendo a Konata, seguro que ella trae un cargamento completo de mangas. Tal vez ni pueda ella sola con tanto. Pero a nosotras ahora mismo nos debe preocupar el llevar todos los neceseres requeridos, así que no nos detengamos y sigamos empacando bien tus cosas.

* * *

─ Parece que todavía no llegan...

Miyuki estaba en la puerta de su casa. Ya había llamado a su "contacto especial" diez minutos atrás, pues pensaba que sus amigas estaban a punto de llegar, pero aquello no ocurría todavía. Mira por tercera vez la hora, y luego revisa otra vez la calle. Ve que finalmente se asomaban las figuras de sus amigas que se acercaban a paso lento.

─ ¡Ya estamos en posición y listas para la batalla, Miyuki-san! ─ exclama Konata en una postura grandilocuente, y Tsukasa y Kagami (que iban más atrás) se la quedaban viendo.

─ Ha sido una suerte que nos la encontráramos a mitad de camino, ¿no lo crees, onee-chan?

─ Ya lo creo, Tsukasa. Encontrarse a Konata por casualidad...

Justo a tiempo habían llegado Konata, Tsukasa y Kagami. Miyuki ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de ponerse a leer mientras esperaba, aunque eso obviamente la llevaría a distraerse tanto como para no darse cuenta de la llegada de sus amigas. Pero ahora que ya todo había pasado, lo que Miyuki tenía que hacer era recibir a sus amigas, viendo que las mellizas recorren los últimos metros de distancia agarradas de los brazos de Konata. Seguía siendo una vista interesante, sin importar las veces que haya tenido la oportunidad.

─ ¿Hemos llegado tarde, Yuki-chan?

─ No. Todavía estamos a tiempo, pues todavía no pasan a recogernos, Tsukasa-san.

─ Entonces terminamos llegando temprano, a pesar de todo lo que me temía ─ dice Kagami.

Miyuki ya tenía planteado responder, cuando las cuatro escuchan un motor regiendo con fuerza, y luego aparece un auto que permanece en el aire unos segundos por la fuerza con que el auto había ascendido por la pendiente. Kagami, Konata y Tsukasa creían que el auto sólo pasaría de largo, pero para su desgracia, el auto frena en seco justo frente a ellas, y por la ventanilla se asoma un rostro conocido.

─ Buenos días a todas. Miyuki me aviso para que las trajera, y luego me pidió que le diera el nombre, pues no lograba identificarme por voz.

Ahora Miyuki era el centro de las miradas, pero éstas no eran precisamente buenas. Se supone que debían evitar que Yui las fuera a llevar a donde fuera que pasasen esos dos días, y resultaba que la pelirrosa termina propiciando precisamente eso. Miyuki se lleva una mano al rostro, logrando captar la mirada de enojo de sus amigas.

─ Supongo que primero debí confirmar el nombre y después pedir el transporte.

─ ¿Tú qué crees? ─ le dice Kagami.

─ Miyuki, esta vez tu factor moe nos ha jugado en contra ─ le dice Konata.

─ Bueno, como también yo estoy libre por un buen rato, entonces les llevaré a donde Miyuki me dijo ─ Yui se baja del auto y recoge todo el equipaje para cargar el auto antes que las chicas pudieran hacer nada ─. Ahora suban, que estoy a tope para hacer un buen viajecito.

Kagami y Tsukasa temblaban de miedo, pero nada se podía hacer ya. Ahora que su equipaje estaba en el auto, sólo les quedaba tragar grueso antes de subir al auto. Konata y las mellizas se agarran de la mano, rezando mentalmente mientras Yui emprendía la marcha que no terminaran vomitando a mitad de camino... y desde luego que lleguen vivas a destino.

─ Sujétense fuerte, que no tenemos mucho tiempo ─ advierte Yui con una sonrisita que le hiela el espinazo a todas ─. Dentro de poco empezará a formarse tráfico, pues mucha gente que va a la playa está preparando su camino.

─ ¿No podemos ir con calma y a paso normal? ─ dice Tsukasa con un tono de ruego.

─ Yo siempre voy a paso normal, y esta vez no será diferente.

Yui pisa a fondo, y las cuatro chicas gritan en respuesta. Parecía que Yui estaba conduciendo una nave espacial al momento de despegue, con ese nivel tan demencial de aceleración. A Miyuki casi se le caen los lentes en el proceso.

Las casas pasan ante los ojos de las chicas como destellos de colores, y todas estaban seguras que, si las ventanas estuviesen abiertas, el aire se escaparía del todo. Cualquier piedrecilla atravesada en el camino tenía el potencial para causar una tragedia, o por lo menos un feo sobresalto, y Yui seguía avanzando a toda mecha como si nada.

─ ¡Yui onee-san, deberíamos bajar un poco la velocidad! ─ ruega Konata, fuertemente abrazada a sus dos novias.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─ Yui seguía totalmente centrada en la vía.

Las cuatro chicas estaban decididas a hacer lo que fuera a cambio de que se les diera el milagro de sobrevivir al viaje. Aquello era demasiado para ellas.

* * *

─ Aquí estamos, chicas. No me lo agradezcan, que ha sido un placer traerlas aquí ─ dice Yui, fresca como una lechuga, muy diferencia de las demás.

─ M-Miyuki-san ─ la nombrada ve a Konata ─ ¿Tienes bien anotados los datos completos del contacto a Yui onee-san?

─ Sí, lo tengo todo ─ a Miyuki no se veían los ojos tras los lentes.

─ Menos mal, para que así no volvamos a caer en esta trampa.

─ Esto ha estado de muerte ─ Kagami se lleva una mano al pecho ─. No entiendo cómo una ruta tan directa como la que tomamos estuviera más movida que la pista de automovilismo de Monza.

─ El mundo da vueltas ¿El fin está cerca? ─ Tsukasa estaba tirada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse.

Yui saca todo el equipaje y ayuda a las demás chicas a llegar hasta la posada. Iba a ser una estadía de apenas un fin de semana, pues luego tendrían muchas cosas por hacer. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en tales detalles, sino de disfrutar de la estadía, siempre y cuando primero se recuperen del viaje.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Tal vez tenga un par de capítulos en la posada y la montaña, eso es algo que todavía estoy pensando, pero el caso es que ya abrimos aquí una nueva y corta etapa para propiciar este trío TsukaKonaKaga, y desde luego Miyuki para ayudar en caso de problemas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	10. Chapter 10

Hola nuevamente. Otro capítulo más de esta historia que dejó _Tsukumiyomi_... pero no como legado, sino como tarea pendiente. Bueno, igual hay que seguir, que realmente creo que esto lo merece.

─ Rayos, esto es demasiado para mí ¡Mi vida se escapa ante mis ojos! ─ Konata se lanza al suelo y se pone a lloriquear.

─ Konata, no formes tanto alboroto cuando no nos hemos perdido ni nada ─ le dice Kagami mientras le coge un brazo para levantarla.

─ Pero es que se le acabaron las pilas a mi consola, y no me traje ningún manga para dar este paseo ─ a las demás chicas les sale una gota.

Apenas se habían distanciado treinta o cuarenta metros de la posada en su primer paseo a dos horas de haber llegado, y ya los dramas típicos de las películas se estaban haciendo presentes en el camino de las cuatro amigas. Kagami y Tsukasa ayudan a Konata a levantarse y le acompañan de regreso al hotel, pues estaba claro que así no iban a ninguna parte. Miyuki por su parte se limita a seguirlas, a falta de otra alternativa de acción.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, Yutaka estaba en casa de sus padres, y debido a ello no tenia muchas oportunidades para comunicarse con sus amigas de forma directa. Ni modo, tenía que intentarlo por internet, a falta de otras alternativas.

─ A ver... Supongo que Hiyori-chan vendrá con alguna nueva idea de lo que podríamos hacer para buscar a esa chica de los rumores. Va a estar interesante lo que tenga que decir ─ y una vez que deja de hablar con ella misma, la pelirroja empieza a teclear.

_Yu-chan: Hola, chicas_

_Yu-chan: ¿Cómo les va este fin de semana?_

Yutaka espera casi un minuto en recibir respuesta. Estuvo a punto de dejar el aparato para ir a ver la tele junto a su madre, cuando en eso recibe una respuesta de parte de Hiyori.

_Shipera a tope de power: Hola, Yu-chan. Yo estoy bien. Casualmente he querido avanzar con algunos proyectos que me han pedido recientemente, pero sin agobio ninguno._

_Shipera a tope de power: Ha sido un día algo aburrido, pero también relajante._

Yutaka casi se ríe al leer esa respuesta de parte de su amiga de lentes. Ahora tendría que ver qué tal les iba a las demás, y esta vez las respuestas no se hacen esperar.

_La rubia sexy: Yo sí estoy trabajando en el café cosplay. Konata-senpai me ha dejado todo el trabajo, por lo que ahora sus clientes los atiendo yo._

_La rubia sexy: Fuck yeah! More cash to me._

_Yu-chan: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Patty-chan?_

_Iwasaki Minami: Parece que le place la idea de obtener el sueldo de Izumi-senpai mientras ella no está._

_Yu-chan: Ah, ya veo._

_Shipera a tope de power: Se siente un poco raro que no podamos comunicarnos de otra manera por el día de hoy._

_Iwasaki Minami: Pienso lo mismo._

_Iwasaki Minami: Pero todas tenemos cosas que hacer durante estos dos días._

_La rubia sexy: Siempre dando en el clavo, como se podría esperar._

_Yu-chan: ¿Alguien tiene una idea de qué hacer con el caso de la chica con dos novias?_

_Yu-chan: Ahora que entraremos en época de exámenes, pues no tendremos tiempo casi para otra cosa._

_Shipera a tope de power: Eso es un verdadero problema._

_Shipera a tope de power: Debimos haber hecho esto desde antes, porque ahora va a ser muchísimo más complicado y nos quedaremos con el suspenso de querer saber._

_Iwasaki Minami: A mí en realidad no me quita para nada el sueño saber aquello._

_Yu-chan: No seas así, Minami-chan. Podemos lograr esta tarea sólo si unimos nuestras fuerzas en esta empresa._

_La rubia sexy: Aquí es donde empieza a trabajar el efecto Yu-chan._

_Iwasaki Minami: Ok, lo siento por responder así, Yutaka._

_Shipera a tope de power: Cómo me gustaría que pudiera verlas en una escena real. Nada se compara a esa sensación._

_Yu-chan: ¿Qué quieres decir, Hiyori-chan?_

_Shipera a tope de power: No es nada. No me lo tomes en cuenta._

_Shipera a tope de power: Y ahora volviendo al tema, tenemos que sacar provecho de cada segundo libre con el que podamos contar para pensar en cómo dar con esa escurridiza chica._

_Shipera a tope de power: Por ahora vengo repasando todas nuestras posibilidades, y ya será para el lunes que tengamos la posibilidad de poner a prueba las estratagemas que diseñemos por ahora._

_Iwasaki Minami: Me parece bien, que ahora mismo okaa-san me llama._

_La rubia sexy: Mis deberes están todos hechos, y único que me interesa de la escuela es estar a tono con los exámenes._

_La rubia sexy: Por lo demás estoy bien, así que cuenten con que se me ocurra algo._

_Yu-chan: Yo también aprovecharé lo mejor que pueda._

_Yu-chan: Nos vemos el lunes, chicas._

_Shipera a tope de power: Muy bien, así quedamos._

Yutaka se queda mirando el teléfono mientras nota cómo las demás se desconectan. Ya cuando siente que es la última con el aparato en la mano, Yutaka lo guarda y se decide a ir con su madre. Estaba segura que había algo en lo que tenía que ayudar, pero el tema de encontrar a esa chica con dos novias no se va de su cabeza.

* * *

Otra vez Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata y Miyuki salen de excursión, y esta vez no se admitían excusas de parte de Konata para estarse quejando, puesto que igual no encontraron baterías para la consola de Konata ni se le dio tiempo para que saque algún manga. Como no tenía entonces ninguna opción, sólo podía sacar a relucir sus temas de costumbres para hacer conversación durante el paseo.

─ ¿Y ese capítulo no lo van a transmitir este lunes? ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Pues no. Esta semana casi todos los animes de transmisión abierta van a descansar. Es un fastidio, pero no hay alternativa ─ Konata suspira pesadamente.

─ Me sorprende la soltura y despreocupación de ustedes dos para hablar de temas inútiles, incluso aquí ─ dice Kagami.

─ A mí no me preocupa tanto oír de esos temas. Pienso que es interesante oír temas diferentes de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando dichos temas no los conoces pero parecen interesantes ─ opina Miyuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Esa respuesta es típica de ti, aunque el contexto no está bien ubicado, Miyuki ─ Kagami se pone a jugar con una de sus coletas.

Las cuatro amigas van avanzando por el bosque que rodeaba la posada en que dejaron sus cosas. Era bastante interesante el paisaje que ante ellas se erigía, aparte que el clima era maravilloso, haciendo un día ideal para lo que hacían. Pero es cosa de sentido común saber que en parajes como ese el clima tienda a ser inestable y sufra cambios bastante bruscos de un momento, por lo que cada una cargaba con una brújula, una botella con agua, algo de comida pre-elaborada, guantes, botas y una bufanda. No podían permitir que nada les aguara el paseo.

─ Ni una nube medianamente oscura a la vista. No parece que vaya a llover ni a nevar hoy ─ dice Tsukasa mirando el cielo.

─ En todo caso es muy improbable que nieva. Esta no es una buena época para las nevadas ─ le dice Konata alzando ligeramente las cejas.

Kagami, Miyuki y Tsukasa se ríen ante ese comentario, especialmente porque era bastante cierto. De verdad hacía un maravilloso día, y las cuatro iban con todo el ánimo de disfrutar el rato.

El avance de las cuatro es lento, queriendo revisar con detenimiento cada uno de los elementos que rodean el sendero que atraviesan, pero en eso escuchan un aullido lejano. Parecía un aullido de lobo, lo cual asusta un poco a Tsukasa. La melliza menor tiembla de miedo. No le agradaba la sensación que le causa la perspectiva de un lobo rondando cerca de ellas. Miyuki por su parte no se muestra tan alarmada.

─ Los lobos muy difícilmente se atreverían a atacar a un humano, y sólo lo harían si padecen mucha hambre o nos ve como una amenaza invadiendo su territorio. Realmente es poco factible lo del hambre, pues ellos definen muy bien a los animales que prefieren cazar a través del contacto con otras especies de su entorno y la enseñanza de sus padres, y el contacto raro con humanos hace que no nos suelan ver como potenciales presas. En realidad es más probable que un perro común y corriente tratara de atacarnos, e incluso eso no es común de ver.

─ Ese es un grandioso dato, Miyuki-san ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ─ se interesa Konata.

─ La casa de Iwasaki-san. El tener una perra le ha hecho saber muchas cosas para la crianza de perros y varias curiosidades relacionadas.

─ Es verdad. Ustedes son vecinas ─ dice Kagami asintiendo por el dato.

─ Sí. Y aún si un lobo se nos mostrara amenazante, la verdad es que no es demasiado complicado protegernos de un eventual ataque: La comida fácil les enloquece, igual que con los perros, por lo que tirar a un lado algo comestible, especialmente carne asada, les resulta irresistible. También podemos probar a subir a un árbol, puesto que los lobos no son hábiles escaladores debido a que sus garras se desgastan con gran facilidad, son muy romos y no les sirve para aferrar. E incluso si tenemos que defendernos de posibles ataques, apuntar el hocico es efectivo, y más si nos coordinamos, pues sus mandíbulas son sus mejores armas, por lo que desisten pronto si ven que tratamos de golpearles allí y piensan que somos lo bastante fuertes y hábiles para lograrlo. Es lo mejor que tendríamos a mano en caso de que nos ataquen en jauría.

─ Igual es un poco aterrador aquello, Yuki-chan ─ insiste Tsukasa.

Otro aullido suena a lo lejos. Puede que no estuvieran muy lejos todavía de la posada, y que esté todavía a plenitud del día y en una zona bastante clara en el bosque y con excelentes alternativas de escape en caso de que algo salga mal, pero de verdad Tsukasa se preocupa de que puedan aparecer repentinamente animales peligrosos. No era normal que hubiesen lobos, pues se supone que no hay animales de esos en aquella zona. Tal vez se trate de algún lobo importado que consiguió hacerse un hogar en las cercanías. No podía ser tan peligroso un lobo solo.

─ Supongo que en este bosque habrán ciervos, conejos y comadreja, ¿no es así? ─ sugiere Konata.

─ Así es. Esos animales son muy comunes por estos lados, y con dichas especies cerca, es ilógico pensar que un lobo que esté cerca prefiera atacarnos a nosotras y no a un conejo, incluso si el lobo es joven e inexperto.

─ ¿Un conejo? Eso es peor. Pensar en un lobo atacando a un conejo me parece horroroso ─ a todas les sale una gota por las palabras de Tsukasa.

─ ¿Y si es simplemente un perro aullando? ─ sugiere Kagami, queriendo dar por terminado el tema lo antes posible.

─ Es una posibilidad. De hecho, es mucho más lógico que se trate de un perro grande haciendo de guardián o en una labor de búsqueda ─ la respuesta de Miyuki resulta más satisfactoria para las demás.

Era algo preferible la idea de un perro llamando o marcando territorio con su aullido. Eso ayudaría a que el paseo sea considerablemente menos tenso, aunque Tsukasa necesitaba un rato para digerir la idea lo necesario para relajarse. Pero la experiencia seguía siendo innegable. Kagami pensaba que el sitio se prestaba para una situación especialmente romántica. Sonríe al imaginarse una situación en ese lugar, siendo solamente Konata y ella. Era una ensoñación con un efecto bastante excitante.

Tsukasa en cambio se quedaba mirando los alrededores por un rato, atraída por las cosas que el camino ofrecía a la vista. Ya sin la idea de algún lobo rondando en las cercanías, termina sintiéndose embelesada por el escenario ante ella. También ella sonríe al pensar que, en otra circunstancia, Konata y ella tengan un momento más íntimo, admirando los bellos arbustos, las flores y los animalillos que iban caminando por las ramas de los árboles más cercanos.

Sí, ambas hermanas Hiiragi estaban tan ensimismadas en sus ideas que casi se babeaban al pensar en cómo les iría a solas con Konata en ese sitio. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaron así, pero la cosa es que, al cabo de cierto trayecto, Tsukasa se resbala y empuja a Kagami en su caída. Ambas se dan de cara contra el blando y flojo suelo, por lo que ninguna de las dos se hace daño. Al intentar levantarse (y mientras Tsukasa se deshacía en disculpas), ambas se terminan dando cuenta de algo que las había alarmado bastante.

─ ¿Dónde están Kona-chan y Yuki-chan?

─ Esto no me gusta nada ─ Kagami saca su brújula, y encuentra que estaba rota ─. Mierda ¿Cómo está tu brújula, Tsukasa?

─ Déjame ver... ─ Tsukasa saca el artefacto y ve que se partió a la mitad ─ ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo es que las brújulas de ambas se rompieran al mismo tiempo y con tanta facilidad?

─ No lo sé. Parece que no son de tan buena calidad, pero el hecho es que estamos en problemas.

─ La próxima vez compraremos brújulas en otra tienda, una donde haya mejor calidad ─ Kagami se tapa ambos ojos con una mano.

* * *

─ ...y de ese modo es como transcurre el ciclo de vida de estos insectos ─termina de explicar Miyuki ─. Es algo bastante fascinante en mi opinión, y todavía ahora está lleno de misterios.

─ Por eso mismo es que puede fascinar. Los misterios siempre llaman la atención cuando se dejan ver ─ Konata asiente y luego mira a su alrededor ─ ¿Y dónde están Kagami y Tsukasa?

─ Buena pregunta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Fin de una nueva parte de esta historia, y nuevamente me despido de ustedes hasta un nuevo capítulo. Y _Tsukumiyomi_, si de casualidad estás leyendo esto (en realidad lo dudo, pero por si acaso), aquí se te recuerda, igual que a _Minokomicweb_.

Pero antes de retirarme, seguro que han notado el chat establecido entre las cuatro kouhais. Pese a que el manga de Lucky es de 2004 y el anime de 2007, la verdad es que, siendo un anime _slice of life_, lo normal es que su desarrollo, a fin de hacerlo fácil de digerir al público y hacerle identificarse con él, pues pueden llegar a actualizar ciertos detalles, especialmente en el apartado de las telecomunicaciones y las redes sociales. Eso es patente en otros animes/mangas, como por ejemplo _Yuruyuri_, donde a partir de las OVAs se hace evidente la inclusión de los smartphones y las consolas (muy pegaditas a las 3DS), y también pasa con _Kenichi el discípulo más fuerte _(aunque este caso no es _slice of life_), donde en un principio la mención de las telecomunicaciones era la básica de principios y mediados de la década del 2000, para después venir con el Facebook y esas cosas. Ya sabrán ustedes que este recurso, si bien a veces choca si pretendemos ponerlo en un contexto único y estrictamente lineal, la verdad ayuda a llevar mejor las historias. Si algún día Lucky Star vuelve a la vida, se acordarán de mí si ven que aparecen smartphones y Twitter y todo eso xD.

Hasta otra


	11. Chapter 11

Ahora continúa el miniarco del viaje a las montañas, donde sé que algunos/as de ustedes que están cruzando los dedos para que las protas salgan avantes en su aventura... o mejor dicho desventura. Mejor empecemos y ya.

Tsukasa y Kagami estaban con las manos en la cabeza. Demasiada casualidad que a ambas se les dañe las brújulas en medio de una montaña y sin ninguna certeza de la ubicación de Konata y Miyuki.

─ Esto es vergonzoso. Esta vez sí que he tocado fondo ─ Kagami se apoya en un árbol ─. Konata seguramente se desternillará de risa cuando nos encuentre y sepa lo que nos ha pasado.

─ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, onee-chan? ─ Tsukasa tenía bastante miedo ─ ¿Cómo volveremos?

─ Podríamos intentar ubicarnos por el sol, pero ahora mismo estamos a horas del mediodía, por lo que ahora mismo no nos significa ninguna referencia ─ Kagami trata de pensar en alguna manera de volver ─. Podríamos tratar de regresar sobre nuestros pasos, pero por lo aleladas que íbamos, es muy cierta la posibilidad de que nos perdamos todavía más al intentarlo.

─ ¿No podríamos intentar subirnos a un árbol para tratar de ubicarnos, onee-chan?

─ ¡Esa idea es buena! No creo que nos hayamos alejado tanto, así que ubicarnos en una altura más elevada podríamos encontrar por lo menos la ruta que hemos seguido originalmente. Vamos a hacer eso...

Pero antes de que Tsukasa y Kagami pudieran dar un solo paso, ven que un árbol cercano había un par de avispones. Eso sólo podía significar malas noticias, pues indicaba que habría cerca un nido de avispones. Ciertamente no en la copa de los árboles, pero un accidente que conlleve la caída de algún insumo o una rama, de acertar en la ubicación del nido, podría significar el surgimiento de una auténtica pesadilla. Kagami y Tsukasa, pálidas por el miedo, mejor prueban a la idea anteriormente descartada de regresar sobre sus pasos, rogando encontrar el sendero pronto.

* * *

─ ¿Es que acaso no van a gritar ni nada? Así no vamos a encontrarlas ─ dice Konata.

─ Es un poco problemático así, pero lo mejor es que no causen mucho alboroto a menos que sea verdaderamente necesario ─ le responde Miyuki con evidente preocupación ─. Alzar demasiado la voz en un lugar como este puede llegar a atraer animales que podrían empeorar las cosas. En esta clase de lugares, donde es muy importante no hacerse ver por presas ni depredadores, la emisión de sonidos puede ser una desventaja si no se hace con cuidado.

─ Con razón aquí sólo se oyen grillos y movimientos de ramas por el viento. Viéndolo de esa forma, pues como que este sitio no es tan alegre como se pinta a veces.

─ Es lo que significa la lucha por la supervivencia. Cada hábitat, en su normal curso, es a la vez un paraíso y un perenne campo de batalla para los animales y las plantas, y ahora mismo nosotras somos parte de la experiencia, Konata-san.

─ Eso no hace falta que lo aclares.

Miyuki y Konata avanzan un rato, siempre teniendo los ojos bien abiertos para cerciorarse de encontrar algún rastro de las mellizas. Era todo lo que podían esperar hacer en ese sitio mientras se apartaba más y más del hotel, pero todavía estaban bien ubicadas en el sendero como para preocuparse por ese detalle. Konata saca su teléfono y se pone a revisarlo, a lo que Miyuki se muestra curiosa.

─ ¿Y eso que haces?

─ Trato de ver si esta zona cuenta con cobertura para ubicarnos por el Google Maps y... ¡Bingo! Con esto nos veremos en buena posición a la hora de regresar al hotel.

─ Veo que te preparaste bien, Konata-san.

─ Es que me dio pereza sacar mi brújula, así que recurro a mi teléfono en caso de que terminemos desviándonos del camino para buscar a Kagami y Tsukasa. Aunque está el detalle que ellas no llevaron sus teléfonos.

─ ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

─ Porque los dos teléfonos están sobre la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama. Ambas pasaron por mí antes de que empezáramos todas a dar una vuelta por el lugar, pero obviamente yo no soy tonta. Lo mejor de la tecnología lo voy a aprovechar.

─ En ese caso también yo debería intentarlo, aunque sólo en caso de que te quedes sin batería, para que de ese modo podamos cubrirnos las espaldas ─ sugiere Miyuki sacando también su teléfono.

─ ¿Verdad que creamos un equipo superestratega? Un día de estos te debería invitar a mi grupo en el MMORPG que frecuento para que formemos el plan de ataque a una mazmorra que lleva unos cuantos días dándonos problemas.

Miyuki no hace sino asentir mecánicamente, pues en realidad poco y nada había entendido de lo que dijo Konata. Luego de pasar aquello, ambas retoman la búsqueda.

* * *

─ No puede ser ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para dejar el teléfono en el hotel? Podría haber llamado para pedir ayuda o algo ─ se lamenta Kagami.

─ Onee-chan, no seas tan dura contigo misma ─ Tsukasa se le acerca a Kagami ─. También es en parte mi culpa por no llevar tampoco mi teléfono ni otra cosa que nos ayudase.

─ Tienes razón, Tsukasa ─ Kagami asiente lentamente ─. Entonces me corrijo: ¿Cómo _pudimos_ ser tan estúpidas para dejar nuestros teléfonos en el hotel? ─ Tsukasa se queda con cara de WTF por la reacción de su hermana ─ Y todavía tenemos que esperar a que el sol se mueva para referenciarnos de la ubicación del norte, y no hallamos el camino, y no tenemos una gota de agua... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con las botellas?

─ Las tiene Kona-chan ─ le responde Tsukasa.

─ Pues así quedamos ─ Kagami apoya su frente a un árbol y suspira larga y pesadamente ─. No me gusta para nada el pesimismo, pero tampoco veo la manera en que salgamos pronto de este apuro. A este paso terminaremos improvisando un refugio con ramas y hojas para dormir esta noche, y todavía quedan varias horas para eso.

─ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

─ Todavía no todo está perdido, pero necesitamos una buena dosis de suerte, Tsukasa... ─ ambas hermanas se sientan en el suelo y tratan de pensar juntas ─ Lo primero es encontrar algún rastro de actividad humana para tener la certeza de que estamos siquiera cerca del hotel...

─ ¿Y si tratamos de divisar la presencia de humo, onee-chan?

─ No es una cabaña con chimenea. En todo caso necesitaremos ser nosotras quienes hagan la fogata, aunque para eso necesitaremos hacer un buen esfuerzo... Pero la idea no está nada mal, Tsukasa ─ Kagami se vuelve a incorporar ─. En ese caso vamos a buscar hojas secas, ramitas, y de ser posible también lianas o cualquier cosa para hacer de cuerda.

─ ¿Y para qué una cuerda, onee-chan?

─ ¿No te acuerdas de aquel documental norteamericano donde un campista aplica un método indígena de encendido de fogata conocido como "tocar el violín"? ─ ante la pregunta de Kagami, Tsukasa asiente emocionada al recordar ─ Esa va a ser precisamente la táctica que podríamos aplicar, a menos que cuentes con un mechero.

─ No, no tengo.

─ Pues ya está. Fibras, hojas duras, lianas... todo lo que sea lo bastante largo y resistente nos podría servir. Busquemos ahora, Tsukasa.

Quedando ambas de acuerdo en lo que debían hacer, se dedican a juntar todo lo necesario, aparte de algunas piedras para tener cercada la fogata que iban a hacer. Ya estando todo listo, Tsukasa junta algunas hojas secas y las amontona, y luego Kagami toma un cuchillo y hace una muesca triangular grande en una rama que pone sobre el montón de hojas. El siguiente paso es poner una segunda rama sobre la primera, más específicamente sobre la muesca, en posición vertical, y sobre el extremo de arriba usa un taco de madera para sujetarlo bien. Acto seguido Tsukasa rodea la segunda rama con una fibra resistente que usaría como una cuerda, y de inmediato empieza a tirar de un extremo de la fibra, y luego tira del otro extremo, haciendo un tira y afloja que fuerza a la segunda rama a girar y hacer fricción sobre la muesca de la primera rama. La labor de fricción es algo complicada porque requería fuerza y resistencia, pero Tsukasa consigue mantener el ritmo para hacer caer virutas humeantes sobre las hojas secas. Un poco más y lograría que las virutas calienten lo suficiente para hacer unas pequeñas brasas...

─ ¡Un poco más, que casi lo tenemos! ─ apremia Kagami sonriente al ver cómo funcionaba el trabajo en equipo ─ Sigue así, Tsukasa... Dale, dale...

* * *

Konata y Miyuki estaban bebiendo un poco de agua. Caminar bajo el sol de mediodía era una tarea bastante más ardua de lo que habían sospechado antes de emprender la búsqueda. Pero eso no quitaba que estaban bastante preocupadas. Querían seguir la tarea hasta encontrar a Kagami y Tsukasa.

─ Miyuki-san, ¿de verdad no pueden hacer mucho ruido en este lugar?

─ Si es verdaderamente necesario, pues sí deberían hacerlo.

─ En ese caso bastaría con que se oiga otro aullido. Los gritos de miedo de Tsukasa nos podrían ayudar a ubicarlas rápidamente.

Miyuki no dice nada, pero en el fondo estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo dicho por Konata. Realmente necesitaban que las mellizas dieran alguna señal, la que sea, para así ubicarlas y llevarlas de vuelta al hotel. Konata mira nuevamente el mapa de su ubicación. Todavía estaban a apenas medio kilómetro del hotel, así que no había razón para preocuparse, al menos según la otaku.

─ _Vamos, Tsukasa... Dale, dale más duro_...

Miyuki y Konata se detienen sobre sus pasos. Aquello sonó bastante raro. Konata alza una ceja, esperando que sólo fuera imaginaciones suyas.

─ _Onee-chan... onee-chan... Mi brazo se mueve todo lo que puede... Mis dedos se están agotando..._ ─ lo dicho por Tsukasa no ayuda a mejorar el contexto que entendían Konata y Miyuki.

─ _No te detengas, Tsukasa. Hazlo más fuerte, que ya casi estoy... Vamos, sigue, sigue sigue_...

─ Konata-san, no sé si sea buena idea avanzar más ─ Miyuki empezaba a sonrojarse a un ritmo abrumador ─ ¿Konata-san?

─ Kagami y Tsukasa están... ¿Nosotras preocupadas buscando, y ellas se están divirtiendo como quieren, y encima sin invitarme? ─ Konata ahora sí estaba molesta de verdad ─ Esas dos ingratas ahora sí me van a oír. A ver si se les vuelve a ocurrir hacer esas cosas sin mí...

─ N-no hagamos eso, Konata-san. D-digo... no quiero interrumpirlas en... lo que sea que estén haciendo... Podríamos hacer que el momento sea peor de lo que ya es.

─ _Onee-chan... No aguanto más, estoy en mi límite._

─ _Vamos Tsukasa, que tú puedes... Vamos, dale, hazlo más fuerte_.

─ ¿Peor de lo que ya es? ─ Konata estaba a que montaba un berrinche ─ Mejor no espero nada. Ahora voy a darles un sermón de los que ni sus padres se los habrán dado jamás.

Konata avanza nuevamente, y Miyuki, tapándose la boca con los dedos, la sigue mientras ruega que todo sea un malentendido y no vea a Kagami y Tsukasa en una situación un tanto escandalosa. Konata ubica las voces tras unos arbustos, y entonces recorre el último tramo con un brinco, atrapando a las mellizas con las manos en la masa... o eso pensaba.

─ ¡Par de pervertidotas! Mira que preocuparme y estar sacándome canas verdes mientras están gozando de lo lindo haciendo... ¿una fogata?

─ ¡Kona-chan! ─ Tsukasa suelta la fibra y corre a abrazar a Konata ─ ¡Creíamos que no volveríamos a verte! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

─ ¿Q-qué está pasando, Konata-san? ─ Miyuki llega avanzando a ciegas por taparse los ojos con una mano ─ ¿Kagami-san y Tsukasa-san están vestidas? ¿O al menos tienen la ropa interior puesta?

─ Falsa alarma, Miyuki-san. Kagami y Tsukasa sólo estaban encendiendo una fogata ─ le dice Konata decepcionada ─. Para ver esto, creo que prefiero que hubiese sido lo que estaba pensando.

─ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ─ Miyuki aparta la mano y abre los ojos ─ Qué alivio. No me habría gustado haber intervenido a mitad de... bueno, en un acontecimiento así.

─ ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? ─ Kagami y Tsukasa estaban bastante confundidas ─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó que se habían quedado rezagadas?

─ Las preguntas deberíamos hacerlas nosotras, Kagamin ─ Konata le da una mirada a la susodicha que le causa escalofríos ─ ¿Por qué razón se separaron y se perdieron? ¿Acaso encontraron algo interesante y se alejaron hasta darse cuenta tarde?

─ Pues resulta que...

─ ¡Sí, eso fue lo que pasó! ─ Kagami corta a su hermana ─ Creímos haber visto un animal bastante exótico, así que Tsukasa y yo lo seguimos, pero perdimos la noción y nos perdimos.

─ A-ahhh... Sí, fue eso ─ Tsukasa le sigue la corriente a Kagami, aunque no tenía del todo claro el porqué.

─ A mí me suena convincente ─ Miyuki se cree el cuento.

─ Bueno, lo importante es que las hemos encontrado antes de que lo hiciera un oso o algún animal de esos ─ Konata es abrazada por las mellizas y les corresponde el abrazo ─ ¿Quieren un poco de agua? ─ las aludidas aceptan y se beben un trago cada una ─ Ya está. Ahora deberíamos regresar al hotel, que me empieza a dar hambre.

─ Cierto, a mí también ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Claro, pero también ocurre que cerca de aquí hay un nido de avispones, por lo que también por eso es una buena idea retirarnos ─ dice Kagami, y todas se la quedan mirando ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ ¿Sabían que hay avispones cerca y aún así van y tratan de encender una fogata? ─ Konata alza ambas cejas ─ Eso sinceramente no sé ni cómo decirle.

─ Es una buena idea lo de la fogata ─ opina Miyuki ─. El humo es excelente para aturdir a los avispones y forzarlos a alejarse, además que el fuego genera un aumento en la temperatura del ambiente que siempre prefieren evitar debido a que sus cuerpos sólo tienen un aguante térmico de aproximadamente 45°C, por lo que exponerse a temperaturas mayores implica que se cocinen vivas. Ese detalle hace que las abejas japonesas tengan un as bajo la manga cuando un avispón solitario invade sus panales, pues las abejas japonesas pueden juntarse y encerrar a los avispones mientras generan una temperatura algo mayor, aunque igual se sigan prefiriendo las abejas europeas por producir miel de mejor calidad y en mayores cantidades.

─ Interesante detalle. Entonces hubiésemos hecho la fogata desde antes ─ dice Tsukasa.

* * *

Luego de lo que pareció ser un mediodía de infarto para las cuatro amigas, ahora estaban bien en el hotel, a salvo y descansando. Habían almorzado y charlado de varios temas que iban surgiendo en el momento, cuando ven que en la tele dan el parte del tiempo en horario de la tarde, el cual señala que venían lluvias que durarían todo lo que quedaba de fin de semana, lo cual deja algo sorprendidas a las cuatro.

─ ¿Lluvia? Pero si hasta hace solo un momento no se veía ni una nube ─ dice Konata.

─ El clima es un elemento bastante raro e impredecible, incluso cuando se suele pensar que podemos conocer su comportamiento a gran escala y en ciertos periodos de tiempo ─ nuevamente Miyuki ─. Menos mal que por hoy ya no tenemos planes para salir. Hemos hecho más que suficiente por hoy.

─ Igual tendremos que ingeniarnos algo más que hacer para mañana, en caso de verdad llegue a llover ─ apremia Kagami ─. Y no, que no sea simplemente hundirnos todo el día en un videojuego, Konata.

─ Hmp. Pues hará falta alguna otra idea ─ Konata se apoya sobre la mesita con una mano.

Las cuatro amigas se ponen a pensar. Todavía tenían tiempo, pero no querían tentar a la suerte para no pasarlo mal en caso de que el clima les dé la espalda. La experiencia apenas empezaba para ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Qué les parece? El arco del hotel todavía no acaba. Parece que ahora sí consigo darle las vueltas necesarias a esta historia xD. Bueno, espero que les haya parecido entretenido, y pronto nos volvemos a encontrar a la misma hora y por el mismo canal (extraño esos anuncios de la televisión de antes).

Hasta otra


	12. Chapter 12

¿Esperan una actualización por aquí? Entonces piensen que están de suerte, que seguimos con la aventura de Konata y las mellizas Hiiragi (y también Miyuki, que es crueldad no nombrarla). Empecemos de una vez.

No estaba lloviendo como parecía que ocurriría, pero los vientos sí iban aumentando su intensidad conforme pasaban los minutos, y Konata en ese momento, luego de casi una hora venciendo enemigos sin parar en su consola, decidió descansar de tanta victoria y dar una vuelta por el dormitorio en que estaba, que casualmente era compartido con Kagami, Tsukasa y Miyuki. Las dos hermanas se habían dirigido juntas al restaurante de la posada, mientras que Miyuki estaba leyendo un libro sobre climas. Viendo cómo estaba la cosa afuera, Konata piensa que no sería prudente preguntar nada al respecto, pues Miyuki podría venirle con datos que podría darle un par de preocupación que francamente no necesitaba.

Al cabo de un rato se tumba sobre su cama, estira las extremidades y se queda mirando al techo. La señal de televisión no estaba en su mejor momento a causa del clima, y aun así no es como si pudiera ver sus animes favoritos en ese momento. Y Miyuki como si nada. Se notaba lo bien que le sentaba la lectura para no preocuparse y más bien olvidarse que el resto del mundo existe.

─ ¡Ya trajimos algo para comer! ─ avisa Tsukasa con una bandeja en mano ─ ¿Qué vas a querer, Kona-chan? Aquí tenemos pollo frito, ensalada, puré, pastel...

─ ¿No hay de casualidad caracolas de chocolate? ─ dice Konata, dejando muda a Tsukasa.

─ Pues no, de eso no hemos traído ─ le responde Kagami.

─ Humm... Ya me decía yo que no todo era tan perfecto, pero bueno. Es buena idea que empecemos a comer ¿Vienes Miyuki-san?

Pero Miyuki sigue leyendo como si nada. Ninguna de las otras tres entendía cómo es que alcanzaba semejante nivel de concentración, pero no podían dejarla por fuera, así que Konata se le acerca un poco más.

─ ¿Qué harás? ─ dice Kagami.

─ Voy a llamar la atención de Miyuki-san. Déjenmelo todo a mí ─ Konata se tapa la boca con una mano para ocultar su risa ─ ¡Miyuki-san, que se está incendiando la posada!

Y Miyuki seguía leyendo. Kagami y Tsukasa fácilmente hubiesen caído en la broma de Konata y se habrían levantado de un salto, pero de la pelirrosa no obtuvo ni un respingo. Era algo sorprendente esa capacidad de concentración de Miyuki, aunque Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa pensaran sólo eso, pues en esa circunstancia no iban a decir que fuera admirable.

No viendo otra alternativa, Kagami se acerca, le deja la bandeja en la mano a Konata y aprovecha sus manos libres para tapar las páginas del libro que leía Miyuki, y eso sí fue efectivo para llamar su atención.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Kagami-san?

─ ¿Tienes hambre, Miyuki? Tenemos finalmente la comida y vamos a empezar.

─ E-está bien. Tengo bastante hambre.

Eso no había manera de que Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa se lo pudieran creer, si Miyuki estaba completamente perdida en las nubes. Pero prefirieron no decir nada al respecto y dar comienzo a la comida.

* * *

Ahora sí estaba lloviendo. El problema era que desde el primer minuto ya caían con fuerza las gotas de agua, obligando a cerrar las ventanas para prevenir una inundación en la habitación. Y de paso la televisión estaba peor que antes, por lo que las cuatro amigas tenían que arreglárselas allí.

─ ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? Todavía es demasiado temprano para irnos a dormir ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Esta es una medida que afortunadamente decidí tomar, aunque no esperaba que fuera a necesitarla ─ Kagami saca de su equipaje un tablero y unas fichas ─ ¡Aquí está! Un juego de parchís para pasar el rato ¿Qué les parece?

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Un juego tan simple? ─ dice Konata con una pequeña decepción.

─ Konata, no tienes que ponerte de esa manera, especialmente porque ahora mismo no tenemos otra alternativa ─ Kagami señala con la mirada las consolas apagadas ─. Hubieras decidido cargarlas en vez de esperar ideas justo ahora, tonta.

─ Yo estoy de acuerdo con jugar al parchís ─ opina Miyuki ─. Pese a lo simple que parece, jugar a esto supone un importante esfuerzo mental estratégico para garantizar un avance en el juego, obviamente dependiendo de qué clase de reglas propongamos para implementar aquí. Podríamos usar la regla de que podemos sacar fichas sólo si obtenemos un 5, ya sea por un dado o por la sumatoria de ambos, y también podemos hacer que una ficha deba regresar al cuadro de inicio si obtenemos tres dobles consecutivos, que las fichas cercanas a la meta no terminen de llegar si no se obtiene la cifra exacta para llegar...

─ Poniéndolo así y con las reglas que todavía faltan, ahora este juego sí parece más emocionante ─ Konata toma entonces asiento ─. Kagamin, saca todo lo que haga falta. Miyuki-san, explícanos las reglas que todavía faltan. Y Tsukasa, ¿hay té para acompañar el juego?

─ Claro que tengo té, Kona-chan. Esta velada no puede ser la misma si no hay un poco de té.

Kagami saca todo lo que hacía falta y prepara el juego, mientras que Miyuki sigue relatando las reglas para que el parchís se convierta en un reto bastante interesante, y Konata escucha hasta el más mínimo detalle, aunque igual pone a cargar las consolas para más tarde, pues sabía que el parchís, por más emocionante que lo pongan, no podría ser una opción de juego eterno.

* * *

─ ¡Ya casi tengo el juego! ¡Ya casi! ─ dice Tsukasa bastante contenta mientras pone su última ficha a salvo en la última recta de su ruta.

─ ¿Cómo fue que te nos adelantaste tanto? ─ Kagami por su parte sólo había guardado una ficha y tenía dos en el cuadro de inicio y una en una zona segura cerca de la última recta de su camino.

─ Parece que el azar también es un factor bastante importante. Ninguna de nosotras tuvo siquiera una oportunidad de comer una ficha de Tsukasa ─ Konata tenía dos fichas guardadas y las otras dos estaban todavía a mitad de camino.

─ Y yo también estoy cerca, aunque todavía necesito sacar mi última ficha ─ en efecto, Miyuki tenía tres fichas en la meta, pero tenía la última en su cuadro de inicio.

Todas las chicas tenían asumido que Tsukasa se alzaría como ganadora, cosa que ni recordaban cuándo había sido la última vez, suponiendo que alguna vez haya ocurrido aquello. Pero el único sentimiento peculiar tras todo eso era la sorpresa de ver que a Tsukasa le vaya tan bien. Justo como Konata había señalado, la melliza menor fue precisamente la única de las cuatro a la que nunca le comieron ninguna ficha, lo cual ayudó bastante a su avance que ahora la tenía tan cerca de la victoria.

─ Necesito sacar un par de buenos dobles si quiero tener una oportunidad de ganar, que todavía puedo remontar ─ Konata agita sus dedos con rapidez ─ ¡Ahí va mi poder gamer!

Los dados caen y ruedan a un lado del tablero, señalando que Konata no estaba precisamente de suerte en aquella ocasión: 3 y 1 no era exactamente lo que ella pretendía lograr, si así no conseguía de ningún progreso para remontar esa ventaja que tenía Tsukasa.

Kagami es la siguiente en intentarlo, logrando dos 5, algo que le parece bastante bien, pues de ese modo saca sus dos fichas guardadas. Vuelve a lanzar los dados, pero ahora la combinación sacada no fue tan buena, y sólo le sirvió para avanzar una de esas fichas recién sacadas unos cuantos pasos.

─ Ahora es tu turno, Miyuki-san. Tu destino está en tus manos ─ le dice Konata con una sonrisita.

─ De acuerdo. Entonces lo intentaré.

Miyuki lanza entonces los dados, y las otras tres se quedan mirando cómo los mismos van rodando, pendientes de lo que Miyuki fuera a sacar. Uno de los dados se detiene y arroja un 6, que no servía para sacar la última ficha de la pelirrosa, pero sería un buen avance si el otro dado llegase a sacar un 5, pero primero tenían todas que ver si lo lograba...

Pero el dado termina llegado bajo la cama, lo cual deja a todas con una gota en la nuca.

─ Tienes una suerte bastante rara, Miyuki ─ dice Kagami.

─ ¿Cómo le hacemos para sacar el dado y asegurar que no se cambie la cara? ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Yo opino que Miyuki-san debería lanzar de nuevo, pero obviamente procurando que los dados no se alejen mucho ─ la propuesta de Konata fue la más sensata que a todas se les podría ocurrir, así que lo aplican asimismo.

Miyuki vuelve a lanzar los dados, y las demás cercan el lugar para que los mismos no rebotaran muy lejos. Un doble 4, una combinación completamente inútil para sacar ficha, pero Miyuki tenía la oportunidad para lanzar otra vez. El segundo lanzamiento lanzó doble 1, el cual tampoco servía, y Miyuki contaba con una última oportunidad. Todas estaban con el corazón en un puño, esperando a ver qué salía, y al momento en que los dados se detienen...

─ 6 y 2 ─ dice Miyuki perpleja.

─ Al último momento del juego viene la suerte a darte la espalda, Miyuki-san ─ Konata le da una palmada en el hombro ─. Pero ya sabes cómo dice el refrán: Si la vida te da la espalda, tócale el...

─ Es mi turno ahora ─ Tsukasa inmediatamente toma los dado y empieza a agitarlos ─. Con un 4 ya estoy para terminar ganadora. Esto te lo dedico a ti, Kona-chan.

─ Se nota que estás emocionada con la victoria ─ suspira Kagami.

Tsukasa lanza los dados, y éstos le arrojan una combinación de 3 y 1, lo cual era justo lo que necesitaba para alzarse campeona en la partida al llevar sus cuatro fichas a la meta antes que las demás.

─ ¡Síiiii! El poder divino del vinagre balsámico está de mi lado.

─ ¿Vinagre balsámico? ─ Konata se muestra algo confundida.

─ Parece que la curiosidad inicial por conocer sobre eso ha llegado más lejos de lo que esperaba ─ le dice Kagami.

─ Ha sido una partida de parchís bastante interesante ─ dice Miyuki ─ ¿Qué quieren que hagamos? ¿Seguimos jugando para ver quién es la segunda en terminar, o empezamos otra vez?

─ Yo opino que sigamos, que todavía tenemos fichas para mover ─ responde Kagami.

─ Pienso igual. Tsukasa, vas a tener que lanzarnos porras por ahora ─ dice Konata.

El juego transcurre con buen ritmo, siendo Konata la segunda en llevar todas sus fichas a la meta, Kagami la emula poco después, y Miyuki al final se quedó con su última ficha justo a un par de pasos de la meta.

─ Vaya, perdí.

─ Supongo que tengo que reclamar un premio por ser la ganadora del juego ─ las palabras de Tsukasa llaman la atención de las demás ─. Digo, creo que es lo justo, ¿no?

─ ¿Y qué premio quieres? ─ Konata sentía que ya sabía cuál era ese premio.

─ ¡Pues este!

Antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Tsukasa se lanza sobre Konata y le da un beso francés, claramente tratando de superar en intensidad cualquier beso que Kagami le hubiese dado hasta el momento. No es que pretendiera directamente desplazarla ahora, sino que quería dejar en claro ante todas que del lado de Konata nadie iba a apartarla, no importaba qué.

Al cabo de casi un minuto que había durado ese beso, Tsukasa se levanta, pues había llevado su acción al punto de derribar a Konata. Kagami y Miyuki estaban enmudecidas ante semejante espectáculo.

─ No sabía que Tsukasa-san pudiera alcanzar tal nivel de intensidad sólo con un beso ─ Miyuki se lleva una mano a la boca.

─ ¿Con que quieres jugar de ese modo, Tsukasa? ─ Kagami esboza una maliciosa y tenebrosa sonrisa ─ Muy bien, entonces juguemos, y yo tomo mi turno.

Y ahora es Kagami quien se lanza sobre Konata sin darle oportunidad a sentarse antes. El tiempo que se queda así sobre la otaku fue igual que el beso de Tsukasa, y Kagami también hace gala de lo intensa que era capaz de ser. Miyuki sentía que se le empañaban los lentes ante semejante escena, y Tsukasa se pone más roja de lo que ya estaba por aquel beso tan profundo y animoso que le había dado ella a Konata.

─ Onee-chan de verdad se luce. Por un momento creí que se la comía desde dentro ─ es todo lo que puede decir Tsukasa.

Luego que Kagami se levanta, Konata se queda acostada en el suelo, dando la impresión cómica de haber sido aplastada, y la maraña caótica en que se había convertido su cabellera invitaba a pensar precisamente eso. A este paso era obvio que las dos hermanas Hiiragi serían su perdición, aunque eso no era precisamente malo, si normalmente la experiencia podía llegar a ser divertida.

─ Mi-Miyuki...san... ─ Konata mira a la nombrada ─ S-si no s-sobrevivo a estas vacaciones, dile a Yu-chan que le heredo mi colección de m-mangas... pero los H s-se los queda Hiyori-chan...

─ De acuerdo, creo.

Y en ese momento, cuando parecía que no iba a pasar nada más que fuese digno de resaltar y Konata consigue ponerse nuevamente en pie, se va la luz en la posada. La primera reacción (obviamente de parte de Tsukasa) fue de un grito ensordecedor de miedo que deja a las demás frotándose los oídos.

─ ¡Me pitan los oídos! grita Konata.

─ ¡No grites de ese modo, Tsukasa! ─ la reprende Kagami.

─ L-lo siento, onee-chan, pero es que tengo miedo.

─ Justo cuando nos iba bien nos termina pasando esto, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de cargar las consolas... ─ dice Konata luego de ver que no había quedado sorda.

─ Debe ser la lluvia, que claramente está incrementando su intensidad ─ Miyuki mira hacia la ventana, que la única fuente de luz de esa habitación ─. Esta lluvia ha resultado ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y estoy segura que las personas del clima tampoco se lo esperaban.

─ Ya lo creo que nadie se esperaba esto ─ Konata también mira hacia la ventana ─. Me imagino que ahora mismo Yu-chan estará sufriendo muchísimo, pasando bastante miedo y rogando por protección y consuelo en caso de que no haya nadie cerca.

* * *

─ La lluvia estará bastante fuerte, pero me imagino que onee-chan estará pasándolo bien con sus amigas. Siempre es grandioso pasar el rato así para no prestar atención a las tempestades.

Yutaka estaba bastante cómoda en su cama, jugando con su consola y esperando a que sus amigas fueran a decirle algo en las redes, pues todavía era temprano para irse a dormir. Pero igual Yutaka estaba teniendo un rato bastante entretenido, sin ningún sobresalto aparte de aquella fuerte lluvia más allá de la ventana.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Final de capítulo con la cómica y a la vez cruel ironía de quienes pasan de pronto malos ratos. Pronto vengo con más, así que espérenlo :D.

Hasta otra


	13. Chapter 13

Saludos nuevamente, lectores/as. Empecemos ahora mismo con este capítulo, que sin duda habrán estado esperando, con juegos al azar y mujerzue... quiero decir mucha emoción.

Las cosas ya se habían puesto raras al haberse ido la luz. Siendo que en esa habitación la oscuridad era tan intensa que no se veía nada que no fuera alcanzado directamente por las luces del exterior colándose por la ventana, pues las chicas tenían problemas para orientarse correctamente, y tampoco tenían certeza visual de las posiciones de las demás, aunque de alguna manera consiguieron acercarse, y Tsukasa las abraza con fuerza, como si así estuviera protegida contra los espantos de la oscuridad.

─ ¡Kona-chan, tengo mucho miedo!

─ ¡Tsukasa, no me andes agarrando los pechos! ─ le regaña Kagami, y Tsukasa la suelta de inmediato.

─ Lo siento, onee-chan. Creí que era Kona-chan. Es que no veo nada.

─ ¿Me estás llamando plana, Tsukasa?

─ ¿Me estás llamando plana tú a mí, Kagami? ─ regaña Konata.

─ Cuidado por donde pisan, que se me cayeron los dados ─ advierte Miyuki.

─ ¿Dónde estás, Kona-chan? ─ otra vez dice Tsukasa, llevando sus manos a ciegas, tratando de buscar el cuerpo de la otaku ─ Oh, lo siento, Yuki-chan.

─ Tsukasa, tus manos son unos imanes ─ se ríe Konata, sabiendo qué fue lo que tocó Tsukasa para asociar tan rápido ─. Yo estoy por aquí, Tsukasa. Sólo tienes que seguir mi voz.

─ ¿Y cómo la sigo? No soy buena siguiendo rastros de voz.

La cosa obviamente se veía algo complicada. Tsukasa consigue abrazarse a Konata con cierta dificultad. Kagami también lo hace. Sólo quedaba por fuera Miyuki, la cual no hace ni amago de abrazarse a nadie porque estaba concentrada pensando en otra cosa que no deja para sí misma mucho tiempo.

─ ¿No creen que es un poco raro que los encargados del lugar no hayan dicho ni hecho nada que les haga notarse?

─ Con los sustos del apagón y el grito de Tsukasa, ese detalle queda un poco en segundo plano para mí ─ le responde Konata.

─ Pero igual es un dato bastante importante. Al menos hubiesen tocado la puerta para avisarnos o algo ─ dice Kagami.

Aquel dato hace que Konata y Tsukasa mentalmente se rascaran la cabeza. Se trataba entonces de una situación inusual, y todavía había más cosas que tenían que tomar en cuenta: Los hospedados de otras habitaciones no habían gritado, ni se habían quejado, y ni siquiera hubo alguien con el obvio comentario de que se fue la luz. Algo raro estaba pasando, y ahora que el tema había salido, pues había que sospechar que ese apagón no pudo haber sido casualidad, aunque todavía quedaba completar el cuadro de los acontecimientos.

Si no fuera por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, cualquiera de ellas (excepto Tsukasa) se habría dirigido a la puerta para averiguar qué pasaba, pero así como estaba era bastante complicado el siquiera levantarse, especialmente para Konata por tener a Kagami y Tsukasa abrazadas a ella. Viendo que no había otra alternativa en ese caso, Miyuki se pone cuidadosamente de pie, y luego avanza lentamente y arrastrando los pies para no pisar por accidente los dados que se le habían caído, pero el problema más obvio de todos era...

─ ¿Dónde está la puerta? No recuerdo en qué dirección tenía que buscarla.

─ ¿Y si abrimos las ventanas para que entre algo más de luz? ─ propone Konata.

─ Pues de poder, podemos. El problema es que de inmediato vendrá el agua de lluvia a mojarlo todo, viendo cómo sopla el viento ─ Kagami señala las ventanas, las cuales se agitaban cada vez más.

─ Es una decisión bastante complicada la que debemos tomar: O recorremos el reino de las tinieblas, o permitimos que la diosa de las tormentas nos devore ─ las palabras de Konata asustan a Tsukasa y Miyuki.

─ Konata, este no es uno de tus MMORPG.

─ ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! ─ Tsukasa se pone a llorar.

─ ¿Dónde está la puerta? En algún lado la debo encontrar... ─ Miyuki tantea penosamente la pared, esperando sentir algo de madera ─ ¿Alguna tiene el teléfono a la mano?

─ No, y del susto y los apretones de Kagamin y Tsukasa, pues se me olvidó la dirección en que tenía mi teléfono ─ dice Konata.

─ ¿Es que el infortunio no va a dejar de crecer para nosotras? ─ dice Kagami de mal humor.

Miyuki avanza un poco más, tanteando la pared para así dar con la puerta, hasta que finalmente la encuentra, y el sonido de su mano asiendo el pomo representa un alivio para Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa, pero todo eso se esfuma de golpe al escuchar que Miyuki hace varios intentos por abrir, y que ninguno de éstos surte efecto.

─ ¿Y-Yuki-chan?

─ ¿Alguna de ustedes cerró con llave la puerta?

─ Yo sí, ahora que lo recuerdo ─ confiesa Tsukasa.

─ De aquí no salimos esta noche ─ Kagami se lleva una mano a la frente ─. Tsukasa, nos hubieras dicho desde antes para entonces priorizar la búsqueda de la llave.

─ En ese caso mejor busquemos los teléfonos ─ propone Konata.

* * *

Luego de casi diez minutos de una búsqueda a ciegas por el suelo y por la cama, Kagami es quien da con uno de los teléfonos. Era justo lo que necesitaba para poder iluminar el camino y encontrar las llaves de la habitación, pero al momento de encender la pantalla...

─ Konata, ¿estabas viendo hentai antes de dejar el teléfono, y no se te ocurrió quitarlo?

─ ¿Hm? Creí que con pausarlo tenía suficiente ─ responde Konata de forma simple.

─ Hmp ─ Kagami quita el video para no tener que seguir viendo la escena que había encontrado ─. Bueno, al menos este teléfono tiene batería suficiente.

Kagami va en busca de los demás teléfonos, logrando encontrarlos sin ningún problema, por lo que ahora todas podrían contar con iluminación para así buscar la llave y salir de allí. Tsukasa recupera la llave en una de las mesitas de noche y se la pasa a Konata, la cual va entonces a abrir la puerta, pero...

─ ¡Afuera está más oscuro que aquí! ─ dice Konata ─ ¿Ni siquiera hay luces de emergencia ni nada?

─ Esto sí que es una incidencia bastante grave ─ opina Miyuki ─. Incluso si el lugar entero se queda sin electricidad por la razón que sea, lo lógico es que haya al menos una luz de emergencia cargada para guiar a la gente hacia afuera. Está claro que eso no es ningún accidente.

─ Esto fácilmente podemos reportarlo ─ señala Kagami.

─ ¿Hace falta que salgamos? Ese pasillo da mucho miedo ─ Tsukasa temblaba de pies a cabeza.

─ No tenemos otra alternativa que averiguar lo que está pasando. La situación en que nos encontramos es completamente anómala ─ dice Miyuki.

Las cuatro chicas salen entonces de la habitación para averiguar lo que había pasado. El sitio parecía boca de loco de lo oscuro que estaba el camino. Era una fortuna que todas pudieran valerse de sus móviles para abrirse paso, y el camino hasta la recepción no era muy largo. Pronto las cuatro habían llegado al lugar que esperaban, pero se encuentran que el sitio estaba completamente vacío, lo cual hace que todo luciera todavía más raro.

─ Ok, esto ahora sí se está poniendo perturbador. No comprendo cómo es que llegamos a esto ─ Konata se acerca al mostrador, como buscando alguna presencia allí ─. Tal vez todo el mundo haya salido, aunque tenemos el pero de que está lloviendo afuera.

─ ¡Quiero regresar a casa, onee-chan! ─ Tsukasa se pone a llorar y se abraza a Kagami ─ Llamemos a alguien para que nos saquen de aquí. Alguien que no sea Yui-san.

─ ¿Quién anda allí? ─ se escucha una voz que asusta a todas ─ ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, jóvenes? ─ era el encargado de la recepción de la posada, y llevaba una linterna consigo.

─ ¿Es usted un sobreviviente al caos zombi de la posada? ─ dice Konata.

─ ¿Caos zombi? ¿Cuál? ─ dice el encargado confundido.

─ Mejor me encargo yo ─ interviene Kagami ─ ¿No sabe qué pasó con las demás personas que estaban aquí? Se ha ido la luz, no están prendidas ni las luces de emergencia, y no hay nadie por aquí.

─ Obvio que no hay nadie ¿No escucharon el llamado del evento de afuera? ─ el encargado deja a las chicas confundidas ─ El jefe llamó a todo el mundo para un evento para ver unas flores bastante raras que están floreciendo en un jardín que está algo apartado de aquí, y como no tenía previsto que se quedara nadie, pues bloqueó todas las entradas de electricidad y dejó desactivadas las luces de emergencia.

─ ¿Qué clase de loco es el fulano jefe? ─ dice Konata, para luego recibir un ligero codazo de Kagami.

─ Pues uno que siempre se queja de que la factura de la luz en la posada es muy alta, y por eso aprovecha cada evento externo para apagarlo todo por una hora. Ahora vengan, que yo no estoy autorizado para devolverles la luz, aparte que las flores ya están a punto de florecer. Y no se preocupen por la lluvia, que hay paraguas suficientes.

─ Esto lo cambia todo ¿Vamos a ver las flores? ─ propone Tsukasa, recibiendo un asentimiento unánime, notorio gracias a la linterna del recepcionista.

* * *

─ ¡Esas flores sí que eran bonitas! Quiero estar aquí el próximo año para verlas otra vez ─ dice Tsukasa cuando todas volvían a la habitación, ya con la luz de vuelta.

─ Es irónico que muestre tanto entusiasmo precisamente quien rogaba por que nos fuéramos de aquí ─ dice Kagami con burla.

─ El procedimiento del jefe de la posada es irregular, pero ese evento fue bonito, hay que admitirlo ─ opina Miyuki.

Kagami y Konata fueron las últimas en entrar al lugar. Fue una suerte que el encargado incluso contara con zapatos para que no tuvieran que ensuciarse los pies al salir de la posada, por lo que el regreso no tuvo ningún problema, y ahora sólo quedaba dormir, pues era ya bastante tarde.

─ Bueno, como no pude cargar a tiempo mi consola, pues no tengo otra alternativa que dejar el juego para mañana ─ Konata se acuesta y extiende sus extremidades ─. Realmente ha sido un día de locos el que hemos tenido. Espero que mañana sea más tranquilo, que se supone que vinimos a descansar.

─ Estoy de acuerdo. Mañana tendríamos que ¡KYAAA...! ─ Tsukasa se resbala con unos dados, los mismos que a Miyuki se le había caído antes.

─ Esto sí que resulta irónico. Ninguna de nosotras se resbaló con esos dados cuando andábamos a ciegas después que cortaron la luz, pero ahora Tsukasa se resbala teniendo capacidad plena para ver por dónde va ─ dice Konata.

─ Debí acordarme a tiempo y buscar esos dados para recogerlos cuando teníamos los teléfonos a mano ─ dice Miyuki rascándose la mejilla ─. De verdad lo siento, Tsukasa-san.

Kagami se dispone a ayudar a su hermana a levantarse, comprobando en el proceso que no se lastimara nada, Miyuki recoge los dados y recoge el parchís para jugarlo en otro momento (ya todas veían claro que en otro momento lo sacarían), y finalmente estaban todas listas para dormir. Sólo bastó que Kagami apagara las luces, y todo sería entonces cuestión de conciliar tranquilamente el sueño...

Pero si había alguien que no sabía si su día era bueno o malo, ese alguien era Konata. No había estado ni un minuto tratando de despejarse, cuando siente que Kagami y Tsukasa se acuestan a ambos lados de ella. La cama ciertamente era amplia, pero no tanto para que tres chicas durmieran juntas de forma cómoda. Muy por el contrario, ambas mellizas se apiñaron a Konata y le sostienen los brazos, haciéndola sentir calor muy rápidamente.

¿Y Miyuki? Pues ella tranquila y relajada de la vida. Ya estaba profundamente dormida y sin enterarse de nada de lo que estaba pasando con Konata, al menos de momento.

* * *

─ Hace un precioso día ─ Miyuki abre la ventana, contemplando la húmeda vegetación y el cielo limpio ─. Nada como una buena lluvia para limpiar todas las impurezas del aire y regresarlas al suelo del que usualmente son originarias, y de paso hace que las plantas parezcan tener una vida totalmente nueva por las mañanas ¿Ustedes qué creen, chicas?

─ Pues no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Miyuki ─ Kagami también se asoma por la ventana, pero luego vuelve a entrar la cabeza ─. Primero voy al baño, y después podemos ver cómo han quedado los alrededores después de la tormenta de anoche.

─ Muy bien. En ese caso adelante, Kagami-san ─ Miyuki se acerca a la cama de Konata, donde ve a Konata todavía allí, y Tsukasa permanecía abrazada a ella ─ ¿Te sientes bien, Konata-san?

─ M-Miyuki-san... ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te había dicho ayer?

─ ¿Acerca de que te gusta revisar bajo las faldas de los avatares femeninos del juego cuando estás de misión de caza?

─ Eso no. Me refiero a lo que tenías que darle a Yu-chan si no sobrevivo a este viaje.

─ Oh, pues sí me acuerdo perfectamente, Konata-san ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─ Para que dejes esa voluntad mía por escrita por si acaso. Tanto amor me va a llevar a la perdición.

─ ¿La escribirás tú misma o me dictarás lo que quieres que esté plasmado?

─ Te la dicto, que así como estoy no estoy en capacidad de escribir nada.

─ De acuerdo. Entonces dame un momento para buscar una pluma.

─ Vale. Pero no te tardes mucho, Miyuki-san.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo regresamos a la aburrida normalidad de la ciudad y las clases (tengo ya diez años que me gradué como bachiller en ciencias, y todavía no me acostumbro). Bueno, así voy dejando esto, y espero que ustedes estén bien, independientemente de dónde se encuentren.

Hasta otra


	14. Chapter 14

Tal y como lo había dicho al momento de terminar el capítulo anterior pues regresamos a la preparatoria Ryoo, con el día a día de las chicas en su intento por sobrevivir, y más especialmente por Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa. Lucky Star no me pertenece y todo eso, y juro que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de ver _Maesetsu_, pues estaré asociando el tipo de animación que tendría Lucky Star si Yoshimizu lo trabajara hoy.

Existen palabras o conjuntos de palabras en el léxico de las personas que no se atreverían a pronunciar por razones diversas. Unas veces por miedo, otras por vergüenza, y otras sencillamente porque no se habitúan a ellas. Y en esta situación, de regreso a la escuela después de un fin de semana bastante peculiar, Konata dijo algo que ella misma jamás habría imaginado pronunciar en toda su existencia, ni aunque le pagaran para decir aquello.

─ ¡Te extrañé, escuela! ─ dice mientras se abraza a una de las puertas principales ─ Es la primera vez que me siento tan a gusto estando aquí nuevamente. Supongo que a veces uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde ¡Soy tan afortunada por darme cuenta a tiempo!

─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, onee-chan? ─ Yutaka estaba justo al lado de su prima.

─ Oh, nada. Es que tuvo un fin de semana algo complicado, pero por mucho, lo peor de toda aquella experiencia... ─ Konata aprieta su puño, y su labio temblaba, como si fuera a dar una noticia trágica ─ La consola ha muerto, Yu-chan. Creí que era un problema de carga, pero resulta que el aparato ya no era capaz de dar más de sí.

─ Debió ser algo feo, onee-chan.

─ Sí. Y pensar que ni siquiera pude darle a mi consola una digna sepultura, que era lo mínimo que se merecía ─ a Yutaka le sale una gota por ese comentario ─. Creo que me ha acompañado por cuatro o cinco años, no me acuerdo bien, pero fueron días de gloria y diversión, pasando los mejores juegos de su generación por horas y horas.

─ Entonces no sería de extrañar que la consola expirara si fue llevada a su límite, onee-chan.

─ Sí, pero cumplió fielmente su trabajo, Yu-chan, y eso es precisamente lo que merece que recordemos, y así va a ser. Voy a tener que comprar una consola nueva, aunque igual no va a ser precisamente lo mismo.

Yutaka realmente no sabía qué opinar ante la reacción de Konata por la lamentable pérdida de su consola, y más por la forma en que se refería a aquello, pero prefirió no hablar sobre ello, que de todas maneras tenía todavía cierto tema que tocar con sus amigas.

─ Mejor me voy a clases, onee-chan. Diviértete.

─ Divertirse e ir a clases son conceptos completamente opuestos, Yu-chan ─ le responde Konata pretendiendo sabiduría.

─ ¿Pero no habías dicho que extrañabas la escuela?

─ Claro que lo dije, pero jamás dije que estar aquí fuera algo divertido.

Yutaka no podía estar más confundida por ello, pero de alguna manera lo dejaba pasar, pensando que después de todo era Konata quien lo decía. Sólo ella misma se podía entender, al fin y al cabo. Pero por ahora era más importante ir al salón, aunque sentía que algo importante se le estaba olvidando.

* * *

─ ¿Ninguna ha pensado en nada para averiguar la identidad de la chica misteriosa?

Yutaka, Patricia y Minami niegan con la cabeza, por lo que Hiyori se rasca la cabeza ante la dificultad presentada. Aquello significaba que ese tiempo de descanso sólo sirvió para eso, para descansar.

─ Ok, tendremos entonces que proceder como Hiyorin diga ─ dice Patricia ─ ¿Tú sí has tenido alguna idea para descubrir a la chica que buscamos?

─ Sí tengo unas cuantas ideas, pero son de esas que requerirían de un plan de respaldo en caso de fallos, incluso si son pequeños ─ Hiyori se lleva un par de dedos a las sienes ─. Vamos, que incluso a mí no se me ocurrió nada que fuera lo bastante consistente para que podamos proceder sin problemas. Así no encontraremos a esa chica ni aunque la tengamos justo enfrente...

─ Hola, chicas ─ aparece Konata ante las cuatro amigas de primer año ─. Yu-chan, casi me llevo tu lápiz. Es una suerte que me acordara a tiempo que lo tenía, o te dejaría sin nada para anotar tus clases.

─ ¡Gracias, onee-chan! No me había dado cuenta que tenías mi lápiz ─ Yutaka recibe la herramienta, la cual estaba identificada con un adorno con forma de cara de oso ─. Debería tener más lápices conmigo por si acaso, que en cualquier otro momento puedo perder el lápiz y quedarme sin nada para tomar los apuntes o presentar los exámenes.

─ Bueno, entonces supongo que ya tengo una buena acción para empezar el día ─ Konata pasa a ver a las demás ─ ¿Y ustedes cómo pasaron este fin de semana?

─ Pues estábamos pensando en cómo le hacíamos para encontrar a la chica con dos novias, pero simplemente no conseguimos nada bueno para reanudar la búsqueda ─ Hiyori suspira decepcionada ─. Ahora mismo les decía que esa chica con dos novias podría enfrente de nosotras ahora mismo, incluso estarnos hablando, y nosotras ni cuenta nos daríamos.

─ Vaya, pues es una lástima. Pero igual no deben rendirse, que estoy segura que algo van a lograr ─ anima Konata, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de reír ─. Ahora me regreso a mi aula. Nos vemos más tarde, Yu-chan.

─ No te quedes dormida en clases, onee-chan ─ Yutaka agita efusivamente su mano ─ ¿En qué parte de la conversación íbamos?

─ Pues así la tenemos difícil, si ni siquiera sabemos cómo avanzar con el tema ─ dice Patricia.

─ ¿Podemos hablar de nuestros deberes? En breve empiezan las clases ─ apremia Minami al ver la hora.

─ Ya qué. Veamos lo que tenemos ─ Hiyori saca su cuaderno para empezar las comparaciones con los demás apuntes.

* * *

─ ¿Es que acaso no se rinden? ─ Kagami alza una ceja mientras toma un bocado de su comida.

─ Se nota que son perseverantes con querer descubrir nuestro secreto ─ dice Tsukasa algo preocupada ─. Esto es algo que pronto se sabrá. Entre los chicos de tercer año es un secreto a voces. No hay manera de que tengamos a Yu-chan y las demás enajenadas de esto por siempre.

─ Tal vez no podamos hacer eso, pero sí podemos aplazar ese evento lo más que podamos mientras pensamos en algo que podamos hacer ─ Konata se pone pensativa ─. El detalle en todo este tema es que no tengo idea qué hacer para que no se vuelva a hablar del tema.

─ Pueden fingir un rompimiento en su relación ─ las tres aludidas miran a Miyuki ─. Eso puede funcionar. Todas las parejas de famosos van a cada rato acaparando atención hasta que se separan. Luego de eso aquel interés y morbo que tanto llamaba la atención rápidamente va desapareciendo.

─ Ese plan podría funcionar ─ Kagami sonríe de medio lado ─. Pero para eso tendríamos que...

─ ¡Tsukasa, Kagamin, no quiero volver a salir con ustedes! ─ sentencia Konata enfrente de toda la clase, obviamente haciendo sonrojar a ambas hermanas.

─ ¿Qué dijiste, Konata?

─ ¡Lo que han oído! ─ Konata se pone dramática de un modo bastante cómico, haciendo que Kagami alce una ceja ─ Lo nuestro simplemente no puede funcionar, por lo que ya no estaré con ninguna de ustedes.

─ ¿Y por qué no? Ustedes tres se ven bastante bien juntas ─ dice Minoru desde la distancia.

─ Vaya que estas cosas llaman la atención ─ dice Miyuki para sí misma.

─ Sebastian, dile a todo el mundo que se acabó aquello de la chica con dos novias. Eso es agua pasada ─ continúa Konata con su dramatismo.

─ Mi nombre no es Sebastian ─ a Minoru le sale una gota.

─ Da igual. Lo importante es que aquí lo de jugar a dos bandas se acabó.

─ ¿Y con quién estarás entonces? ─ pregunta una chica que estaba al otro extremo del salón.

─ Por ahora prefiero quedarme como agente libre, que siempre es importante tener un rato de libertad.

─ Bueno, pues planteado así puede funcionar ─ opina Miyuki.

─ Con tal de no tener que volver a escuchar más tonterías sobre estos rumores, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea ─ dice Kagami sobándose las sienes.

Las chicas, por obvias razones, veían que la propuesta era pintoresca como mínimo, pero confiaban que pudiera funcionar. Kagami termina yéndose de allí para encarar un nuevo período de clases.

─ ¿Crees que esto llegue pronto a Yu-chan y las demás? ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Viendo lo rápido que se dispersa lo que se dice, me extrañaría muchísimo que no lo sepan ─ le responde Konata, y Miyuki asiente de acuerdo.

* * *

Luego de un día bastante agitado de clases por la necesidad de repasar una cantidad ingente de lecciones para presentar los exámenes que se avecinaban, por lo que Yutaka, preocupada como estaba, necesitaba ayuda urgente para lidiar con el tema. Pero era una verdadera fortuna para ella estar en casa, y además Konata se encontraba en la cama de la pelirroja, riéndose de tanto en tanto mientras leía un manga. Yutaka se rasca la cabeza, confundida por todo el tema que estaba en la obligación de estudiar. Pero por lo menos tenía la solución justo al alcance de la mano.

─ Onee-chan, ¿me puedes ayudar con estos problemas? Es que me cuesta un poco solucionarlos correctamente.

─ De darte una mano, puedo hacerlo ─ le responde Konata, apenas levantando su mirada del manga que estaba leyendo ─. Pero es que no recuerdo nada de las lecciones que vi en primer año, más que nada porque jamás me interesé en aprenderlas.

─ Oww, esto me deja en un dilema ─ Yutaka se lleva las manos a la cara ─. Pero igual creo que podrías indicarme algunas cosas. Estoy segura que algunas fórmulas y teorías todavía las estás viendo.

─ Yo también lo creo. Ahí voy para ayudarte ─ Konata se levanta y revisa los apuntes de su prima ─. Hmm... Pues esto no se ve tan complicado. Parece que tu suposición resulta cierta, Yu-chan.

─ Pienso que eso deberías verlo tú como una certeza, y no que venga yo a conjeturarlo, onee-chan.

Konata se encoge de hombros y sigue revisando los problemas. En efecto, Konata se sorprendía de ver que aquello no era tan difícil como ella misma decía que podía ser. En cuestión de solamente diez minutos ya le había aportado luces a la mayoría de las dudas que tenía Yutaka, pudiendo dejarla ya por su cuenta para que se encargue del resto, y así la peliazul podría regresar su entera atención al manga. Y así podía regresar al periodo de paz que tanto le gustaba cuando se ponía en ese plan... o eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que hubo avanzado unas diez páginas de su manga.

─ Onee-chan, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero hubo una noticia que recorrió la escuela.

─ ¿Te refieres a la noticia sobre la chica que tenía dos novias?

─ Exactamente. Casi al final de las clases escuché que esa chica misteriosa ha decidido romper con sus novias, las dos, lo que significa que ya no es más aquella chica.

─ Pues es algo obvio, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista ─ Konata se vuelve a levantar ─ ¿Acaso le dijiste a otou-san? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Hiyori-chan cuando se enteró?

─ Pues sí le dije al tío Soujiro, y tanto él como Hiyori-chan reaccionaron normal.

─ ¿Normal? ─ Konata frunce el ceño, no entendiendo aquello ─ Es raro que ellos vayan a reaccionar "normal", sabiendo que eran precisamente ellos quienes más insistieron con el tema cuando la chica con dos novias se hizo popular en la escuela.

─ Pues parece que supieron recibir de buena manera la noticia aunque yo sí me decepcioné un poco. Me habría gustado conocer a esa chica.

Konata se encoge de hombros. Al menos la noticia sí llegó hasta donde tenía que llegar, aunque igual no le cuadraba aquello de que Hiyori y Soujiro se tomasen "normal" algo así, especialmente porque aquello significaba la pérdida de una oportunidad única en su tipo. Igual era el momento de conectarse, así que tampoco le dio tanta importancia. Si acaso se acordaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Soujiro estaba en su habitación, apoyado a la pared y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Saber que ya no iba a ver la foto de ninguna chica con dos novias lo había devastado del todo, aunque en los primeros minutos había llegado a disimular un poco.

─ Kanata... Desde que te fuiste, todo esto ha perdido sentido. La mejor vista que pude haber tenido en la vida ha escapado de mis posibilidades ─ dice el hombre a nadie en particular ─. Por cosas como esta es que me hace mal que me dejaras... Necesito un nuevo pasatiempo, o de lo contrario este revés no me dejará tranquilo.

* * *

Hiyori estaba tirada en el suelo, temblando como si estuviera convulsionando, e incluso se le escapaba un poco de baba y caía al suelo. Sus lentes estaban a un lado, y los ojos de la dibujante mostraban su profunda decepción.

─ Adiós al mejor doujin yurista de la historia. Mi musa me ha abandonado sin siquiera haber llegado a mí... Quien quiera que seas, tú lo tenías todo para llevarme al tope de mi carrera de dibujante.

Y ahí estaba Hiyori, tirada en el suelo, en un escenario oscuro que daba la impresión de haber ocurrido un asesinato.

* * *

Tsukasa y Kagami estaban estudiando juntas, y Kagami se aseguraba de que su hermana no se quedara dormida a mitad de aquello, aunque aquello le estaba costando cada vez más, y es que el agotamiento de Tsukasa iba in crescendo a un ritmo de campeonato.

─ ¿Sabes una cosa, Tsukasa? ─ dice Kagami de golpe, llamando la atención de su hermana ─ No sé porqué, pero ahora mismo tengo la sensación de que hemos obtenido un triunfo bastante importante por alguna razón.

─ ¿De verdad? Yo tengo una sensación parecida ─ Tsukasa asiente contenta ─ ¿Qué crees que sea esto, onee-chan?

─ No lo sé, pero se siente bien, Tsukasa.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Alguno/a de ustedes tiene idea de la razón de esa sensación de las mellizas? Yo creo tener una idea, aunque ustedes dirán xD. Hasta aquí lo dejo por lo pronto, nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


	15. Chapter 15

Luego de lo acontecido en el capítulo anterior, seguro estarán pensando que eso ha significado una etapa disruptiva (o el principio del fin, que también vale). Bueno, el caso es que aquí vamos de nuevo.

Luego de la aparente ruptura de Konata con las mellizas Hiiragi, las cosas en la escuela daban la impresión de que volverían a la normalidad, aunque la verdad es que tampoco había mucho que fuera a cambiar, puesto que hasta ese entonces, fuera de Yutaka, Hiyori y Patricia, no hubo nadie que pretendiese acosarlas por su relación, algo incluso más llamativo que la relación en sí.

Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa se encontraban en la azotea del colegio, dándose unos cuantos minutos de relajación después de un inicio de clases bastante tenso a causa de las expectativas con respecto a lo que podría pasar. Pero nuevamente, todo resultó bastante tranquilo.

─ Me sorprende bastante que Hiyori-chan se tomara tan tranquilamente que el tema de la chica con dos novias llegara a su fin. Pensé que se quejaría o diría algo, cualquier cosa ─ dice Konata sentándose cerca del borde ─. Hay que ver que Hiyori-chan sabe perder.

─ Eso está bien, aunque no me convence del todo que eso sea así, tomando en cuenta que hasta pretendió organizar a las demás de su curso para agarrarnos in fraganti. De verdad se me hace demasiado increíble ─ opina Kagami.

─ A mí no se me hace tanto así ─ dice Tsukasa ─. Seguro que estará pensando en nuevas ideas para sus doujins. No creo que nuestra relación sea lo único en lo que ella piense.

* * *

─ ¡No puedo pensar en otra cosa que en aquella relación de la chica con dos novias! ─ Hiyori se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza ─ Esto es frustrante. Me he enfrascado tanto en el tema que no me logro inspirar ni siquiera al ver a Yu-chan con Iwasaki-san ¡Es una pesadilla!

─ No creo que sea para tanto, Hiyorin. Ya verás que pronto tienes una idea fantástica para un doujin que se terminará vendiendo como pan caliente en el comiket ─ le apoya Patricia mientras se terminaba su almuerzo ─. Tal vez podrías probar a encontrar otro ship cerca. Te aseguro que hay personas que podrían llegar a competir con Yu-chan e Iwasaki-san como pareja entrañable.

─ No creo que sea tan fácil pensar en una pareja de semejante calibre, pero creo que debería intentarlo... A ver... Necesito de una pareja en la cual centrarme ¿No conoces una, Patty-chan?

─ Pues tendría que buscarla, que tampoco a mí se me ocurre nada.

─ Así no prosperamos en nada ─ Hiyori se quita los lentes para limpiarlos ─. A Yu-chan no le afectará tanto por ser muy inocente y porque está cumpliendo caprichos de terceros, y por Iwasaki-san mejor ni hablemos, que está claro que no le podría interesar menos el tema. Pero a mí me afecta y preocupa bastante este tema. Es alrededor de parejas así de llamativas que hago girar mi vena artística.

─ Vamos, eso ya lo sé de sobra, por lo que no hace falta que me intentes aclarar en tema con tanto dramatismo ─ Patricia le da a Hiyori unas palmadas para tranquilizarla ─. Tal vez debamos salir todas a hacer algo. No sé, tal vez ir de compras o algún karaoke.

─ ¿No podríamos al menos dejar esas salidas para mañana? Hoy estoy bastante mal anímicamente para querer ir a ningún lado.

─ Bueno, era una idea.

Hiyori se vuelve a poner los lentes y se recuesta mientras mira hacia el techo. No se podía creer que su oportunidad dorada se había logrado escapar de manera definitiva del alcance de su mano. Y pensar que hizo todo lo humanamente posible para dar con una pista verdaderamente relevante ¿Cómo fue que le hicieron para eludirla, pese a lo rápido que habían corrido los rumores sobre su existencia. Era como si la chica en cuestión ya la conociese, y por lo tanto tuviera idea de cómo fuese el actuar Hiyori, la única persona de toda la preparatoria Ryoo con una demencial fijación en la creación de doujins usando como base el acercamiento de personas cercanas, siendo hasta no hace mucho Minami y Yutaka sus presas predilectas. Pero todo viene a cambiar de golpe. Era algo bastante extraño, a decir verdad. Hiyori movía y juntaba piezas dentro de su cabeza, a fin de dar con una respuesta, hasta que finalmente...

─ ¿Y si la chica con dos novias sabía que la estábamos buscando desde un principio?

─ ¿Tú crees que eso fuera posible? ─ dice Patricia dubitativa.

─ Totalmente. Si lo piensas detenidamente, aquello no es tan descabellado. Una cosa es que los rumores referentes no dieran nombres, pero al menos una señal deberíamos haber visto, aunque fuese por accidente.

─ ¿Y con eso estás tratando de decir que esa chica había estado vigilando nuestros pasos, y que posiblemente estuvo justo a un lado de nosotras? ─ Patricia se estaba emocionando por el ambiente detectivesco que parecía haber adquirido el momento.

─ Así es. Todo encaja si lo ves desde esta perspectiva. La chica con dos novias es alguien que conocemos, y esa chica es...

* * *

─ ¿Crees que yo pude haber sido la que tenía dos novias? ─ Ko Yasaka, presidenta del club de animación, estaba sorprendida por el señalamiento.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Tú eres de las muy pocas personas a las que he consultado cuando tengo dudas sobre la realización de mis dibujos, y también debiste imaginarte que me hace mucha ilusión conocer a la chica con dos novias, por lo que nadie mejor que tú para serlo para así estarme esquivando todo el tiempo ─ señala Hiyori como si el caso hubiera quedado resuelto.

─ No he tenido pareja en todo este rato, y menos dos que sean chicas. Yo no soy la chica con dos novias ─ se defiende Ko cruzándose de brazos ─. Y aunque lo fuese, el arte es lo primero para mí. Desde luego que te habría dicho, siempre con la expectativa de que me muestres tu doujin bien hecho.

─ Pues estamos otra vez en un punto muerto ─ dice Patricia ─. Entonces tendremos que averiguar por nuestra cuenta otra vez. Los demás se niegan a decir quién es la chica esa que tenía dos novias a la vez, y ahora que rompieron, pues menos lo van a decir nada.

─ Yo no creo que eso sea tan simple ─ opina Ko, llamando la atención de Hiyori y Patricia ─. Existe una estrategia bastante drástica, a veces arriesgada, pero de vez en cuando efectiva. Dicha estrategia se la conoce como lavado de imagen, la cual consiste en pretenden una actitud correcta o reformada para que la opinión general cambie su curso, y posiblemente bajo esa misma consigna sea que aquella chica dijo que rompía su relación con sus dos novias, pues de ese modo se libraba de la posibilidad de que alguien fuera lo bastante indiscreto para dar su nombre a alumnos de otros grados.

─ ¿Una estrategia política para esquivarnos? Suena razonable para mí ─ dice Patricia.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer, jefa? ─ Hiyori se interesa.

─ Por lo pronto nada. Es posible que estén a la expectativa, viendo cómo resulta este aparentemente rompimiento, así que cualquier señal de que están todavía con ganas de encontrarlas podría hacerlas recrudecer su medida, posiblemente al punto que no pasen de un simple saludo mientras estén en la escuela o cerca de ella. Calculen sus posibilidades y hagan su movimiento con bastante cuidado, y les aseguro que encontrarán lo que están buscando.

Las palabras de Ko era algo profundas para Hiyori y Patricia, pero entendían perfectamente el mensaje. Tenían que mantenerse de bajo perfil para que así el objetivo baje la guardia, y entonces ellas serían capaces de capturarlas en el acto y lograrían obtener la escena que Hiyori tanto desea para hacer su tan ansiado doujin. El consejo de Ko, lo tenían bien claro, las llevaría al éxito total. Luego de que ambas le diese las gracias se van, por lo que Ko se quedaba sola en el club, y ésta se acerca a la puerta y revisa que se hayan ido. Una vez que confirma aquello, chasquea los dedos y aparecen otras tres chicas. Una de ellas golpea a Ko en la cabeza.

─ ¿Para qué les das pistas para que busquen a esa fulana con dos novias? ¿Qué pasaría si esa absurda búsqueda las lleva hasta nosotras? Bueno, mejor no pregunto, porque casi pasa ─ dice una de las chicas que había salido.

─ Vamos, que tenía que confundirlas para que volviesen a mirar para acá ─ se excusa Ko ante la mirada inquisitiva de aquellas tres chicas ─. Sólo debemos mantener nuestro secreto y ya, que ellas solitas se vuelven a perder en su búsqueda, o de alguna manera fortuita encontrará a esa chica con dos novias.

Las tres chicas que estaban escondidas suspiran largamente. Ko era ingeniosa, de eso no había duda, pero es que su forma de ejecutar sus ideas sí que dejaba mucho que desear.

* * *

─ ¿Pensar a futuro?

─ Así es ─ responde Kagami seriamente ─. Cada vez falta menos para que nos graduemos y salgamos de aquí. En un par de meses estamos todas listas para hacer vida de forma independiente, pero se nos hará complicado por un detalle.

─ ¿Y ese detalle cuál es? ─ dice Tsukasa curiosa.

─ Sí, no nos dejes con el suspenso ─ apremia Konata.

─ Tendremos que vivir las tres juntas, y definitivamente ninguna de nosotras tiene intereses amorosos por ningún chico, así que nos quedaríamos las tres nada más en cuanto establezcamos un hogar propio. Ahí tendríamos un nuevo detalle.

─ Kagamin, lo que transcurra en los confines de las paredes de nuestra casa se queda en los confines de las paredes de nuestra casa. Sólo piensa en eso ─ dice Konata, recibiendo un asentimiento de Tsukasa.

─ Estoy de acuerdo en que a la larga puede parecer raro y hasta sospechoso si nos terminamos yendo a vivir las tres, pero mientras no hagamos nada que llame especialmente la atención, pues supongo que estamos bien, ¿no? ─ dice Tsukasa, ganándose las miradas de Konata y Kagami ─ ¿Eh? ¿Acaso dije algo fuera de lugar?

─ Pues no, sino precisamente lo contrario ─ dice Kagami ─. Esa fue una buena reflexión. Claro que no ayuda a reducir los riesgos, pero al menos puede servir para ver el panorama con optimismo. Bien dicho, Tsukasa.

─ Así es. Bien dicho, Tsukasa.

─ Vamos, que me hacen sonrojar ─ Tsukasa se rasca la mejilla con nerviosismo.

─ Pero es que es inevitable decir esto, Tsukasa ─ dice Konata ─. Lo que dijiste sonó bastante certero como para que a Kagami-sama le siga comiendo la preocupación sobre cómo llevaremos esto adelante.

─ Pensaba que te habías olvidado del mote ese de "Kagami-sama". Es desafortunado ver que me había equivocado ─ Kagami suspira pesadamente ─. En todo caso, todavía tenemos unos cuantos minutos antes de que empiecen las clases...

─ Claro. Serán unos momentos bastante relajados ─ dice Konata estirándose.

─ Claro, es poco tiempo, pero relajo sí puede haber un poquito ─ Tsukasa sonríe de forma maliciosa, y Kagami también lo hace.

Antes de que Konata lograse darse cuenta, Kagami y Tsukasa la rodean por los costados, cerrándole cualquier salida. Justo ahora tenían su oportunidad para besarse con Konata como quisiesen. Ciertamente no era el lugar ni el momento para llevarlo a más que simplemente eso, si bien podían tenerlo como manera de celebrar luego de la graduación que se venía avizorando, pero al menos una buena ronda de probar la boca de Konata era algo a lo que sí se podían dar el lujo.

─ ¿C-chicas? ¿Y esto?

─ Shh. Flojita y cooperando, Konata ─ dice Kagami.

─ Va a ser sólo un rato hasta que suene la campana ─ dice Tsukasa animada.

─ Bueno, al final la culpa es mía por ser tan sensual ─ dice Konata para sí misma.

La primera en besarse con Konata es Kagami, la cual no escatima en intensidad, y Tsukasa al tomar su turno pretende no ser menos. Tal parecía que Konata ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a esas muestras de amor tan características de parte de las mellizas. Y sí, aquello terminó durando hasta que la molesta campana de la escuela llama a todo el mundo a regresar a los salones de clase.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Creo que pronto he de terminar la historia (de verdad, no pretendo llevar esto mucho más allá de la graduación). Un arco final es lo que tengo en mi visión sobre cómo acabar, pero lo mejor es no hacerles spoiler (más de lo que ya hice xD).

Hasta otra


	16. Chapter 16

Otro capítulo de la historia más taquillera de los últimos años... o eso me gustaría decir, pero no es el caso :p. Bueh, prosigamos.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Sí ─ responde Kagami cruzándose de brazos ─. La verdad es que me he quedado bastante contenta con que se acabara el temita aquel de "la chica con dos novias" en la escuela, pero para asegurarnos que este tema no salga más, pues creo que tenemos que cambiar un poco las cosas, siendo lo más importante que no repitamos más estos encuentros dentro de la escuela.

─ Pues ahí tienes razón, Kagamin ─ Konata alza la mirada al cielo por un momento ─. Pero no me irán ustedes a negar que ha sido divertido asumir riesgos mientras pudimos, ¿verdad?

─ Pues ahí tienes razón. No se puede negar, Kona-chan, onee-chan ─ Tsukasa sonríe divertida ─. Igual enfrentaremos numerosos riesgos a futuro, por lo que no pasa nada si tratamos de evitar este.

Era irónico para las tres chicas tener que hablar de ese tema precisamente cuando cinco minutos atrás las hermanas habían estado besándose con Konata sin ningún recato, pero luego de pensar en cómo se sintió no tener a Hiyori y Yutaka preguntando nada al respecto, pues decidieron finalmente que esa relación existente entre ellas tenía que pasar a ser completamente secreta. En ese momento se aparece Miyuki, sorprendiendo un poco a las demás, pues no se esperaban que viniera hasta ese lugar.

─ ¿Miyuki? ─ Kagami es la primera en hablar.

─ Ah, las estaba buscando ─ Miyuki se acerca a sus amigas ─. Es que hay algo que no sé...

─ ¿Yuki-chan no sabe algo? ─ tanto Tsukasa como Konata hacen muecas de terror, como si el fin del mundo hubiese llegado.

─ Sí, es que quiero saber dónde acordamos finalmente para estudiar, que los exámenes finales se están acercando.

─ Pero si acabamos de sobrevivir a los anteriores ¿Es que acaso no piensan darnos tregua? ─ se queja Konata.

─ No creo. Como estamos pronto a finalizar, pues la presión académica se vuelve más intensa. Vamos a tener que ponernos bastante serias ─ Kagami se lleva hacia atrás el pelo con una mano ─. Muy bien, este fin de semana vamos a tener que reunirnos todas en casa de Miyuki.

─ ¿Otra vez? ─ dice Konata.

─ Ni loca me acerco a tu padre, me da igual que haya llegado a sus oídos que se acabó el cuento ese de la chica con dos novias ─ responde Kagami cruzándose de brazos ─. Nuestra casa podría ser también una opción, aunque primero habría que ver si Miyuki está dispuesta que estudiemos en su casa.

─ Por mí está bien. Este fin de semana voy a estar sola en casa, pues mis padres viajan juntos ─ responde Miyuki con simpleza ─. En ese caso tengo bastante tiempo para decidir cómo llevamos la reunión este fin de semana. Ahora me regreso al salón.

Miyuki da rápidamente media vuelta y se retira, mientras que Kagami, Konata y Tsukasa se la quedan mirando hasta que desaparece. En ese momento Konata pasa a mirar a las demás.

─ Esto va a ponerse bastante pesado. Los exámenes deberían ser prohibidos, o cuanto menos considerárseles dañinos para la salud de los otakus ─ Konata se cruza de brazos.

─ ¿Y qué haremos mientras esperamos a que llegue el fin de semana? ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Obvio que no será quedarnos dormidas en los laureles ─ responde Kagami ─. Konata, mañana ven a nuestra casa, que tenemos que adelantar nuestros estudios lo más posible para que salgamos bien paradas.

─ ¿Y será que también aprovechamos para entretenernos al lado de Kona-chan? También necesitamos tiempo para relajarnos ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Es inevitable que sea así, y la verdad es que precisamente en eso también venía pensando ─ es la respuesta final de Kagami.

Konata tenía ya bien entendido a qué venía entonces la propuesta. Tener que dedicarse de lleno al estudio iba a ser un fastidio con todas las letras, pero al menos Kagami accedía a que contasen con un momento de relajación que, aunque no fuera exactamente como se esperaría en otras circunstancias, al menos sería algo de agradecer.

La campana vuelve a sonar, y las chicas tenían que regresar rápidamente a las clases.

* * *

Miyuki se estaba encargando de llevar varios informes por encargo de Nanako, y su rumbo era hacia el salón de profesores. El momento era tranquilo y apacible, por lo que Miyuki llevaba un andar bastante simple, cuando se encuentra con Yutaka, la cual parecía estar cumpliendo con el mismo tipo de recado.

─ Buenos días, Kobayakawa-san. Parece que vamos con rumbo al mismo destino.

─ Buenos días, Takara-senpai. Es cierto. Justo ahora tengo que entregar esto, y es bastante casualidad que nos crucemos en el camino.

Ambas chicas ríen de manera casual y caminan juntas hasta llegar al salón, dejan todo el material encargado en donde les indicaron y salen tranquilamente, sin hablar de nada en ese lapso, pero ya fuera del salón de profesores es que Yutaka tiene la idea de romper el hielo.

─ ¿No sientes que los demás están menos bulliciosos que antes?

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Kobayakawa-san?

─ Es que ya no se habla de la chica con dos novias. De un momento a otro el tema terminó como si nada ─ Yutaka se rasca la mejilla mientras hace una pausa ─. No es que a mí me importara demasiado, pero creo que de verdad se siente raro que ella ya no sea tema de ninguna conversación. Era gracioso escuchar a Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan haciendo suposiciones y planificando lo que iban a hacer. De verdad que pasaba buenos ratos así.

─ ¿ Y qué pasa ahora?

─ Pues que ahora han tirado la toalla, y ya no las noto tan emocionadas ─ dice Yutaka con palpable preocupación ─. Me está asustando que ellas cambien de la misma manera que las demás. Creí que se decepcionarían al saber de aquello, o que dirían que no importaba y que igual tratarían de averiguar de quién se trata la chica con dos novias, pero esa manera en que se tomaron la noticia... realmente no me agradó mucho.

─ Eso es bastante terrible, Kobayakawa-san.

─ Sí que lo es. Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarlas...

─ ¿Y qué hay con tu tío, Kobayakawa-san?

─ Ha logrado encontrar otra cosa en qué entretenerse. No sé qué sea, y tampoco ha querido decirme. Dijo que no tenía la edad necesaria para conocer su nueva afición ─ Yutaka se cruza de brazos ─. Me imagino que es un nuevo juego de acción, pues se encierra y usa audífonos para que no se le oiga ¿Crees que sea algún tipo de videojuego de esos muy violento, Takara-senpai?

─ No lo sé. Creo que sería mejor preguntarle a Konata-san para saber si ella conoce qué hace su padre ahora que el rumor de la chica con dos novias se acabó.

─ Ya veo... ¡Ya sé! Takara-senpai, ¿quieres ayudarme a apoyar a Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan? Podríamos nosotras mismas buscar a la chica con dos ex-novias para así subirles la moral.

─ ¿D-de verdad crees que yo puedo ayudar en eso, Kobayakawa-san?

─ No creo, estoy segura ─ Yutaka sonríe ampliamente, evidenciando su convicción ─. Takara-senpai, todo el mundo sabe lo inteligente que eres, y con tu ayuda podríamos averiguar quién es esa chica y con quiénes estuvo saliendo para así animar a Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan ¿Me ayudas, senpai?

Miyuki queda repentinamente en un predicamento, y no era ninguna exageración decirlo de esa manera. Se suponía que ella estaba para darle su apoyo a Konata, Tsukasa y Kagami, y parte de ese apoyo era manteniendo silencio con respecto al tema, así que el hecho de que Yutaka le hiciera esa propuesta la ponía contra la pared. Era verdad que Yutaka peca de ingenuidad extrema y que sería fácil de convencer en casi cualquier circunstancia, pero la propia Miyuki tampoco contaba con la malicia necesaria para mentirle ni para intentar confundirla de ninguna manera. La encrucijada en que se encontraba era sin duda problemática: Por un lado podría aceptar la propuesta y tratar de mentir, a riesgo de que la descubran fácilmente, pues sabía que las demás sí verían a través de ella; y del otro lado estaba el negarse, y en ese momento no se le ocurría una buena excusa para justificar semejante negativa. La mirada de Yutaka no estaba ayudando nada, era como si fuera una niña pequeña rogando por un peluche. Las manos le estaban temblando, sudaba frío, le costaba mantener la mirada.

─ C-creo que no estaría de más aunque sea ver qué es lo que piensas hacer, Kobayakawa-san ─ es lo mejor que es capaz de decir al final.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, Takara-senpai! ¡Ya verás lo contentas que van a estar Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan en cuanto sepan que nos vas a ayudar con esto! Estoy segura que les hará muchísima ilusión.

─ S-sí, estoy segura que también a ellas les va a hacer ilusión.

No sabía en qué demonios se había metido. Tal vez ya era algo inevitable en el preciso momento en que se la encontró, y ahora tenía que lidiar con la colaboración con quienes en su momento quisieron hurgar en la vida sentimental de Konata, Kagami y Tsukasa. Iba a ser una experiencia digna de recordar, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Estando preparando sus cosas para partir a casa, Konata sentía que no habría ningún problema para salir de la escuela, y en eso se le aparece Miyuki, la cual tenía una cara de total preocupación, lo cual era una noticia bastante mala. Si una chica tan optimista como Miyuki borra todo rastro de alegría y hasta de curiosidad, es que lo que se venía era grave, y para Konata eso no pasa por alto.

─ ¿Y esa cara, Miyuki-san? Dime que sólo es que verás al dentista dos días seguidos.

─ No, es algo más preocupante, Konata-san ─ eso ahora sí que asusta a la otaku ─. Ocurre que Kobayakawa-san quiere seguir con la búsqueda de la chica con dos novias.

─ ¿Y eso? Pensé que Hiyori-chan y Patty-chan tenían una mayor iniciativa con eso. Daba por sentado que si Hiyori-chan y mi padre se rendían, pues Yu-chan también dejaría el tema.

─ Eso lo pensé también, pero al parecer Kobayakawa-san está preocupada por la reacción de Tamura-san y Martin-san, así que quiere continuar la búsqueda para encontrarte y también a Kagami-san y Tsukasa-san para levantarles el ánimo.

─ Ok, eso sí es un tanto inquietante, pero igual no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto por eso. Fácilmente podemos esquivar su búsqueda para que sus intentos se queden en simplemente eso. No tienes que darme semejante susto, Miyuki-san.

─ Pero es que eso no es todo, Konata-san ─ Miyuki se frota las manos al sentirlas bastante frías ─. Kobayakawa-san me invitó a ayudarla a buscarte, y de alguna manera terminé diciéndole que sí.

─ Ahora sí que me estoy preocupando de verdad ─ Konata suelta sus cosas y se acerca un poco a Miyuki ─. Miyuki-san, ¿cómo fue que te dejaste convencer por Yu-chan para hacernos esto?

─ L-lo siento muchísimo, Konata-san. Y-yo no...

─ ¡La decepción! ¡La traición, hermana! ─ dice Konata exagerando en sus ademanes ─ Esto sí que representa un golpe bajo para el secreto. A ti se te hace complicado guardar secretos, Miyuki-san.

─ Lo sé, Konata-san. Por esa misma razón es que quise decirte esto. No sé qué hacer.

─ Hubieses empezado diciéndole a Yu-chan que te lo pensarías, o que primero me preguntarías a mí para ver si me uno también, que yo sí le hubiese puesto una buena excusa a Yu-chan. Pero ahora estamos en un gran problema, y va a estar difícil sacarte de esto sin causar más problemas en el proceso.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haré?

─ Por ahora tendrás que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para fingir, y yo voy a tener que meterme también en el grupo para salvar el secreto. Tú sígueme la corriente y verás que todo va a salir bien.

─ Entendido.

─ Ahora lo que debemos hacer es tener cuidado con decirle de esto a Kagami y Tsukasa. Se van a llevar una sorpresa bastante desagradable si se enteran de esto.

─ Pues no sé cómo escondamos esto, pues es probable que Kobayakawa-san o alguien más les diga para proponerles que las ayuden a buscar, Konata-san.

Konata se pone pensativa por un momento. No podía creerse que Yutaka fuera capaz, sin darse cuenta, de ponerla en jaque de semejante manera.

─ Y yo que la creía ingenua, y ahora resulta que nos acorrala. Tiene una habilidad estratega realmente envidiable...

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Konata-san?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Falta poco para el final de la historia, y será un final que no sorprenderá demasiado, aunque sí que cumplirá su función de dar un giro entretenido a la historia. Y ahora que se acabó el capítulo, sólo queda invitarles a esperar por el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos pronto, prontísimo.

Hasta otra


	17. Chapter 17

Parece que es momento de actualizar, ¿verdad? En vista de eso, les dejo este capítulo para seguir montando el final, que no sé cuántos capítulos llevo anunciándolo.

─ Por favor... dime que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto ─ Kagami se soba la sien mientras tenía el teléfono en la oreja del otro lado.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, onee-chan? ─ Tsukasa estaba claramente curiosa.

─ _Pues exactamente lo te he dicho, Kagamin. Yu-chan ahora mismo se siente un poco mal, así que me voy a quedar acompañándola, en caso de que vaya a tener fiebre o algo_ ─ es la respuesta de Konata, a lo que Kagami frunce el ceño.

─ Pues se me hace raro. Esta mañana se veía bastante bien.

─ _Kagami-sama, estamos hablando de Yu-chan. No debería extrañarte tanto que de un momento a otro enferme, cosa que efectivamente ocurrió, así que no me puedo arriesgar con ella_.

─ Bueno, entonces cuida de ella. Avísanos si pasa algo y necesitas nuestra ayuda, ¿vale?

─ _Cuenta con eso. Dale a Tsukasa saludos de mi parte_.

─ Bueno.

Kagami cuelga la llamada y deja el teléfono sobre el escritorio, y Tsukasa se la queda mirando, esperando a que le echase el cuento.

─ ¿Onee-chan?

─ Konata tiene algunos compromisos personales. En esta ocasión tendremos que posponer su visita. Y te envía saludos, por cierto.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? ─ Tsukasa se muestra triste ─ Le dije a okaa-chan y a Inori onee-chan que prepararía pastelillos para esta noche, aprovechando que Kona-chan vendría.

─ Y te olvidas que Matsuri onee-san también andaba ansiosa con esas galletas. Por un momento pensé que haría falta una cubeta para que no llenara de babas el suelo ─ Kagami casi se ríe al pensar en ello ─. No importa, Tsukasa. Mañana tenemos una nueva oportunidad, y sólo esperemos que sí venga para que aprovechemos al máximo.

─ ¡Sí, onee-chan!

* * *

─ ¡Listo! Ahora podemos ir a casa de Iwasaki-san ─ Konata se guarda el teléfono, y Miyuki se la queda mirando.

─ ¿Pero qué hay de Kobayakawa-san? Acabas de decirle a Kagami-san que ella se encuentra enferma ─ dice Miyuki, haciendo que Konata se llevara lentamente una mano a la frente.

─ Miyuki-san, ¿no recuerdas en qué habíamos quedado nosotras dos?

─ Oh, lo siento. Es que me dejé llevar por lo que le decías a Kagami-san.

Konata suspira largamente, y ambas empiezan el camino a la casa de Minami. Desde que Miyuki había dicho accidentalmente que sí a la propuesta de Yutaka, Konata había tenido que intervenir hablando con su prima para que la incluyese también en el grupo bajo la excusa de que la iniciativa sonaba bastante entretenida y que quería también animar a Hiyori y Patricia. Obviamente pensaba ser ella quien se exprese a nombre tanto suyo como de Miyuki, a sabiendas de que su amiga no estaba en la capacidad de hacerlo por sí misma. Y ahora estaban justo ante la casa de Minami, por lo que todo lo que tenían que hacer era avanzar hasta la puerta. Cherry, la perra de la casa, las recibe moviendo la cola, a lo que Miyuki le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza, mientras que Konata se ríe un poco al verla. Ya en posición, Konata presiona el timbre y espera diez segundos a que la puerta se abriese, viendo que estaba abriendo, lógicamente, la misma Minami.

─ Osu, Iwasaki-san ─ Konata levanta su palma alegremente.

─ Oh, bienvenida, Izumi-senpai ─ Minami levanta la mirada para encontrarse con su vecina ─, Takara-senpai. Supongo que vinieron para ver a Tamura-san y Martin-san, ¿no?

─ Ohayo, Iwasaki-san. Pues sí, hemos venido para ayudarlas un poco ─ dice Miyuki con nerviosismo, aunque Minami no parecía notarlo.

─ Pasen. Ahora mismo etaban hablando de algo que no sé ─ Minami dejaba entrever que no estaba interesada en el tema.

* * *

─ ¡Onee-chan, Takara-senpai! Sabía que vendrían ─ Yutaka se acerca a las dos mayores con una sonrisa ─. Bienvenidas a la casa de Minami-chan ¿Verdad que es bonita?

─ Eso es innegable. Realmente se ve bien ─ Konata da un vistazo alrededor suyo.

─ Yo ya sabía de la casa de Iwasaki-san, Kobayakawa-san. Somos vecinas, después de todo ─ aclara Miyuki.

─ ¿Y dónde están Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan? Ya viene siendo hora de hablar con ellas ─ dice Konata con interés.

─ Aquí estamos, Konata-senpai ─ aparece Hiyori acompañada por Patricia ─. Supongo que ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

─ Sí, así es. Tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestro sagrado ritual ─ las palabras de Konata inquietan a Yutaka y Miyuki.

─ Así es. Tenemos que llevar a cabo nuestro saludo de sangre ─ completa Patricia.

Miyuki y Yutaka se aterran al pensar que las tres otakus se iban a cortar los brazos para unir sus heridas o si derramarían sangre en un símbolo extraño con inscripciones en algún idioma antiguo. Eso se veía perturbador desde todo punto de vista, por lo que ellas no querían mirar, mientras que Minami no estaba tan impresionada. Konata, Hiyori y Patricia sacan entonces sus teléfonos y empiezan a revisar en sus galerías, queriendo encontrar lo mejor en su repertorio.

─ A ver, ¿cuál de estos memes no tienen ustedes? ─ Hiyori es la primera en mostrar lo que tiene ─. Konata-senpai, ¿de dónde sacaste ese meme que se ve tan bueno?

─ Ese es mi pequeño secreto, jeje.

Ahora Miyuki y Yutaka no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Pensaban que esas tres iban a hacer algo raro y terrible, pero lo único que hacían era pasarse mutuamente memes. Tal parecía que eso era lo que entendían ellas como "saludo de sangre". Por lo menos no era ni por asomo lo que pensaban, por lo que suspiran aliviadas mientras Minami se acercaba a las tres otakus.

─ Por favor traten de no decir cosas raras que puedan asustar a Yutaka ─ pide con cordialidad.

─ Ah, bueno. Sólo estábamos hablando entre nosotras ─ se excusa Patricia.

Minami se limita a suspirar para luego invitar a todas a que avancen hasta el comedor mientras ella iba por té para todas. Konata y Miyuki en ese momento se sienten sedientas, por lo que son quienes más agradecen ese gesto de parte de la anfitriona. Al rato de ello, cuando todas habían disfrutado del té, era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre la razón de esa reunión tan aclamada.

─ ¿De qué manera podemos hacer que la chica con dos novias salga a la luz? ─ empieza Hiyori ─ La presidenta de mi club ya nos recomendó que debíamos mantener de bajo perfil hasta que esa chica se confíe y termine por cometer un descuido que la lleve a ella junto con sus dos novias a mostrarse nuevamente, pues no veo probable que semejante triángulo amoroso desaparezca así como así.

─ Bueno, ese razonamiento es bastante lógico ─ opina Konata.

─ E-ehhh... Bueno, lo mismo que dijo Konata-san ─ dice Miyuki jugando con sus dedos con evidente nerviosismo ─. E-espero que logren algo interesante respecto a todo esto.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Takara-senpai? ─ se interesa Yutaka.

─ S-sí... Sólo es que estoy un p-poco cansada con los estudios, Kobayakawa-san.

Konata también muestra preocupación por el estado de Miyuki. Se notaba que la presión rápidamente le estaba pudiendo. Fácilmente podrían Hiyori y Patricia intentar molestarla con cualquier broma tonta y la harían delatar toda la tapadera, echando abajo el secreto de Konata con las hermanas Hiiragi y con toda seguridad exponiéndolas a todo detalle, sabiendo el hábito que tenía Hiyori. Ya contaba con el precedente de Yutaka y Minami representadas en sus doujins. Definitivamente había sido una buena idea de que Konata se uniese también.

─ Desde que la vi por primera vez en la mañana no la he visto haciendo otra cosa que leer sus textos escolares. Realmente es extraño que se hunda tanto en el estudio, viendo que es quien con toda seguridad obtendrá las mejores notas en los exámenes finales.

─ Es algo inevitable. Quienes mejor se destacan más se esfuerzan por mantenerse en lo alto. Es parecido a la avaricia con respecto al dinero ─ dice Patricia.

─ Es bastante cierto. Pero a nosotras nos va bastante bien estudiando solo lo necesario. Nosotras estamos a un nivel completamente diferente ─ dice Hiyori en descarada fanfarronería.

─ No deberías decir ese tipo de cosas, Hiyori-chan ─ le dice Yutaka ─. Ustedes deberían estudiar adecuadamente para no tener que ir con apuros ni con presiones al momento de presentar.

─ No puede ser. Nos está dando consejos que requieran que restemos tiempo a nuestros animes y mangas ─ dice Konata antes de juntarse a Hiyori y Patricia.

─ Supongo que era predecible que fueran a desvariar así ─ Minami suspira mientras gira la mirada al fondo del comedor.

* * *

─ Ne, onee-chan.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Tsukasa?

─ ¿Crees que Kona-chan esté ahora preocupándose mucho por la salud de Yu-chan?

─ Konata es una vaga, pero sabe bastante bien lo que hace, y confío en que cuide de Yu-chan sin problemas.

─ Ah, ya veo.

Kagami se encoge de hombros y regresa su atención a sus apuntes, mientras que Tsukasa bailoteaba sus pies y se quedaba mirando a la nada.

─ Ne, Tsukasa.

─ ¿Qué pasa, onee-chan?

─ ¿Crees que sería mucha molestia si te sientas también a estudiar? Sabes muy bien que no voy a ayudarte con ninguna de las preguntas en cuanto nos lleguen los exámenes, incluso si estuviésemos en la misma clase.

─ Tienes razón, onee-chan ─ Tsukasa se levanta de la cama de Kagami y se sienta al lado de ella ─. Tengo que centrarme. Todo sea por Kona-chan y nuestro futuro.

─ Así se habla.

Ambas hermanas se ponen a estudiar. Estaban poniendo su mejor esfuerzo, y Tsukasa especialmente ponía en evidencia el trabajo que ponía para ir asimilando aquellas lecciones que se le hacían especialmente complicadas.

─ Ne, onee-chan.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Tsukasa?

─ ¿No empiezas a sentir algo de sed?

─ Sí, pero podemos aguantar un poco, así que quédate un poco, que tienes todavía mucho por aprender de esto.

─ Está bien, onee-chan. Sólo estaba diciendo, pero tienes razón.

─ No te preocupes, que para guiarnos es que estamos.

─ ¿Y será que más tarde llamamos a Kona-chan para ver qué tal le va a Yu-chan.

─ Desde luego, y también podemos aprovechar para preguntarle si está estudiando. No podemos permitirnos relajo con ella, que ya bastante lucha nos ha dado con esto.

─ Eso ni falta hace que lo menciones, onee-chan.

Ambas se sentían aburridas al no tener a Konata como esperaban, pero no tenían más alternativa. Pero pese a las ganas que le ponían, ahora no conseguían centrarse del todo en las lecciones a estudiar, sino que Konata se les colaba en la mente. Ya compensarían el tiempo perdido con ella a su debido momento, de eso estaban totalmente seguras.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Creo que para el próximo capítulo debo de hacer que Konata aplique el movimiento, el golpe de gracia para poner fin a la búsqueda, pero todavía debo pensar en cómo aplicarlo adecuadamente. Pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que ahí vamos, por lo que no se preocupen. Mis saludos para ustedes nuevamente, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (y a ver cuántas veces más estaré diciendo esto aquí).

Hasta otra


	18. Chapter 18

Antes de empezar con la función, les dedico nuevamente un muy efusivo saludo desde aquí. Vaya, esta historia me ha llevado más lejos de lo esperado, aunque definitivamente no tanto como _Amor y Redención_. Como sea, empezamos con este nuevo capítulo.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haremos para mantener confundidas a Kobayakawa-san y las demás? No creo que seamos capaces de mantenerlas engañadas por siempre, y sobre todo yo no podría ─ dice Miyuki luego de que ella y Konata salieran de aquella reunión.

─ Pues... lo que tenemos que hacer básicamente es conseguir a alguien a quien ellas puedan asociar como la chica con dos novias, o tratar de mejorar la oferta ─ dice Konata con una tranquilidad que Miyuki no conseguía compartir ─. Nosotras mismas deberemos encontrar a alguien lo bastante interesante como para que Patty-chan y Hiyori-chan dejen en paz ese tema, y entonces podremos estar tranquilas hasta que nos graduemos. Falta poco, así que sólo debemos aguantar un poco.

─ Concuerdo bastante contigo, Konata-san, pero lo difícil en todo este entramado es conseguir a ese alguien que tome ese lugar que realmente ocupas tú, además que eso no parece correcto.

Konata se cruza de brazos, pensando en quién podría servir para que Hiyori y Patricia se lancen al ataque en lugar de a ella, pero sencillamente no se le ocurría una buena candidata.

─ Pues parece que necesitaré algo de tiempo para pensarlo. Sólo esperemos a ver qué pasa para que podamos actuar.

─ Onee-chan, ¿nos vamos a casa? ─ aparece Yutaka de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a sus dos senpais.

─ Sí, es ya la hora para regresar, además que ya me empieza a dar hambre. Nos vemos mañana, Miyuki-san.

─ Hasta mañana, Konata-san, Kobayakawa-san ─ se despide Miyuki antes de ver la hora y comprobar que era momento de que ella también regrese a casa, aunque ella obviamente vivía mucho más cerca.

* * *

La tensión dentro de las paredes de la preparatoria Ryoo era palpable. Todo el mundo estaba estudiando con el máximo de su entusiasmo para así salir bien parados de los exámenes finales. Eso significaba una bendición y una maldición para Konata. Una bendición porque Hiyori y Patricia habían quedado bastante ocupadas y no podían hacer nada que tuviera que ver con la búsqueda de la chica con dos novias; y maldición porque ella misma tampoco podía hacer nada para dar con una solución al lío en que se encontraba. Necesitaba una pronta solución, si bien también podía optar por mantener el secreto lo mejor guardado posible hasta que ella y las hermanas Hiiragi se gradúen. Pero no podía sencillamente arriesgarse a ello. Necesitaba una pronta solución.

Casualmente ella fue encargada para llevar los informes de la mañana al salón de profesores. Al menos con eso se podría alejar un momento del bullicio, pero era perfectamente consciente de que eso no sería suficiente, y en eso se encuentra con una chica que no conocía, la cual era algo morena de piel y con el cabello rubio.

─ ¿También tienes papeles que llevar? ─ dice la peliazul.

─ Sí, así es ─ responde la chica ─. No recuerdo haberte visto antes ¿Acaso acabas de ser transferida?

─ ¿A estas alturas del año? Eso sería impensable ─ le responde Konata ─. Más lógico sería pensar que simplemente no hemos cruzado nuestros caminos.

─ Oh, ya veo. Mi nombre es Ko Yasaka y soy de primer año, por cierto.

─ Konata Izumi de tercero.

─ ¿Tercer año, en serio? ─ Ko hace un puchero para evitar reírse, algo que a Konata no le agrada para nada.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

─ Eso que dijiste de que eres de tercer año ─ Ko se da un par de palmadas en el pecho para calmar su propia risa ─. Eres una niña bastante graciosa. No sé cómo es que no te he visto, si así fácilmente eres el alma de la fiesta el salón de primer año en que te encuentras.

─ ¿Primer año? ─ Konata se muestra ofendida ─ Yo soy de tercer año, y pronto me voy a graduar e iré a la universidad.

─ Entonces debes ser una estudiante prodigio, que con esa estatura no pareces para nada de tercer año.

Konata esta vez no dice nada. Puede que no conociese a Ko de nada hasta ese momento, pero era innegable que esa actitud le ofendía bastante. Nadie más que ella misma podía ponerse hablar tan a la ligera de su tamaño. Por el momento no haría nada, pero en algún momento, bien tenía en cuenta, sería capaz de desquitarse de Ko. Al llegar finalmente al salón de profesores, ambas chicas se encuentran con Nanako, la cual se notaba bastante animada, lo cual a Konata desconcertaba un poco, más que nada porque en las clases ni la veía por estar durmiendo.

─ Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo, Izumi. Has llegado justo a la hora en que debería recibir esos papeles. Déjalos allí, que un rato me encargo de revisarlos.

─ Está bien.

Konata ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, por lo que, ya habiendo dejado lo que tenía que dejar, se va de allí rápidamente para regresar al salón. Pero parecía que las cosas no estarían tan fáciles, pues en eso se aparece Hiyori, y parecía estar bastante complacida.

─ ¡Konata-senpai! No me lo vas a creer, pero creo que ya encontré a la famosa chica con dos novias.

Konata siente un feo escalofrío recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza. No esperaba que aquello fuera a ocurrir tan repentinamente, especialmente cuando creía estar llevando el tema tan bien. Con un tic nervioso en el ojo, sólo podía fingir normalidad y preguntarle a Hiyori. Con suerte oiría que es otra chica, y eso estaría bastante bien para ella.

─ ¿D-de verdad? ¿Y cuál es esa chica, si se puede saber?

─ Fue algo sorprendente, senpai. De todas las chicas de esta escuela, ella es a que menos esperaba que hiciera algo así.

─ Entonces están descartadas aquellas que otakus, que es decir Patty-chan, tú y yo, ¿no?

─ ¡Claro! Y como te decía, resulta que la chica con dos novias es... ─ Hiyori se acerca a Konata, como si no quisiera que alguien oiga la primicia ─ Kagami-senpai.

Konata tarda unos cuantos segundos en responder.

─ ¿Kagami? ¿La misma a la que llamo casi siempre Kagamin?

─ Esa misma.

─ ¿La chica de coletas a la que también llamo Kagami-sama?

─ Totalmente segura.

─ ¿Nuestra imagen estética y arquetípica ideal de cómo debería ser una tsundere?

─ Así es, senpai.

─ ¿La hermana melliza de mi compañera de salón Tsukasa?

─ Tampoco yo fui capaz de asimilarlo de inmediato. Todavía ahora me cuesta pensar que sea la misma Kagami-senpai ─ Hiyori mira a su alrededor antes de continuar ─. Resulta que hace rato la había encontrado con Kusakabe-senpai y Minegishi-senpai, y particularmente estaba en una posición algo vergonzosa con Kusakabe-senpai.

─ ¡No me digas! ─ Hiyori asiente, para desconcierto de Konata ─ No me lo puedo creer. Parece que es tal y como dijiste. Cuánto daría yo por haberla visto en acción también.

─ El caso es que finalmente tengo la inspiración que necesitaba ─ Hiyori se ajusta los lentes mientras un brillo surgía de éstos ─. Y en lo que llegue a casa empezaré inmediatamente a dibujar el doujin que tenía pensado, aprovechando que ahora sí tengo los rostros que necesitaba.

─ ¿Y qué posibilidad hay de que lo reconsideres, Hiyori-chan?

─ ¡Ninguna! ─ responde Hiyori con una enorme sonrisa ─ Vamos, que la única manera de que cambie mis planes es que aparezca otra chica con más novias que Kagami-senpai, o que aparezca alguien más que pueda sumar a la ecuación de Iwasaki-san y Yu-chan, y francamente no creo que alguna de esas dos cosas vaya a pasar.

─ Pues sí, suena bastante improbable.

Hiyori se ríe un momento y se va entre brinquitos a su salón, notablemente emocionada por supuestamente tener a las chicas que necesitaba para su doujin. Konata por su parte se rasca la mejilla mientras pensaba lo que había ocurrido.

─ Seguro que colmillo-chan habría estado en sus tonterías de siempre y se resbaló justo sobre Kagamin, pero eso para Hiyori-chan fue más que suficiente, tomando en cuenta que Minegishi-san estaba también allí. Kagamin se va a poner furiosa en cuanto se entere...

Ahora más que nunca se hacía necesario tener un plan para detener a Hiyori. Daba igual si Konata le decía la verdad o si callaba, pues Kagami estaba en todo caso en la línea de fuego de la dibujante, así que tendría que pensarse bien lo que iba a hacer, pero entonces se da cuenta de la realidad: Tal y como dijo Hiyori, sólo desviaría su acción si aparecía alguien más entre Yutaka y Minami para que Hiyori se monte un triángulo amoroso en su cabeza, o que aparezca una chica con más parejas, o lo que era lo mismo, un mínimo de tres novias. Eso sí que no creía que fuera capaz de encontrarlo, o al menos no en esa escuela.

─ Tengo sólo unas pocas horas antes de que las clases terminen. Necesito una vía de escape... bueno, Kagami-sama necesita una vía de escape ─ Konata se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza ─. Pero no veo cómo arreglar esto... ¿Cómo y dónde encuentro a alguna chica ingenua para convencer a Hiyori-chan de que tiene tres o más novias? ─ era una buena pregunta. Tal vez no podría tener ante sí un mejor enigma para partirse la cabeza.

* * *

─ Esto es lo más difícil que haya tenido que hacer ─ le dice Konata a Miyuki ─ ¿Cómo se supone que encontraré una oferta mejor para que Hiyori caiga ante el pote de humo? Esto es incluso más difícil que aquella vez que jugué por primera vez _Silent Hill_, a pesar de que esa vez jugué sin tutoriales ni habiendo visto videos antes, sin encontrar las armas de fuego, sin mapas, estando yo sola, y encima con el juego en inglés. Me tomó aquella vez casi un año pasarme el juego, porque encima no quise oír recomendaciones porque me decía que podría yo sola.

─ Eso suena bastante complicado, pero creo que debe haber una manera de resolver todo esto ─ opina Miyuki.

─ Ni de milagro, Miyuki-san. No hay manera de que consiga un anzuelo adecuado para Hiyori-chan. Kagamin me va a matar en cuanto se entere de lo que pasó.

─ ¿Que onee-chan se entere de qué? ─ aparece Tsukasa, asustando a Konata ─ ¿Are?

─ No me pegues esos sustos, Tsukasa. Por un momento pensé que iba a morir...

─ Lo que pasa es que Tamura-san cree que Kagami-san es la chica con dos novias ─ resume Miyuki.

─ Ah, está bien. Creí que... ¿Quéeeee? ─ Tsukasa estaba bastante aterrada.

─ No grites tan fuerte, Tsukasa. Si Kagamin se llega a enterar, ya estamos listas ─ advierte Konata, igual de angustiada ─. Por eso mismo es que estoy hablando con Miyuki-san, a ver si juntas conseguimos pensar en algo que nos permita darle la vuelta a la situación.

─ ¿Y no hay manera de negociar con Hiyori-chan para que no meta a onee-chan en eso que quiere hacer? ¿Al menos que ponga otra cara en su lugar?

─ Esa no es la manera de operar de Hiyori-chan. En el relativamente poco tiempo que la llevo conociendo, sé que a ella le gusta mucho usar las caras de las personas como base para los personajes que usa para sus doujins, por lo que para ella está fuera de discusión eso de usar otro rostro.

─ ¿Y entonces qué haremos? Si Hiyori-chan llega a hacer ese doujin, es cuestión de tiempo de que onee-chan se dé cuenta. Hay que hacer que desista de ello.

─ Sólo hay dos maneras, cada cual más imposible que la anterior: La primera es que aparezca alguien más que a Hiyori-chan le dé por shipearla con Yu-chan, y la otra opción es que consiga a otra chica que tenga más novias, o sea que prácticamente cumpla mi sueño de tener un harem.

─ Eso no hay manera de cumplirlo ¿Dónde en el mundo podemos conseguir algo así antes de que Hiyori-chan saque su doujin con el rostro de onee-chan?

Konata y Tsukasa se ponen a pensar juntas, pero no se les ocurría nada. Por un momento les da por preguntarle a Miyuki, esperanzadas de que a ella sí se le ocurra algo, pero la ven con la mirada clavada en la ventana.

─ ¿Acaso pasa algo, Miyuki-san?

─ O-oh, no es nada, Konata-san ─ Miyuki voltea brevemente para ver a sus amigas ─. Es sólo que acabo de ver algo bastante curioso pasar afuera.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, Konata y Tsukasa se acercan también a la ventana, encontrándose con una chica ligeramente bronceada y de cabello rubio siendo abrazada por tres chicas. Eso les llama poderosamente la atención, pero también lo ven como la oportunidad perfecta cayendo del cielo para ellas.

─ ¿Y esa chica quién es? ─ dice Tsukasa.

─ Creo saber quién es ─ Konata esboza una sonrisa amplia y maligna ─. Me la encontré hace rato, y dijo que se llamaba Ko Yasaka.

─ ¿Yasaka-san? ¿La presidenta del club de animación? ─ Tsukasa y Konata voltean a mirar a Miyuki ─ Pues sí, ella consiguió el puesto bastante rápido, por lo que cuando presume su puesto no todo el mundo cree que sea de primer año.

─ Tsukasa, creo que ya tenemos coartada para abordar a Hiyori-chan ─ Konata saca su teléfono ─. Jeje, adiós chica con dos novias, hola chica con tres novias.

─ Realmente no me gusta tener que llegar tan lejos, pero no tenemos otra opción. Hay que salvar a onee-chan ─ Tsukasa saca también su teléfono, y junto a Konata enfocan a Ko, empezando a tomar las fotos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Parece que finalmente encontré una manera para encaminar el final de esta historia, aunque igual hay que esperar un poco, pero muy poco, eso sí. Ya vengo calculando como tres o cuatro capítulos más, pero iremos viendo. Un saludo a la comunidad, y espero que les vaya bien.

Hasta otra


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias a que he dado con la fórmula necesaria, puedo ir encaminando adecuadamente esta historia a su final, y es que sí, es necesario llevarlo a término. Pero no hay prisa todavía. Hay que ir con calma, así que empecemos.

Konata y Tsukasa habían conseguido grabar a Ko. La habían capturado in fraganti, lo que significaba que ya tenían a alguien que pudiera apartar a Kagami de la mira de Hiyori. Eso representaba sin dudas un rayo de esperanza para ellas dos. Miyuki por su parte también estaba contenta, pero lo suyo no se comparaba en absoluto con la euforia de las otras dos.

─ Excelente. Ahora sólo tenemos que buscar a Hiyori-chan. Vamos, Tsukasa. Hay que hacer que quien está buscando cobre encuentre oro.

─ ¿Y eso de dónde lo sacaste, Kona-chan?

─ De por ahí. Simplemente navegaba en internet y lo vi. Pero no perdamos el tiempo.

Konata y Tsukasa salen de allí rápidamente, y Miyuki se tarda un poco más por quedarse mirando en la ventana. Claro está que tampoco ella había esperado que algo así ocurriera, que se diera semejante milagro. En eso mira la hora, y se percata que pronto tendría ella que irse.

* * *

─ Onee-chan, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ─ dice Yutaka, la cual estaba en la puerta del salón de clases.

─ Ah, nada. Sólo quería hablar de algo con Hiyori-chan ─ responde Konata fingiendo casualidad, y Tsukasa asiente.

─ Oh, pues es una lástima. Pasa que Hiyori-chan se ha declarado indispuesta para seguir en clases por hoy.

De pronto el ambiente parecía haber bajado varios grados. Konata y Tsukasa esperaban haber oído mal lo que había dicho Yutaka, pero su rostro adorable sólo daba a entender que lo que había dicho fue exactamente lo que habían oído.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con que estaba indispuesta? ─ Konata sentía que sudaba frío.

─ Pues exactamente eso, onee-chan. En un principio había venido bastante animada. Creo que algo la hacía muy feliz, pero de pronto nos dijo a todas que no se sentía nada bien, y que por eso se iría temprano a casa. Y una cosa más: Hiyori-chan se dejó el teléfono aquí por accidente. Voy a tener que regresárselo después.

La típica táctica de escape alegando malestar. Konata sentía que debió haber previsto algo así, y que ahora el problema no había hecho sino empeorar, y encima erra al dejar el teléfono. Sería sumamente sospechoso si ellas, o por lo menos una de ellas, saliese de pronto a decir que se siente mal para ir a toda prisa en busca de Hiyori. Y en todo caso, Konata era la única que tenía idea de la dirección de la dibujante, por lo que permitirle la persecución a Tsukasa implicaba una apuesta demasiado arriesgada para poder permitirla. Bueno, de todos modos Konata siempre estaba metida en problemas ante Nanako, por lo que un problema más no sería tan grave, especialmente si era para salvar a Kagami.

─ Tsukasa, vas a tener que volver ─ le dice con un tono épico, como si fuera a una batalla final ─. Trata que Kagamin no se entere de nada, y para eso cuida también de lo que pueda decir Miyuki-san.

─ P-pero es que no se me da bien mentir, Kona-chan ─ Tsukasa estaba visiblemente asustada ─. Onee-chan fácilmente verá tras de mí, y entonces se dará cuenta de lo que pasó...

─ Pero eres la única apuesta con la que cuento, así que simplemente hazlo. Tú puedes.

─ ¿Acaso me estoy perdiendo de algo? ─ dice Yutaka, la cual jamás se fue de al lado de su prima.

Konata y Tsukasa se retiran de allí, dejando a Yutaka sin respuestas a sus interrogantes, por lo que ésta termina confundida. En eso aparece Patricia.

─ ¿Qué hacían aquí Tsukasa-senpai y Konata-senpai?

─ Eso mismo quisiera saber yo también.

─ Vaya que la vida de los estudiantes de último año es rara y agitada ─ opina la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

─ ¿Cómo que te sientes mal? ─ Nanako frunce el ceño ─ No creas que a mí me engañas tan fácil. Hasta hace quince minutos estabas de maravilla, tan animada como de costumbre.

Konata tenía un tic en la ceja. De todo el personal docente al que podría haber recurrido para poner su excusa de malestar para así irse de la escuela y darle caza a Hiyori, tenía que ser precisamente Nanako la que estaba disponible para recibir sus alegatos. Konata sabía perfectamente que dijera lo que dijera no le iba a servir para engañarla. Nanako tenía una especie de sexto sentido, o visión de rayos X para así ver más allá de ella y determinar con gran acierto si lo que decía era o no una mentira.

─ Ehh... bueno, es que parece que de pronto ha estado rondando el catarro por toda la escuela. Creo que he visto a un par de chicos sentirse mal...

─ No pretendas venir con cuentos raros. Ahora regresa a tu salón de una vez, que en un rato voy para allá a dar las clases, y más te vale que andes aplicada, que con esos intentos tan pobres de mentiras ya me has agriado el humor el día de hoy.

─ P-pe-pero...

─ Kuroi-sensei, debo retirarme. Hoy me toca cita con el dentista ─ como si un milagro llegara directamente del cielo para iluminar a Konata, aparece Miyuki.

─ Claro, Takara. Sé que para hoy es que tienes la cita. Y no te preocupes por las notas de las clases, que me aseguraré que Izumi y Hiiragi ─ Nanako lanza una mirada atemorizante a Konata ─ te puedan pasar las clases a detalle para que no te rezagues.

─ Muchas gracias, sensei.

Nanako se retira entonces al salón de profesores para tomar lo que necesitaba para las clases, y Konata se acerca impresionada a Miyuki. No esperaba que ella sí fuera capaz de engañar tan hábilmente a Nanako, sobretodo porque no se le daba bien mentir.

─ ¿Cómo le hiciste para mentirle de esa forma a Kuroi-sensei? Jamás había logrado convencerla tan rápido.

─ ¿Eh? Konata-san, lo que dije no fue mentira, hoy sí tengo cita con el dentista.

─ Tenía que ser ─ Konata se rasca la mejilla, y luego decide darle su teléfono a Miyuki ─. Pero más importante, como eres capaz de irte ahora mismo, necesito que vayas tras Hiyori-chan y le des mi teléfono. Tengo ahí las fotos con las que seremos capaces de salvar a Kagamin de ser parte del próximo doujin de Hiyori-chan.

─ Oh, muy bien. Voy a hacerlo entonces ─ Miyuki recibe el teléfono mientras dedica a Konata una mirada determinada ─. Sólo necesito una cosa, Konata-san.

─ Dime lo que necesitas, y de inmediato lo tendrás.

─ ¿Me dices la dirección de Tamura-san? Yo no sé dónde vive.

Tenía que ser. Konata no comprendía cómo es que no lo había visto venir precisamente en ese momento.

* * *

Konata ha tenido que regresar a clases, rogando mentalmente que Miyuki haya sido capaz de cumplir con lo que le había pedido. Era consciente de que aquello era complicado, y esperaba que Miyuki no se fuera a perder a mitad de camino, pero es que le presionaba mucho el temor de lo que podría pasar si Kagami se llega a enterar de lo que había pasado. Konata llega a verse a sí misma, y junto a ella a Hiyori y Tsukasa, crucificadas de cabeza frente a la escuela. Un escalofrío horrible la recorre, pero trata de sobreponerse a ello. Se dice a sí misma que debe tener mentalidad positiva, pues sólo así es que podría lograr sobrevivir a ese momento tan dramático por el que estaba pasando.

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─ Konata se sobresalta al escuchar una voz y se pone a la defensiva.

─ ¡No fue culpa mía, Kagamin! ¡Por favor no me arranques la cabeza! ─ dice Konata mientras junta ambas manos e inclina la cabeza.

─ Kona-chan, soy yo ─ era Tsukasa, para alivio de la otaku.

─ No vuelvas a darme esos sustos. Sentí por un momento que mi fin había llegado.

─ Ah, lo siento, Kona-chan. Es que quería saber si pudiste encontrar a Hiyori-chan.

─ No, Tsukasa. No he podido. Tuve que encontrarme precisamente con Kuroi-sensei, y no hubo manera de que la engañara para que me permitiese salir ─ la noticia de Konata preocupa enormemente a la melliza ─. Pero por suerte apareció Miyuki. Fue como si un ángel hubiese descendido para salvar nuestras vidas, Tsukasa. Le di mi teléfono a Miyuki para que así se lo pueda llevar a Hiyori-chan y mostrarle las fotos de la chica esa del club de animación.

─ ¿Pero no hay un problema con eso? ─ Konata alza una ceja, no entendiendo la objeción de Tsukasa ─ A lo que me refiero es que podría alguien intentar llamarte, y Yuki-chan será la única capaz de atender en tu lugar.

─ No te preocupes por ese detalle, Tsukasa. Recuerda que estamos a horas de clases. La única manera que alguien intente contactar con mi número sería para ofrecer promociones de llamadas y esas cosas que a casi nadie le interesa. Cualquier otra circunstancia tendría una posibilidad de cero.

Tsukasa suspira aliviada, convencida por el argumento de Konata. Siendo así las cosas, pues entonces no había razón alguna para temer... quizás.

* * *

Miyuki por su parte iba con cierto apuro a buscar a Hiyori, tal y como Konata le había urgido. No quería faltar a su sesión con el ortodoncista... bueno, en realidad sí deseaba faltar, pero no quería parecer una irresponsable faltando a su cita que ya había sido fijada con antelación, a la vez que deseaba ayudar a Konata y las hermanas Hiiragi.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir las indicaciones de Konata y no habría ningún problema. Pero es que sí que había un problema, y es que el camino tomado para llegar hasta donde vive Hiyori lo desconocía totalmente. Incluso si lo que tiene que hacer es revertir las indicaciones para volver sobre sus pasos hasta encontrar el camino a su casa, la verdad es que Miyuki empieza a ponerse nerviosa, y la cosa se pone todavía peor cuando el papel en donde Konata le anotó las indicaciones se le voló de la mano. Hizo un esfuerzo para atraparlo de vuelta, pero el papel se adentra en una alcantarilla, por lo que ya era totalmente irrecuperable. Miyuki ahora sí que estaba bastante asustada, a pesar de que el sitio donde estaba no lucía sospechoso ni mucho menos.

─ ¿En qué me he metido?

Y como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente tortura para la pelirrosa, empieza a sonar el teléfono. Por mera inercia saca su propio teléfono, pero no estaba recibiendo ninguna llamada por allí. Era Konata la verdadera destinataria de la llamada.

Rápidamente Miyuki saca el teléfono para comprobar de quién se trataba. Se trataba del padre de Konata. Tal parecía que la suerte se estaba entreteniendo a costa de Miyuki. No le quedó otra alternativa que contestar. Pensó que se trataba de algo importante, así que no podía dejar colgado a Soujiro. Acepta la llamada y acerca el teléfono a su oído, temerosa por lo que fuera a escuchar.

─ _Konata, no hace falta que compres verduras, que ya yo me he encargado. He recibido una generosa paga gracias a un trabajo que hice, así que aproveché la oportunidad. Sólo preocúpate por comprar carne, y eso si te apetece_.

─ E-ehhh...

─ _¿Pasa algo, Konata? ¿Por qué no estás diciendo nada?_

─ Ahhh... Pues... S-señor, es que Konata-san no tiene el teléfono ahora mismo ─ es todo lo que se le ocurre a Miyuki para decir, aunque Soujiro le reconoce la voz al instante.

─ _¿Miyuki-chan? ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Konata? ¿Ha pasado algo?_

─ Ehhh... Ocurre que... ¡KYAAAAAAA! ─ Miyuki sobrerreacciona al sentir una hoja seca rozándole la cara, y el teléfono se le cae, cortando la llamada al instante.

No queriendo perder la oportunidad de que alguien la salvara, Miyuki se apresura para recuperar el teléfono, pero casi se resbala en el proceso. Afortunadamente lo logra, y enseguida enciende otra vez el teléfono.

* * *

Soujiro estaba paralizado. Ese grito que acababa de escuchar no le había gustado nada, y que de paso no fuera capaz de decirle dónde estaba su hija... Soujiro empieza a temerse lo peor, y eso ameritaba una reacción inmediata y contundente ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Intentar contactar con las amistades de su hija o con las familias de éstas? No. La idea que se le ocurría a Soujiro era otra.

─ ¡Ahora mismo voy a ayudarte, hija! ─ Soujiro se pone los zapatos y sale corriendo mientras intenta llamar nuevamente al teléfono de Konata, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, y lo consigue ─ ¿Eres tú otra vez, Miyuki-chan?

─ _S-sí... Lo siento, pero es que estoy muy asustada. Konata-san, Tsukasa-san y Kagami-san están en problemas, y yo me he perdido_...

─ Voy directo para allá. Busca referencias y dime dónde es que estás y me lanzó como bólido a esa dirección.

Y, como era de esperar, Miyuki da su ubicación, claro que valiéndose de las direcciones que conseguía a su alrededor, que por lo menos eran lo bastante vistosas para que Miyuki las encontrase rápidamente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Una misión de rescate con un resultado que todavía debemos esperar a ver ¿Cómo creen ustedes que termine? Pues bien, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá. Dos o tres capítulos más, creo que puedo verlo xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
